DaReya Ko Hua Pyaar
by Sapana Dahal
Summary: This is my first fanfiction and i hope all of you will like it. This story is mainly about Daya and Shreya (DaReya). This story is for those who love DaReya.
1. Chapter 1

_**DaReya Ko Hua Pyaar.**_

_**A/N- This story is mostly about Daya and Shreya. I want to start the story where Shreya is coming to CID as a new officer. Hope all of you will like it.**_

_**In Bureau**_

_**Daya and Abhijeet were doing their work and ACP enters saying**_

_**ACP- Kya tum dono ke ilaba koi aur bhi aaya tha aaj?**_

_**Daya- Nahi sir, koi nahi aaya hai par kyun sir?**_

_**ACP- Daya, aaj koi aane wala hai Bureau mein.**_

_**Abhijeet- Kaun sir?**_

_**ACP- Aaj ek nayi officer aane wali hai.**_

_**Daya- Aane wali, matlab koi lady officer?**_

_**ACP- Ha, Daya.**_

_**Abhijeet- Uska naam kya hai sir?**_

_**ACP- Shreya!**_

_**Daya- Shreya?**_

_**Abhijeet- Kya hua Daya, tumhe Shreya ka naam sun kar kya ho gaya? Tum usse jante ho?**_

_**Daya- Nahi Abhijeet, main usse nahi janta.**_

_**ACP- Koi baat nahi, jab woh ayagi tho jan jayoga.**_

_**Daya- Ji sir.**_

_**ACP- Aur sab kaha hai?**_

_**Abhijeet- Sir, woh sab aaya nahi hai ab tak.**_

_**Daya- Saayad traffic mein atak gaye honga.**_

_**ACP- Ho sakta hai. Par mujhe bata dana jab nayi officer aayegi toh.**_

_**Abhijeet- OK sir.**_

_**ACP went to his cabin and starts doing his work. After ten minutes Sachin, Purvi, and Freddy came and greeted good morning to Daya and Abhijeet only since ACP was in his cabin. Just then a beautiful girl comes. Daya was near ACP's cabin and he was looking at her. Everyone was looking at her, but Daya was lost in her. She came near them and said**_

_**Girl- Good morning!**_

_**Abhijeet- Good morning, Par humne tumhe nahi pahac**__**a**__**na. I mean who are you?**_

_**Girl- I am inspector Shreya.**_

_**Purvi- Inspector Shreya?**_

_**Shreya- Ha.**_

_**Sachin- Kya tum nayi ho?**_

_**Shreya- Ha sir, aaj mera first day hai.**_

_**Abhijeet- Are tum sab kitne sawal karoge Shreya se? **_

_**Freddy-Welcome Shreya.**_

_**Shreya- Thank you sir.**_

_**Abhijeet went to tell ACP that Shreya is here so when he opened ACP's cabin's door, Daya comes out of his dream and he immediately said**_

_**Daya- Abhijeet!**_

_**Abhijeet- Ha Daya, kya hua?**_

_**Daya- Kya woh ladki nayi officer Shreya hai? **_

_**Abhijeet- Ha Daya. Aur tum bhi millo usse. Lagta hai acchi hai.**_

_**Daya- Ha, mujhe bhi yehi lagta hai.**_

_**Abhijeet- Bina baat kiye hi acchi lagi?**_

_**Daya- Jis tara se usne tum sab se baat ki usse toh yehi lakta hai.**_

_**Abhijeet- toh jayo aur millo, main ACP sir ko inform karta hu.**_

_**Daya- OK**_

_**Daya went to meet Shreya, but she was talking with other officers so he waited. Other officers went to their desk to do their work so Shreya turns around and crashed with Daya. Daya held her by her waist and they had eye contect for a while, but ACP disturbed them by saying**_

_**ACP- Welcome to CID Shreya.**_

_**Both of them came out of their thought and Shreya said**_

_**Shreya- Thank you sir.**_

_**ACP- Kya tum sab se milli?**_

_**Shreya- Ha sir, par Daya sir se abhi tak baat nahi ki hai.**_

_**Daya- Tum mujhe janti ho?**_

_**Shreya- Ha, sir.**_

_**ACP- Tum sirf Daya kohi janti thi ya aur ko bhi janti thi.**_

_**Shreya- Main aap, Abhijeet sir, aur Daya sir ko hi janti thi.**_

_**Daya- Lekin kaise?**_

_**Shreya- Woh maine newspaper mein padha tha aap sab ke bara mein.**_

_**ACP- Tum hum ko toh janti ho aur kuch dino mein aur ko bhi jan jayogi.**_

_**Daya- Ha, Shreya.**_

_**ACP- And again welcome to CID.**_

_**Shreya- Thank you sir.**_

_**After some hours a case reported in the Bureau and all of them went to the crime scene. ACP told Daya and Shreya to search inside the house and others to search outside. While search Shreya found a clue and called Daya. There was a box on ceiling and it was about to fall, but she didn't notice it. Daya came and saw that the box was about to fall so he pulled Shreya toward him. Shreya was shocked that why did he pulled her, but when the box fell she realized that he was saving her so she said**_

_**Shreya- Thank you sir.**_

_**Daya- Tum mujhe thanks kyun bol rahi ho?**_

_**Shreya- Woh aap ne mujhe bacha liya.**_

_**Daya- Iss mein thanks ki kya baat hai.**_

_**Shreya- Phir bhi sir, agar aap nahi hote toh... **_

_**Daya- Thik hai ab yeh batayo ki tum ne mujhe kyun bulaya.**_

_**Shreya- Sir, mujhe kisi ka photo milla hai.**_

_**Daya- kiska photo?**_

_**Shreya showed him the photo and they went to show ACP. It was a photo of a man. They went to the man's house and found out that he is missing from last 2 days. They tried to trace the location of the man's mobile, but failed. Shreya called the moblie company and found out where was the man's mobile before it went off. They trace the location and went, but when they reach the place they didn't find anything. It was almost night so ACP told all of them to go home. Next day, all of them went to the same palce and again didn't get any clue, but all of them were still trying to search for clues. After searching for a while Daya found a clue, but someone shot him. Daya fell down and that person took the clue. All other officers comes when they heard the gun shot, but it was late. They took Daya to the hospital and doctors took him to the operation theater. Everyone were worried and after one hour the doctor came out and Abhijeet asked**_

_**Abhijeet- Daya kaisa hai? Woh thik toh hai na?**_

_**Doctor- Aap mein se ek ko unne khoon dana hoga.**_

_**ACP- Sab thik toh hai na doctor?**_

_**Doctor- Thik hai, par unne khoon dana hoga woh bhi jaldi.**_

_**Abhijeet- Thik hai doctor, main dunga khoon.**_

_**Doctor- Kya aap ka blood group unke blood group se match karta hai.**_

_**Abhijeet- Ha, doctor humara blood group ek hi hai.**_

_**Doctor- Thik hai aap chalo.**_

_**Doctor took Abhijeet with him, but everyone were still worried. After half an hour Abhijeet came and ACP asked**_

_**ACP- Tum thik ho Abhijeet?**_

_**Abhijeet- Ji sir, main thik hu.**_

_**ACP- Abhijeet, tum ghar jaho.**_

_**Abhijeet- Daya issa hai aur aap mujhe ghar jane ke liye bol raha hai.**_

_**Shreya- Hum sab haina Daya sir ki liye.**_

_**Purvi- Ha sir, Shreya sai bol rahi hai, aap ghar jaiye.**_

_**Abhijeet- Lekin ghar kyun?**_

_**Sachin- Sir, aap ne abhi blood donate ki hai aur aap kamaz**__**o**__**r**__** hota ja raha hai.**_

_**ACP- Ha, Abhijeet tum ghar jaho aur rest karo.**_

_**Abhijeet- Agar aap sab yahi cahate hai toh thik hai par jab Daya khatara se bahar ayega tab.**_

_**Shreya- Par sir hum yeh bhi nahi jante ki yeh kab hoga.**_

_**Abhijeet- Main bhi nahi janta par main tab tak nahi jahuga.**_

_**ACP- Thik hai lekin tum baitho.**_

_**Abhijeet sat on the bench and he was feeling weak, but didn't show to anyone. After half an hour doctor came out and Abhijeet rushed to the doctor and said**_

_**Abhijeet- Doctor, Daya kaisa hai ab?**_

_**Doctor- Woh Khatra se bahar hai par maine aap ko bataya tha ki ghar jake rest karo par aap toh yahi hai.**_

_**Abhijeet- Daya thik hai toh main jaraha hu.**_

_**ACP- Sachin tum Abhijeet ko leke jaho.**_

_**Sachin- Ji sir.**_

_**ACP- Doctor, kuch khatra ki baat to nahi hai na.**_

_**Doctor- Nahi, nahi sab thik hai.**_

_**Shreya- Kya hum unse mill sakte hai?**_

_**Doctor- Ha.**_

_**ACP, Shreya, and Purvi went inside and saw Daya laying. They went near him and Shreya said**_

_**Shreya- Daya sir, aap thik hai?**_

_**Daya- Ha, main thik hu.**_

_**ACP- Tum ne dekha usko jisne tum par goli chalai?**_

_**Daya- Nahi, sir maine uska cehare to nahi dekha par usne ladki ke kapare panne the.**_

_**Purvi- Iss ka matlab woh ladki the.**_

_**Shreya- Ha purvi, woh ladki hi ho sakti hai.**_

_**ACP- Par issa bhi toh ho sakta hai na ki woh ladka ho.**_

_**Purvi- Par sir Daya sir ne kaha ki usne ladki ke kapare panne the.**_

_**Daya- Ha purvi, lekin yeh bhi ho sakta hai ki woh ladka ho aur duniya se chupne ke liye ladki bana ho.**_

_**ACP- Ha, Daya yeh ho sakta hai.**_

_**Shreya- Lekin sir woh jo bhi hai, usse duniya se chupne ki kya zarurat hai.**_

_**Purvi- Ho sakta hai ki woh purana criminal ho.**_

_**ACP- Aur kuch dekha.**_

_**Daya- Ha sir, iske haath ma ek tattoo tha.**_

_**Shreya- Tattoo?**_

_**Daya- Ha, Shreya.**_

_**Purvi- Kaisa tattoo sir?**_

_**Daya- Tiger ka tattoo tha.**_

_**ACP- Thik hai, ab tum aaram karo aur hum chalte hai.**_

_**Daya- Main bhi chalta hu sir.**_

_**Shreya- Lekin aap kamazor hai.**_

_**ACP- Ha Daya, tumhe rest karna chahiye.**_

_**Daya- Lekin sir main thik hu.**_

_**Purvi- Nahi sir please.**_

_**ACP- Shreya, tum yaha Daya ke pas raho.**_

_**Daya- Lekin sir Shreya ko yaha rukne ki kya zarurat hai.**_

_**Purvi- Sir aap ke saath kisi ka hona zaruri hai, barna aap rest hi nahi karroge.**_

_**ACP- Toh Shreya, tum yahi rahana.**_

_**Shreya- OK, sir.**_

_**ACP and Purvi went and Shreya stayed with Daya. Daya and Shreya were not talking with each other, but after sometimes Daya said.**_

_**Daya- Shreya!**_

_**Shreya- Ha sir, aap ko kuch chahiye?**_

_**Daya- Ha, woh main Bathroom...**_

_**Shreya- Koi baat nahi sir, main aap ko madat karungi.**_

_**Daya- Thank you.**_

_**Shreya- Aap apna haath mera kandh pe rakhiye.**_

_**Daya put his hand around Shreya's shoulder and get up. After five minutes he came out of the bathroom. While taking him to bed, Shreya hit the stool and fell down and Daya also fell. She was on the floor and Daya was on her. They had eye contect for some seconds, but after some seconds Shreya came out of her thought and tried to get up and failed. Daya moved beside and she get up. It was hard for Daya to get up so Shreya gave him her hand in order to help. Daya get up hardly and laid on bed and Shreya said.**_

_**Shreya- I am sorry sir.**_

_**Daya- Nahi, nahi Shreya iss mein tumare koi galti nahi hai.**_

_**Shreya- Nahi sir, agar main dekh ke chalti toh aap nahi girte.**_

_**Daya- Lekin tumne jan buj ke toh nahi ki ha na.**_

_**Shreya- Ha, lekin phir bhi i am sorry.**_

_**Daya- Koi baat nahi Shreya tumne mere help bhi toh ki.**_

_**Shreya- Iss ka matlab aap ne mujhe maph kardiya.**_

_**Daya- Ha.**_

_**Shreya- Thank you sir.**_

_**Daya- Waise tumhe bhuk lagi hogi na?**_

_**Shreya- Lagi toh hai, par khane ke liye kuch nahi hai.**_

_**Daya- Tum cafeteria jaho aur kuch khalo.**_

_**Shreya- Nahi sir, ACP sir ka order hai ki main aap ke hi saath rahu.**_

_**Daya- Par ACP sir ne yeh toh nahi khaha na ki kuch mat khana.**_

_**Shreya- Thik hai sir, main kuch la kar aati hu. Aap kuch khayenge?**_

_**Daya- Nahi.**_

_**Shreya- OK sir, par jab tak main nahi a jati aap kahi mat jana.**_

_**Daya- Thik hai.**_

_**Shreya went to cafeteria and after ten minutes she came with some food. She sat near Daya and divied the food into two. Daya get confused so he asked**_

_**Daya- Shreya, tum kya kar rahi ho?**_

_**Shreya- Mujhe pata hai sir ki app ko bhi bhuk lagi hai.**_

_**Daya- Par Shreya, maine kaha tha ki mujhe kuch nahi chahiye.**_

_**Shreya- Aap ne kaha toh tha par main janti hu ki aap ko bhuk lagi hai.**_

_**Daya- Lekin tumhe kaise pata chala.**_

_**Shreya- Bas pata chal gaya.**_

_**They shared the food and Shreya starts eating, but Daya was thinking about Shreya. He thinks**_

_**Daya(thinking)- Shreya khubsurat toh hai hi par dil ki bhi bohut acchi hai. Are main kya soch raha hu. Woh mere junior hai aur main yeh sab soch raha hu.**_

_**Shreya saw Daya not eating so she asked**_

_**Shreya- Kya hua sir, aap ko khana accha nahi laga?**_

_**Daya- Nahi Shreya, accha hai.**_

_**Shreya- Bina kayahi aap ko kaise pata chal gaya?**_

_**Daya- Jis tara se tum kharahi ho iss se toh yehi lagta hai ki accha hai.**_

_**Shreya- Toh khaiyeh na.**_

_**Daya- Ha ha.**_

_**Shreya(thinking)- Daya sir kitne acche hai. Woh sab ke bhare mein sochte hain. Are main iss sab ke bhare mein kyun soch rahi ho.**_

_**A/N - Please tell me how is this. Only your reviews can make me continue this story. Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N- Special thanks to those who reviewed.**_

_**After some minutes both of them finished their food and doctor came and said**_

_**Doctor- **__Ab kaisa lag raha hai?_

_**Daya-**__ Better than before._

_**Doctor(looking toward Shreya)- **__Lagta hai aap itka bohut acche se dhan rakh rahi hain._

_**Shreya- **__Kyun doctor?_

_**Doctor- **__Jab main aaya toh lagha tha ki yeh abhi bhi kamazor honge._

_**Shreya-**__ Par Doctor, yeh abhi bhi kamazor hain._

_**Doctor-**__ Main janta hu aur iss liye aap ko inka ek din tak dhan rakna hoga.._

_**Shreya- **__Ek din?_

_**Daya- **__Lekin doctor, main apna dhan rakh sakta hu.?_

_**Doctor- **__Nahi Mr. Daya, mere khal se yeh aap ka accha se dhan rakhyengi._

_**Shreya- **__Thik hai Doctor._

_**Daya- **__Par Shreya tum..._

_**Shreya- **__Nahi sir, main yaha rahungi._

_**Doctor-**__ Toh thik hai._

_**Doctor went, but Daya was still shocked thinking why Shreya agreed to stay. Shreya went outside the room and called ACP.**_

_**On phone**_

_**ACP- **__Shreya tum kaise ho?_

_**Shreya- **__Main thik hu sir._

_**ACP-**__ Kuch batana tha?_

_**Shreya- **__Sir, woh doctor aaye the._

_**ACP- **__Kya kaha doctor ne?_

_**Shreya-**__ Kuch parishani ke baat nahi hai sir. Unone kha ki Daya sir ko ek din rest karna hoga. Maine aap se bina pucha hi doctor ko bol diya ki main Daya sir ke pas rahungi._

_**ACP- **__Tum ne sahi kiya Shreya._

_**Shreya- **__Matlab?_

_**ACP- **__Main tumse yehi khane wala tha ki tum Daya ke pas raho._

_**Shreya-**__ Matlab maine koi galti nahi ki?_

_**ACP-**__ Ha, Shreya._

_**Shreya- **__Thik hai sir main yahi rahungi._

_**ACP- **__Thik hai, apna aur Daya ka dhan rakh na._

_**Shreya- **__Thik hai sir._

_**Shreya disconnected the call and went back to Daya. Next day, Daya was laying on the bed and Shreya was on couch. Shreya was feeling boring so she said**_

_**Shreya- **__Daya sir!_

_**Daya-**__ Kya hua Shreya?_

_**Shreya- **__Kuch nahi sir. Main aap se ek baat puchna chati the._

_**Daya-**__ Kis bare mein?_

_**Shreya- **__ACP sir ke bare mein puchna chati hu._

_**Daya- **__ACP sir ke bare mein?_

_**Shreya- **__Kya aap mere help karenge?_

_**Daya- **__Kaise help?_

_**Shreya- **__Sir, woh maine suna hai ki ACP sir bahut strict hain._

_**Daya- **__Strict?_

_**Shreya- **__Aap ko nahi lagta ki ACP sir strict hain?_

_**Daya- **__Suru mein strict karte hain, par bad main nahi karte. Lekin tum yeh sab kyun puch rahi ho? Kya tumhe bhi woh strict lagte hain?_

_**Shreya- **__Nahi sir, mujhe toh woh acche lagte hai. _

_**Daya- **__Woh sach main acche hain._

_**Shreya- **__Aur Abhijeet sir?_

_**Daya- **__Abhijeet ki toh kisi se bhi tulna nahi ke ja sakte._

_**Shreya- **__Ha sir, jab aap ka operation ho raha tha toh unse jadha aur koi parishan nahi tha._

_**Daya- **__Main janta hu, lekin woh mujhse abhi tak milne kyun nahi aaya?_

_**Shreya- **__Kyunki woh ghar chale gaye._

_**Daya-**__ Ghar jakar thik kiya usne. Kamse kam parishan toh nahi hoga._

_**Shreya-**__ Aap bhi rest kar jiya sir._

_**Daya- **__Thik ha._

_**She made him sleep and went to bathroom. After five minutes, she came out and saw that a man was about shoot Daya. She ran to the man, but the man hit her on head and ran away. Daya heard the noise so he get up and get shocked when he saw Shreya on the floor. He immediately get up and tried to go where Shreya was, but he was unable to do that. He hardly get to Shreya and get her head to his lap. He called her many times, but it was worthless. Then, he looked at the table for water, but it was finished. He didn't had any other options so he went outside and called the doctor. Doctor was surprised to see Daya walking so the doctor asked**_

_**Doctor- **__Mr. Daya, aap itne jaldi chalne lage?_

_**Daya- **__Doctor, woh Shreya._

_**Doctor- **__Kaun Shreya._

_**Daya- **__Wohi jo mere saath the._

_**Doctor- **__Kya hua unne?_

_**Daya-**__ Pata nahi._

_**Doctor- **__Matlab?_

_**Daya-**__ Aap chaliye na mere saath._

_**Doctor- **__Ha, chaliye._

_**Daya came with the doctor and show Shreya. The doctor became shocked when he found out that Shreya was only unconscious. The doctor looked at Daya and said**_

_**Doctor- **__Kya aap inse pyaar karte hain?_

_**Daya-**__ Pyaa... pyaar?_

_**Doctor- **__Ha, kyunki yeh sirf behos hui hain._

_**Daya- **__Behos?_

_**Doctor- **__Ha, lekin aap jis tara se parishan ho raha the usse toh yehi lagta hai ki aap inse pyaar kar te hain._

_**Daya- **__Nahi doctor, jaisa aap soch raha hain waisa kuch nahi hai._

_**Daya and the doctor made Shreya laid on the bed and the doctor said**_

_**Doctor- **__Anyways, chinta ki koi baat nahi hai._

_**Daya-**__ Lagta hai kisi ne Shreya ke sar mein mara hai._

_**Doctor- **__Ha, inke cot toh yehi bata raha hai._

_**Daya turn around and saw some blood on the door. He went near the door and toughted the blood. For the first time, he shook his hand while touching someone's blood. Daya went back to the doctor and said**_

_**Daya- **__Doctor, mujhe kisi ka khoon mila hai._

_**Doctor- **__Khoon?_

_**Daya- **__Ha, woh darvaja mein tha._

_**Doctor-**__ Kya yeh inka khoon hai?_

_**Daya-**__ Mujhe nahi pata._

_**Doctor- **__Koi baat nahi, main check kar lunga. Aap inke saath rahana._

_**Daya- **__Thik hai._

_**The doctor went with the sample of the blood and Daya sat near the bed on the stool thinking**_

_**Daya(thinking)- **__Mujhe kya ho gaya hai? Main kyun Shreya ke liye itna parishan ho gaya tha? Aur woh doctor toh bol raha the ki main Shreya se pyaar karta hu. Uss doctor ko kyun aasa laga ki main Shreya se...? Saayad main kuch jadha hi parishan ho gaya tha, par kyun?_

_**Daya was thinking all this, but suddenly Shreya moved her finger and he noticed it. He immediately held her hand, but he remembers doctor's word so he left her hand and thinking**_

_**Daya(thinking)- **__Mujhe Shreya se dur hi rahana hoga. Hum kal hi ek dusre se mille hain aur toh aur main Shreya ko acchi tara se bhi nahi janta. Woh sirf mere junior hai aur kuch nahi._

_**While Daya was thinking all this, Shreya opened her eyes and saw Daya sitting. She immediately get up which helps Daya to come out of his thought. Both looked at each other in surprise way and Shreya said**_

_**Shreya- **__Sir aap vaha kya kar rahai hain? Aur main bed pe kaise?_

_**Daya- **__Shreya, relax._

_**Shreya came near him and said**_

_**Shreya- **__Sir, aap ko cot lagi hai aur aap aase baithya hain?_

_**Daya- **__Main thik hu Shreya._

_**Shreya- **__Sir, please aap bed par baithye._

_**Daya-**__ Par Shreya main thik hu._

_**Shreya-**__ Please Shreya mere liye._

_**It was hard for Daya to refuse Shreya so he went on the bed. Shreya was shocked to see Daya walking so she asked**_

_**Shreya- **__Sir aap thik ho gaye?_

_**Daya- **__Ha, aur iss liye main bol raha tha ki main thik hu par tum toh mere sunti hi nahi ho._

_**Shreya- **__I am sorry sir, mujhe pata nahi tha._

_**Daya-**__ Nahi Shreya, tumne mera liye hi toh kaha tha._

_**Shreya- **__Ha, par aap thik kaise ho gaye?_

_**Daya- **__Woh..._

_**Shreya-**__ Woh kya sir?_

_**Daya-**__ Woh maine dekha ki tum floor par thi toh mujhe chalna hi pada._

_**Shreya-**__ Toh aap ko mere wajase chalna pada._

_**Daya-**__ Ha, par tum behos kaise ho gayi?_

_**Shreya- **__Sir, woh ek adami aaya tha._

_**Daya-**__ Adami?_

_**Shreya-**__ Ha, aur woh aap ko marne wala tha par maine dekh liye._

_**Daya-**__ Toh woh tumhe mar kar bhag gaya?_

_**Shreya-**__ Ha, sir._

_**Daya- **__Tumne uska cehare dekha?_

_**Shreya- **__Ha, sir._

_**Daya- **__Toh thik hai, Bureau chalo._

_**Shreya- **__Lekin sir aap...?_

_**Daya- **__Main thik hu Shreya._

_**Shreya- **__Lekin doctor ne abhi tak aapko discharge nahi ki hai._

_**Daya was about to say something, but doctor enters saying**_

_**Doctor- **__Ab yeh ja sakte hain._

_**Shreya- **__Lekin doctor?_

_**Doctor- **__Ab yeh thik ho gaye hain._

_**Daya- **__Ha, Shreya._

_**Shreya-**__ OK, sir._

_**Daya-**__ Doctor, kya aapne uss khoon check kiya?_

_**Shreya- **__Khoon? Kis ka khoon?_

_**Daya-**__ Pata nahi._

_**Doctor- **__Maine check kar liya hai._

_**Daya-**__ Kis ka khoon hai?_

_**Doctor-**__ Inka nahi hai._

_**Daya-**__ Yeh khoon ek adami ka hai._

_**Shreya-**__ Sir, yeh khoon aap ko kaha mila?_

_**Daya-**__ Darvaja mein tha._

_**Shreya- **__Toh sir yeh uss ka hai jo aap ko marne aaya tha. Jab woh bhag raha tha toh woh darvaja se tak rayeh aur cot lag gaye thi._

_**Doctor- **__Kaun tha woh?_

_**Shreya- **__Mujhe pata nahi._

_**Daya- **__Par hum pata laga lange._

_**Doctor-**__ Toh aap log ab ja sakte hai._

_**DaReya- **__Thank you._

_**Daya changed his dress and they went to Bureau. **_

_**In Bureau**_

_**Everyone was about to go to hospital to meet DaReya, but became shocked when they saw DaReya. Abhijeet went to Daya and hugged him. Everyone became happy to see Daya back in Bureau, but little sad when they saw aid band on Shreya's head. Purvi went near her and said**_

_**Purvi- **__kaise ho Shreya?_

_**Shreya- **__Main thik hu purvi. Aur tum kaise ho?_

_**Purvi- **__Main thik hu, lekin tumhare sar mein kya ho gaya?_

_**Shreya- **__Kuch nahi Purvi, woh bas choti se cot hai._

_**Then ACP comes near them and said**_

_**ACP- **__Par yeh cot lagi kaise?_

_**Daya- **__Sir, woh aaj hospital mein ek adami na mujhe marne ki kosis ki._

_**Abhijeet- **__Kya? Kaun tha woh?_

_**Shreya-**__ Pata nahi sir._

_**ACP- **__Toh kya yeh cot bhi usse ke wajase lagi hai?_

_**Shreya- **__Ha, sir._

_**Purvi-**__ Tumne uska cehara dekha?_

_**Shreya- **__Ha._

_**Abhijeet-**__ Kya tum uska sketch bana sakte ho?_

_**Shreya- **__Ha, sir_

_**ACP- **__Toh phir banayo. Hum bhi toh dekha ussa jo hamare officer ko marna chata hai._

_**After half an hour, the scratch became ready and everyone went to see it. All of them became surprised, when they looked at the sketch.**_

_**What will happen next? Do you think other officers recognized the man? **_

_**A/N- Thanks for the reviews and please continue reviewing. Only yours reviews can encourage me to continue this story. If you will not review then i will think that you don't like my story and i will stop writing. Tell me how is it? Bye and take care.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N- Thanks for the reviews. I am glad that my readers found out my mistakes. I am not an indian and i am an ESL student so i don't know that much of Hindi and English. I hope you will understand.**_

_**After half an hour, the sketch became ready and everyone went to see it. All of them became surprised, when they looked at the sketch.**_

_**ACP(shocked)- **__Shreya, kya yehi hai woh?_

_**Shreya- **__Ha, sir issi ne Daya sir ko marne ki kosis ki thi._

_**Daya- **__Par yeh kaise ho sakta hai?_

_**Shreya- **__Kyun sir? Kya aap issa jante hain?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Shreya, yeh purana criminal hai._

_**ACP- **__Aur yeh toh jail mein tha._

_**Daya- **__Shreya, saayad tumne kisi aur ko dekha hoga._

_**Shreya- **__Nahi sir, maine issi ko dekha tha._

_**Abhijeet- **__Agar tumne dekha hai toh yehi hoga._

_**ACP- **__Ab tum dono ghar jaho._

_**Daya- **__Dono?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Tum aur Shreya._

_**Shreya- **__Lekin sir main duty kar sakte hu._

_**Daya- **__Nahi Shreya tum jaho._

_**Abhijeet- **__Aur tum?_

_**Daya- **__Main apna kam karunga._

_**ACP-**__ Nahi Daya, tum abhi abhi hospital se aaha ho aur iss liye hum chate hain ki tum aaj ghar jakar rest karo._

_**Shreya(looking at Daya)- **__Ha, sir aapko rest karna hoga._

_**Abhijeet- **__Aur tumhe bhi Shreya._

_**Shreya- **__Mujhe? Mujhe kya hua hai?_

_**ACP- **__Tum Daya ke saath hospital mein thi aur tumhe bhi chot lagi hai._

_**Shreya- **__Lekin sir iss mein rest karne wali kya baat hai?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Tum dono ek hi type ke ho._

_**Daya- **__Matlab?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Ziddi!_

_**ACP- **__Woh toh hai._

_**Daya- **__Sir, aap bhi Abhijeet ke side le raha hain?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Tum dono aise baat ko tal nahi sakte, tum dono ko jana hi hoga._

_**Daya- **__Accha thik hai, lekin jo bhi milta hai mujhe bata dana._

_**Abhijeet- **__Thik hai, ab jaho._

_**Daya- **__Chalo Shreya._

_**Shreya- **__OK sir._

_**Abhijeet- **__Ek minute._

_**Shreya- **__Kya hua sir?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Tum dono jahoge kaise?_

_**Daya- **__Oh ha, hamara pas toh car bhi nahi hai aur yaha bhi taxi mein aaha tha._

_**Abhijeet- **__Iss liye tum mere car leke jahao._

_**Daya- **__Lekin tum ghar kaise aahoge?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Tum uska chinta mat karo__**.**_

_**Daya- **__Accha thik hai._

_**Abhijeet gave the key to Daya and DaReya went. Next day, everyone came to Bureau and wished each other and did their work. After some hours they found out the criminal and he was the brother of the man who was missing from last 2-3 days. After the case solved, ACP told everyone to go for lunch. All of them went to cafeteria and ate their lunch, but Shreya was looking at Daya and Purvi who was near her noticed that.**_

_**Purvi- **__Kya hua Shreya? Tum Daya sir ko aise kyun dekh rahi ho?_

_**Shreya- **__Kuc... kuch nahi Purvi._

_**Purvi- **__Kuch toh hai Shreya, lekin tum bata nahi rahi ho._

_**Shreya- **__Tumhe aisa kyun lagta hai ki main kuch chupa rahi hu?_

_**Purvi- **__Jis tara se tum Daya sir ko dekh rahi ho usse ko yehi lagta hai ki tum..._

_**Shreya- **__Main kya?_

_**Purvi- **__Kya tum Daya sir ko pasand karti ho?_

_**Shreya- **__Nahi toh._

_**Purvi- **__Agar karti ho toh bata dana kahin der na ho jaye._

_**Shreya- **__Are Purvi aise koi baat nahi hai._

_**Purvi- **__Thik hai ab chalo._

_**Shreya- **__Chalo._

_**All of them went back to Bureau, but Shreya was thinking about Purvi's words and a month passed like this. After a month, there was a case reported and all of them went to the crime scene. Shreya became shocked when she saw the dead body and starts crying. Daya and all other officers were surprised by Shreya's act so Daya and Abhijeet went near her.**_

_**Daya- **__Are Shreya, tum ro kyun rahi ho?_

_**Shreya- **__Si... sir woh..._

_**Abhijeet- **__Woh kya Shreya? _

_**Shreya- **__Sir, yeh mera dost hai._

_**Daya- **__Tumhara dost?_

_**Shreya- **__Ha, sir._

_**Daya- **__Accha thik hai tum... tum santh ho jao._

_**Abhijeet- **__Iss ka naam kya hai?_

_**Shreya- **__Raj._

_**Daya- **__Kya tum iske ghar wale ko janti ho?_

_**Shreya- **__Ha, sir iski ek bahan hai Arati._

_**Abhijeet- **__Iske parents?_

_**Shreya- **__Woh iss duniya mein nahi hain._

_**Abhijeet- **__Tum chinta mat karo sab thik ho jahaga._

_**They sent the dead body to the Forensic lab and came back to Bureau, but Shreya was still sad. ACP came to Bureau and everyone went shocked because his face was full of anger.**_

_**Abhijeet- **__Sir._

_**Daya- **__Sir, aap itne gusse mein..._

_**ACP- **__Tum sab ne mujhe bata kyun nahi ki ek muder hua hai?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Sir, aap meeting mein the toh humne socha ki..._

_**ACP- **__Kya socha?_

_**Daya- **__Sir, hum aap ko disturb nahi karna chate the._

_**Sachin- **__Agar hum aapko bata data toh aap disturb ho jate._

_**Freddy- **__Lekin sir aap ko kisne bataya?_

_**ACP- **__Salunkhe ne._

_**Abhijeet- **__Kyun? Mera matlab kya bata uno ne?_

_**ACP- **__Lab mein bulaya hai._

_**Abhijeet- **__Toh jaldi chaliye. Bohut dino se Tarika ji ko dekha nahi hai._

_**Daya- **__Abhijeet!_

_**They went to Forensic lab and Dr. Salunkhe and Tarika gave them the informations. Shreya had tears on her eyes, but she was hidding from others. Daya turned around and saw Shreya full of tears so he went near her.**_

_**Daya- **__Shreya! Kya hua?_

_**Shreya- **__Kuch nahi sir. Mujhe kya hoga?_

_**Daya- **__Dekho Shreya, main janta hu ki tum dukhi ho._

_**Shreya- **__Ha, sir Raj mera bohut accha dost tha._

_**Daya- **__Don't worry Shreya, hum uske khooni ko jarur shaja denge._

_**Shreya- **__Mujhe pata hai sir aur issi liye ab main naho ro hunge._

_**Daya- **__Good!_

_**They went back to Bureau and found some informations. All were busy doing there work, but get interrupted by ACP.**_

_**ACP- **__Daya._

_**Daya- **__Yes, sir._

_**ACP-**__ Daya, tumhe aur Shreya ko ek restaurant jana hoga._

_**Shreya- **__Restaurant? Lekin kyun sir?_

_**ACP- **__Woh Raj ka khooni ana wala hai._

_**Abhijeet- **__Lekin aapko kaise pata chala?_

_**ACP- **__Mera khabri ne bataya hai._

_**Daya- **__OK sir._

_**ACP- **__Lekin tum dono ko couple banke jana hoga._

_**Shreya(surprisingly)- **__Couple banke?_

_**Abhijeet-**__ Are Shreya tum itni surprise kyun ho rahi ho?_

_**Shreya- **__Kuch nahi sir._

_**ACP- **__Accha ab ghar jakar ready ho jao aur Daya tum Shreya ko pick karna. Aur Abhijeet tumhe bhi jana hoga._

_**Abhijeet- **__Mujhe?_

_**ACP- **__Ha aur tum Tarika ke saath ja sakte ho._

_**Abhijeet(happily)- **__Tarika ji ke saath?_

_**Daya- **__Ha, Abhijeet. Tarika ji ke saath._

_**ACP- **__Maine ussa baat diya hai._

_**Abhijeet- **__Toh thik hai sir._

_**ACP- **__Aur tum bhi Tarika ko pick karna._

_**Abhijeet- **__OK sir, lekin woh hai kaun sir?_

_**ACP- **__Arati ka pati hai._

_**Shreya- **__Raj ki bahan ka pati?_

_**ACP- **__Ha, Shreya._

_**Daya- **__Lekin usna Raj ko mara kyun hoga sir?_

_**ACP- **__Mera khabri bol raha tha ki usne Arati ke pati ko kisi se baat karte hua suna hai. Lekin usne bataya nahi ki kyun mara hai._

_**Abhijeet- **__OK sir._

_**After 1 hour DaReya and Abhirika went to the restaurant. Shreya and Tarika were in sari and Duo in coat pant. DaReya sat in a table and Abhirika in another. Daya was lost in Shreya and Abhijeet in Tarika. It was normal for Tarika, but Shreya became surprised when she saw Daya looking at her in a different way. None of them were talking, but suddenly a man entered shouting so they came to reality. The man went near Tarika and looked at her from top to bottom. Abhijeet became angry, but Tarika held his hand so he controled himself. After looking at Tarika he looked at Shreya and did the same. All of them were angry and when the man tried to touch Shreya, Daya slapped him. Shreya became surprised, but felt safe. The man took out his gun and pointed on Shreya's head. Everyone in the restaurant get sceared.**_

_**Daya- **__Chod de ussa._

_**Man- **__Mujhe thappad mara tune._

_**Abhijeet- **__Agar ussa kuch hua na toh._

_**Man- **__Toh kya karoge?_

_**Shreya was scared and Tarika was worried. Duo signaled each other so Abhijeet went back of the man and hit the man. The man fell down and Shreya ran to Daya and hugged him. Abhirika smiled seeing DaReya hugging, but Daya went shocked. **_

_**Man- **__Kaun ho tum log?_

_**Shreya came to reality and jerk herself. **_

_**Abhijeet- **__CID!_

_**Man-**__ CID?_

_**Daya- **__Ha, CID._

_**The man tried to run, but Daya caught him and slapped. All of them went back to Bureau with the man. **_

_**ACP- **__Toh batao Kyun mara Raj ko._

_**Man- **__Raj ko pata chal gaya tha ki main uski bahan ko dhoka de raha hu._

_**Daya- **__Kaisa dhoka?_

_**Man- **__Maine Arati se property ke liye shaadi ki thi. Aur Raj ko pata chal gaya tha ki mere grilfriend hai. Toh maine socha ki agar Raj ko mar diya toh uski property bhi mera hoga kyunki uski toh family hi nahi hai aur Arati ko pata bhi nahi chala ga._

_**Abhijeet- **__Lekin CID ne tumhara plan fail kardiya._

_**Man- **__Ha._

_**They sent the man to the jail and ACP told everyone to go home. Tarika was also in Bureau so Abhijeet went near Daya.**_

_**Abhijeet- **__Daya!_

_**Daya-**__ Kya hua Abhijeet? Ghar nahi jana hai kya?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Daya, woh aaj Tarika ji bhi yahi hai toh main unke saath jana chata hu._

_**Daya-**__ Ohh OK._

_**Abhijeet- **__Waise Shreya ko saath leke jana._

_**Daya-**__ Abhijeet tum phir se..._

_**Abhijeet- **__Are woh toh tumhara saath aahi thi na toh uska pas car nahi hai._

_**Daya- **__Main toh bhulhi gaya tha._

_**Abhijeet- **__Toh main chalta hu._

_**Daya-**__ Bye._

_**Abhirika went and Daya came near Shreya. Shreya was feeling embarrassment thinking what she did in the restaurant. **_

_**Daya- **__Shreya!_

_**Shreya- **__Yes, sir._

_**Daya- **__Chale?_

_**Shreya- **__Kaha?_

_**Daya- **__Ghar._

_**Shreya- **__Main chali jahungi sir._

_**Daya- **__Nahi tum mere saath aahi thi aur mere saath hi jahogi._

_**Shreya- **__Lekin sir._

_**Daya- **__Lekin vekin kuch nahi ab chalo._

_**Shreya- **__OK sir, lekin ek condition hai._

_**Daya- **__Thik hai bolo._

_**Shreya- **__Bad main bolungi._

_**Daya- **__OK, ab chalo._

_**They drove off to Shreya's house and after 20 minutes, they reached to her house. **_

_**Daya- **__Tumhara ghar agaya._

_**Shreya- **__Thank you sir, par aap ko ander chalna hoga._

_**Daya- **__Ander?_

_**Shreya- **__Ha, sir aap ko yaad hai na ki maine aapse kaha tha ki ek condition par hi main chalhungi._

_**Daya- **__Ha, toh kya yehi hai woh condition?_

_**Shreya- **__Ha, sir aap ko ander chalna hoga._

_**Daya- **__Tum bhi na Shreya..._

_**Shreya- **__Chale._

_**Daya- **__OK!_

_**A/N- **__**I know it's not that much nice but i at least tried. I hope you liked it and please tell me what do you think. PLEASE REVIEW so i can know about your thoughts.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N- Huge thanks to those who reviewed and sorry for late update, but i am a student and i had to do my school work so i hope you understand my problem.**_

_**DaReya went inside thinking about what happened in restaurant.**_

_**Shreya- **__Sir, aap yaha baithiye main coffee bana ke lati hu._

_**Daya- **__Are Shreya coffee ki kya zarurat hai?_

_**Shreya- **__Nahi sir, aap baithiye main banati hu._

_**Daya- **__Thik hai, lekin main bhi tumhara help karunga._

_**Shreya- **__Sir, yeh aap kya khe raha hain?_

_**Daya- **__Kyun? Tumhe nahi lagta ki main coffee bana sakta hu?_

_**Shreya- **__Nahi sir, mera matlab yeh nahi tha._

_**Daya- **__Toh kya tha?_

_**Shreya- **__Woh... Acha thik hai._

_**Daya- **__Toh chalo._

_**DaReya went to kitchen and Shreya starts making coffee. Shreya was in front and Daya was behind her.**_

_**Shreya- **__Sir, kya aap mujhe coffee powder de sakte hain?_

_**Daya didn't say anything because he was lost in her. She get confused as he didn't say anything and turned around, but she stepped on her own sari. She was about to fall, but Daya held her by waist. They were lost in each other's eyes for 2 minutes and came back to the reality. **_

_**Daya-**__ Tum... tum thik ho?_

_**Shreya- **__H... ha, sir main thik hu._

_**Daya- **__Sorry! Woh tum girne wali thi toh..._

_**Shreya-**__ Aap sorry kyun bol raha hain? In fact aaja aapke vajase main bach gayi._

_**Daya- **__Tum mujhse kuch khe rahi thi na?_

_**Shreya- **__Ha, sir woh coffee powder..._

_**Daya- **__Oh OK._

_**Daya give the powder to her and after some minutes the coffee became ready and they went to living room. They were drinking their coffee, but a call in Daya's phone disturbed them.**_

_**On phone**_

_**Daya- **__Ha, Abhijeet kya hua?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Are Daya tum kaha ho?_

_**Daya- **__Kyun? Kya hua?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Kuch nahi woh bas tum abhi tak ghar nahi aaye toh..._

_**Daya- **__Main bas aahi raha tha._

_**Abhijeet- **__Waise tum kaha ho?_

_**Daya- **__Woh Shreya..._

_**Abhijeet- **__Accha cha toh ab main samja ki mera dost abhi tak ghar kyun nahi aaya. Shreya jo saath mein hai._

_**Daya-**__ Tum jaisa soch raha ho waisa kuch nahi hai._

_**Abhijeet- **__Toh maine kab kaha ki waisa kuch hai._

_**Daya- **__Abhijeet tum bhi na._

_**Abhijeet- **__Accha ab rakta hu jaldi aana._

_**Daya- **__Thik hai._

_**He ended the call and looked at Shreya. Shreya was lost in her own thought so Daya put his hand on her shoulder. **_

_**Daya- **__Shreya!_

_**Shreya- **__Yes, sir._

_**Daya- **__Ab main chalta hu._

_**Shreya- **__Kuch der baithiye na sir._

_**Daya- **__Nahi Shreya, Abhijeet mera wait kar raha hai._

_**Shreya- **__OK sir._

_**Daya- **__Bye._

_**Shreya- **__Bye._

_**Daya went to his house and Shreya thinks.**_

_**Shreya(thinking)- **__Jab bhi Daya sir mere pas hote hain mujhe bohut accha lagta hai. Pata nahi kya ho raha hai mujhe. Jabse CID joined ki hai tabse aisa feel ho raha hai. Saayad Purvi sach khe rahi thi, saayad main Daya sir ko pasand karne lagi hu, lekin yeh nahi ho sakta woh toh mere senior hain. Oh god please help me._

_**After 10 minutes Daya reached his house. He entered the house and saw Abhijeet in kitchen. He also went to kitchen and hugged him. Abhijeet became happy to see Daya, but thought to tense him.**_

_**Abhijeet- **__Toh kab hua yeh sab?_

_**Daya- **__Kya?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Propose kab kiya?_

_**Daya- **__Propose? Aur kis ko?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Shreya ko aur kis ko?_

_**Daya-**__ Waisa kuch nahi hai._

_**Abhijeet- **__Agar kuch nahi hai toh tum uske ghar main kya kar raha the?_

_**Daya- **__Woh toh Shreya ne ander bulaliya toh..._

_**Abhijeet- **__Maana nahi kar paya._

_**Daya- **__Ha._

_**Abhijeet- **__Yehi toh pyaar hai boss. _

_**Daya- **__Kya?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Ha._

_**Daya-**__ Boss tum bhi na bas majak karte rahate ho._

_**Abhijeet- **__Yeh majak nahi hai Daya, yeh sach hai ki tum Shreya se pyaar karte ho. Lekin pata nahi tum khudse jhuth kyun bol raha ho._

_**Daya- **__Lekin boss__**...**_

_**Abhijeet- **__Lekin vekin kuch nahi dinner ready hai tum fresh ho kar aayo. _

_**Daya- **__Thik hai._

_**Duo ate their dinner and went to sleep, but Daya was thinking about Abhijeet's words. Next day, everyone went to Bureau and wished each other. There was no case reported yet so all of them were doing their work. After sometimes Dr. Salunkhe and Tarika came to Bureau. Abhijeet became happy when he saw Tarika, but became shocked when he saw Dr. Salunkhe with a big smile in his lip. **_

_**Abhijeet- **__Are Dr. saab aap yaha?_

_**Dr. Salunkhe- **__Ha, Abhijeet main yaha._

_**ACP came out from his cabin and went near everyone.**_

_**ACP- **__Sab thik toh hai na Salunkhe?_

_**Dr. Salunkhe- **__Ha ha sab thik hai._

_**Abhijeet- **__Toh aap yaha kyun? Mera matlab kuch kam tha?_

_**Daya- **__Aap itna muskura kyun raha hain?_

_**Dr. Salunkhe- **__Baat hi aise hai ki agar tum sunoge toh tum bhi muskura hoge._

_**ACP- **__Toh batana kya baat hai._

_**Tarika- **__Sir, Salunkhe sir trip pe jana chate hain._

_**Abhijeet- **__Trip?_

_**ACP- **__Kya yeh sach hai Salunkhe?_

_**Dr. Salunkhe- **__Aur nahi toh kya boss._

_**Daya- **__Dr. saab ka plan toh accha hai sir._

_**Abhijeet- **__Ha, sir._

_**ACP- **__Tum sab kya bol raha ho?_

_**Tarika- **__Sach hi toh bol raha hain hum._

_**Sachin- **__Ha, sir waise bhi koi case nahi hai._

_**ACP- **__Agar koi case aaya toh?_

_**Shreya- **__Hum bapas aayenge sir._

_**ACP- **__Toh thik hai._

_**Dr. Salunkhe- **__Iska matlab hum ja raha hain?_

_**ACP- **__Ha, lekin agar koi case aaya toh bapas ana hoga._

_**All- **__OK._

_**Freddy- **__Kitna maja aaya ga._

_**Panjak- **__Lekin sir hum ja kaha raha hain?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Are ha, yeh toh humne soch hi nahi._

_**Dr. Salunkhe- **__Lekin maine soch liya hai._

_**Daya- **__Kaha?_

_**Dr. Salunkhe- **__Shimla._

_**Purvi- **__Maine suna hai ki yeh jaga bohut khubsurat hai._

_**Dr. Salunkhe- **__So toh hai._

_**Tarika- **__Lekin aap kab gaye tha waha?_

_**Dr. Salunkhe- **__Pichle bar vacation mein gaya tha._

_**ACP- **__Accha thik hai ab sab apne apne ghar jaho aur packing karna suru karo. Kal shuba 7 baja Airport mein milte hain._

_**Freddy- **__7 baja?_

_**Sachin- **__Kya hua Freddy?_

_**Freddy- **__Kuch nahi sir._

_**Daya- **__Toh itna surprise kyun ho raha ho?_

_**Freddy- **__Mujhe laga tha ki ACP sir 5 baja bolne wala hain._

_**Abhijeet- **__5 baja?_

_**Freddy- **__Ha sir, lekin bhagwa ka sukar hai._

_**Shreya- **__Lekin Freddy sir reason kya hai._

_**Freddy- **__Are Shreya agar ACP sir 5 baja bolte toh mujhe subha uthna mein dar hoti na._

_**Pankaj- **__Woh toh hai._

_**ACP- **__Accha ab chalo._

_**All- **__OK_

_**All of them went to their house and packed their clothes, but not Duo. **_

_**In Duo House**_

_**Abhijeet- **__Are Daya kya kya pack karu?_

_**Daya- **__Yehi toh main bhi soch raha hu boss._

_**Abhijeet- **__Ab kya kare yaar?_

_**Daya- **__Kisi ko puchya kya?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Lekin kis ko?_

_**Daya- **__Tarika se pucho na._

_**Abhijeet- **__Are nahi nahi tum Shreya se puchlo._

_**Daya- **__Are boss woh mere junior hai woh kya socha gi._

_**Abhijeet- **__Woh toh hai. Lekin Tarika kya socha gi yaar._

_**Daya- **__Thik hai main Tarika se puch lata hu._

_**Abhijeet- **__Are nahi main puch lunga._

_**Daya- **__Toh thik hai._

_**Abhijeet called Tarika.**_

_**On Phone**_

_**Tarika- **__Hello!_

_**Abhijeet- **__Kaisi ho Tarika?_

_**Tarika- **__Main thik hu, aur tum?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Main thik hi hu, lekin..._

_**Tarika- **__Kuch problem hai kya?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Bohut badi problem hai Tarika._

_**Tarika- **__Lekin kya hua?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Woh packing..._

_**Tarika- **__Packing kya hua?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Hama pata hi nahi hai ki kya kya pack karna hai._

_**Tarika(laughing)- **__What?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Mujhe pata tha ki tum hasogi, lekin sach mein kuch pata nahi hai._

_**Tarika(controling the laughter)- **__Aur Daya._

_**Abhijeet- **__Usse bhi pata nahi hai._

_**Tarika- **__Daya bhi?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Ha._

_**Tarika- **Mujhe pata nahi tha ki tumhe packing karna bhi nahi aata._

**_Abhijeet- _**_Tarika please batao na._

**_Tarika- _**_Accha thik hai._

_**Tarika laughed, but told him what to do. After some times, Duo finished their packing. **_

_**Next day at 5 A.M. in Airport**_

_**Everyone came, but not Duo. Tarika and Shreya were being worried, but didn't show to anyone. Purvi saw both of them sad and realize that they are sad, but didn't why. After 10 minutes, Duo came so they became normal. Purvi became confused when she saw Shreya happy seeing Daya.**_

_**ACP- **__Tum dono ne der kyun ki?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Sir, woh Daya uth nahi raha tha toh..._

_**Daya(in low voice)- **__Are boss sabke samne kya bol raha ho._

_**ACP- **__Accha thik hai chalo._

_**Dr. Salunkhe- **__Ha boss, chalo._

_**On Plane**_

_**Abhirika, ACP and Dr. Salunkhe, Sachin and Purvi, Freddy and Pankaj sat beside each other so DaReya also sat beside each other. All of them were very happy thinking finally they get chance to go to trip with the team. They had little chit chat, but after some times, they became tired so they fell asleep. While in sleep Shreya hugged Daya and placed her head on Daya's shoulder. Daya woke up and saw Shreya hugging him and smiled, but he didn't know why was he smiling. He looked at everyone, but all of them were sleeping so he also went back to sleep smiling. After some hours, they reached shimla and everyone woke up. Shreya get confused thinking why didn't Daya do or say anything when she was hugging him. All of them happily came out of the plane.**_

_**Abhijeet- **__Hum aa toh gaye ab bas rahana ka intajam karna hai._

_**Dr. Salunkhe- **__Are tum iska tension matlo maine intajam karle hai._

_**ACP- **__Tune rahana ka intajam karle?_

_**Daya- **__Lagta hai aap sab planned karke aaya the Bureau._

_**Dr. Salunkhe- **__Ha, Daya maine sab planned karle hai._

_**Tarika- **__Agar karle hai toh yeh bhi khe dijeye ki hum sab kaha rahana wala hain._

_**Dr. Salunkhe- **__Mere dost ke farmhouse mein aur woh hama lane bhi aaya hai yaha._

_**ACP- **__Tu pagal ho gaya hai kya Salunkhe?_

_**Dr. Salunkhe- **__Are boss main thik hu aur sach khe raha hu._

_**Abhijeet- **__Lekin Dr. saab kya aapne apne dost se baat karle hai?_

_**Dr. Salunkhe-**__ Ha, Abhijeet, aur usne toh address bhi dadiya hai._

_**Daya- **__Lekin phir bhi?_

_**ACP(looking at Dr. Salunkhe)- **__Accha thik hai agar tune baat karle hai toh chalo._

_**Dr. Salunkhe- **__Yeh hui na baat._

_**Freddy- **__Chalo chalo jaldi chalo._

_**Sachin- **__Tumhe itne jaldi kyun ho rahi hai Freddy?_

_**Pankaj- **__Jarur bhuk lagi hogi._

_**Freddy- **__Ha._

_**Dr. Salunkhe- **__Tum sab chinta mat karo._

_**ACP- **__Ab chale._

_**All- **__Yes._

_**They found Dr. Salunkhe's friend and went to framhouse. After 30-40 minutes, they reached the farmhouse.**_

_**Purvi- **__Finally, hum aa gaye._

_**Shreya- **__Ha, Purvi aur yeh ghar bhi bohut bada hai._

_**Dr. Salunkhe's friend( )- **__Aap sab ko accha toh laga na?_

_**Dr. Salunkhe- **__Are accha nahi bohut accha laga._

_**ACP- **__Thank you aapne hamara liye itna sab kiya._

_** - **__Iss mein thank you ki kya baat hai. Yeh sab toh maine Salunkhe ke liye kiya hai. _

_**Dr. Salunkhe- **__Thank you Shiva._

_**Shiva- **__It's OK._

_**Freddy- **__Ander khane ke liye sab saman toh hai na?_

_**Shiva- **__Ha ha sab hai. Aur yeh ligiye chabi._

_**Freddy- **__Thank you._

_**Shiva- **__Accha ab main chalta hu aur agar kisi chiz ki zarurat padi toh mujhse khena. _

_**Dr. Salunkhe- **__OK._

_**Shiva went from there and the team entered the house. The house was beautiful and cleaned.**_

_**Daya- **__Are wa yeh ghar toh sach mein bohut accha hai._

_**Abhijeet- **__Ha, Daya._

_**Shreya- **__Aur sir clean bhi hai._

_**Freddy- **__Accha toh hai par khana kaha hai?_

_**ACP- **__Khana toh hama khud banana hoga._

_**Pankaj- **__Lekin sir bahut jorse bhuk lagi hai._

_**Tarika- **__Accha aap sab baithiya main, Shreya aur Purvi khana banate hain._

_**Shreya- **__Ha sir, Tarika sahi khe rahi hai._

_**Purvi- **__Ha._

_**Dr. Salunkhe- **__Lekin order karte hain na._

_**Purvi- **__Nahi sir hum banate hain na._

_**Sachin- **__Accha thik hai._

_**ACP-**__ Chalo hum fresh ho kar aate hain._

_**Shreya- **__Ji sir._

_**All of the men went to get fresh and 3 of the ladies went to Kitchen went to kitchen and starts making food. **_

_**In Kitchen**_

_**Tarika-**__ Are tum dono ko pata hai kal kya hua?_

_**Shreya- **__Kya hua Tarika?_

_**Purvi- **__Abhijeet sir ne I love you bol diya kya?_

_**Tarika- **__Are nahi._

_**Shreya- **__Toh phir kya hua._

_**Tarika- **__Woh kal Abhijeet ne phone kiya tha._

_**Purvi- **__Toh kya hua?_

_**Tarika-**__ Abhijeet bol raha tha ki ussa pata hi nahi hai ki kya kya pack karna hai._

_**Shreya- **__Kya? Toh Daya sir ne unne help nahi ki?_

_**Tarika-**__ Daya ko bhi toh pata hona chahiye na._

_**Purvi- **__Daya sir ko bhi pata nahi tha?_

_**Tarika- **__Nahi._

_**Shreya- **__OMG Daya sir bhi..._

_**Tarika- **__Ha, Shreya._

_**Purvi- **__Toh phir tumne kya kaha Tarika?_

_**Tarika- **__Bata diya ki kya karna hai._

_**Shreya- **__Yeh ladke sab aise hi hote hain kya?_

_**Tarika- **__Saayad!_

_**Purvi- **__Waise Shreya tumhari jindagi mein bhi koi hai kya?_

_**Shreya- **__Nahi toh, lekin kyun?_

_**Purvi-**__ Kuch nahi woh bas..._

_**Before she could complete her sentence Freddy interrupted her.**_

_**Freddy- **__Khana ready hua kya?_

_**Tarika- **__Ha sir, bas hone hi wala hai._

_**Freddy- **__Jaldi karo please._

_**Shreya- **__Bas 10 minutes sir._

_**Purvi- **__Ha sir, 10 minutes mein ready ho jayega._

_**Freddy- **__Accha thik hai, main 10 minutes bad aata hu._

_**Shreya- **__OK sir._

_**Tarika- **__Purvi tum table ready karo main sab ko bulati hu._

_**Purvi- **__Accha thik hai aur Shreya tum yaha dekho._

_**Shreya- **__OK._

_**Tarika and Purvi went from there. Tarika went to Duo's room and called them and Daya came down, but before she could go and call others, Abhijeet pulled Tarika toward him. Daya went down, but didn't saw anyone so he went to kitchen and saw Shreya. Daya went behind Shreya and call her so when she turned around they crashed with each other. Shreya tried to hold something so she couldn't fall, but she held the bowl which had water in it. The bolw fell and when she was about to fall, Daya held her, but they both slipped on water and fell down. Shreya was on the floor and Daya was on her. They had eye contact for 2-3 minutes, but Purvi disturbed them.**_

_**Purvi- **__Oh my god!_

_**They came back to reality and shyly get up.**_

_**Purvi- **__Sorry maine aap dono ko disturb kiya._

_**Daya- **__Nahi Purvi woh bas..._

_**Purvi- **__Waise aap dono romance kar raha the woh bhi kitchen mein?_

_**Shreya- **__Purvi, waisa kuch nahi hai._

_**Purvi- **__Sab aa gaye hain khana serve karte hain aur Daya sir aap bhi jahiye._

_**Daya- **__Ha ha._

_**Daya went to dining table and sat down. Tarika, Purvi and Shreya served everyone and Tarika sat near Abhijeet. There were 2 seats remained, one was near Sachin and other was near Daya. Purvi went and sat near Sachin so Shreya had to sit near Daya. After 20 minutes they finished the lunch and sat on sofa. Three of them finished the cleaning and came to everyone.**_

_**Pankaj- **__Waise manna padega tum tino(3) khana bohut aacha banati ho._

_**Dr. Salunkhe- **__Woh toh hai._

_**Shreya- **__Aap sab ko accha laga?_

_**ACP- **__Ha ha bohut accha tha._

_**Tarika-**__ Humne itne pyaar se jo banaya tha._

_**Purvi- **__Kiske liye?_

_**Tarika- **__Sab ke liye._

_**Sachin- **__Sab ke liye toh pata nahi, lekin kisi ke liye zarur tha._

_**Abhijeet- **__Tum kya khe raha ho Sachin._

_**Purvi- **__Sach hi toh khe raha hain sir._

_**Daya- **__Kya baat hai Purvi tum Sachin ko bada sopport kar rahi ho?_

_**Sachin- **__Sir aap bhi yeh sab sochte hain._

_**Purvi- **__Are sir aapko Daya sir ke bare mein pata nahi hai kya?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Daya ke bara ma?_

_**Purvi(looking at DaReya)- **__Ha sir, woh aaj kitchen mein..._

_**DaReya turned red so she didn't say anything else.**_

_**Abhijeet- **__Kya hua?_

_**Purvi- **__Kuch nahi sir._

_**Abhijeet- **__Batao na._

_**Daya-**__ Are woh khe rahi hai na ki kuch nahi hai._

_**Shreya- **__Ha sir._

_**ACP(looking at Freddy)- **__Waise Freddy tumhe kya hua?_

_**Freddy-**__ Kyun sir?_

_**Dr. Salunkhe- **__Pahale toh chilla raha the ab kya hua?_

_**Freddy- **__Pahale bhuk lagi thi na toh chilla raha tha, lekin ab main full hu._

_**Pankaj laughed, but ACP gave him the angry look so he became quiet. After that, all of them laughed including ACP.**_

_**What do you think will happen in next chapter?**_

_**A/N- I know it's not that much nice, but please tell me how was it. PLEASE REVIEW so i can know your thought. Waiting for your reviews. Bye and Take care!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N- Thank you for the reviews and hope you will like this chapter also.**_

_**Pankaj laughed, but ACP gave him the angry look so he became quiet. After that, all of them laughed including ACP. They spent their day talking and gaving fun. At 9:00 they finished their dinner.**_

_**At 9:00**_

_**Dr. Salunkhe- **__Ab hama sona chaiya._

_**Freddy- **__Are Salunkhe saab aapne toh meri dil ki baat boldi._

_**ACP- **__Isska matlab tum kisika wait kar rahe the._

_**Freddy- **__Ha sir._

_**Abhijeet-**__ Waise Freddy sach keh raha hai sir._

_**Daya- **__Ha, sir mujhe bhi neend aa rahi hai. _

_**ACP- **__Accha ab sote hain, lekin rooms kitne hain?_

_**Sachin-**__ 4 rooms hain sir._

_**ACP- **__Accha toh kaun kiske saath sohaga?_

_**Pankaj- **__Main toh Freddy sir ke saath sohunga._

_**Freddy- **__Are wah Pankaj._

_**Shreya- **__Hum tinno ek kamre mein sohenge sir._

_**Tarika & Purvi- **__Ha, sir._

_**ACP- **__Accha thik hai toh Sachin tum Freddy aur Pankaj ke saath sona._

_**Sachin- **__Freddy aur Pankaj ke saath?_

_**ACP- **__Ha._

_**Freddy- **__Aap chinta mat kijiye sir hum aapko disturb nahi karenge._

_**Sachin- **__I hope so._

_**Daya- **__Main aur Abhijeet ek saath sohenge._

_**Dr. Salunkhe- **__Chalo thik hai ab main aur hamare ACP sir bhi ek saath sote hain._

_**ACP- **__Ha chal, lekin tu kharate toh nahi marta na._

_**Sachin- **__Dr. saab ka toh pata nahi sir, lekin Freddy zarur marega._

_**Freddy- **__Sir aap..._

_**Sachin- **__Are Freddy main toh bas majak kar raha tha._

_**Pankaj- **__Accha ab sote hain._

_**Abhijeet- **__Ha, chalo._

_**Everyone went to their room and slept.**_

_**In Duo's room**_

_**Abhijeet- **__Daya!_

_**Daya- **__Hummm._

_**Abhijeet- **__Aaj bahut dino ke bad itna maja aaya na?_

_**Daya- **__Ha, Abhijeet aaj sach mein bahut maja aaya._

_**Abhijeet- **__Maja toh aaya, lekin tumhe Shreya se baat karne chaiye thi yaar._

_**Daya- **__Shreya se? Kis bare mein?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Tum jante ho ki main kis chiz ki baat kar raha hu._

_**Daya- **__Abhijeet, maine kaha na ki aise koi baat nahi hai._

_**Abhijeet- **__Kuch toh hai, lekin sirf tumhe nahi Shreya bhi apne dil ki baat nahi sun rahi hai._

_**Daya- **__Matlab?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Matlab yeh ki jaha tak mujhe pata hai woh bhi tumse pyaar karte hai yaar._

_**Daya- **__Tumhe kaise pata._

_**Abhijeet-**__ Maine bhi pyaar kiya hai yaar. Mujhe pata hai ki jab koi pyaar main hota hai woh kaisa behave karta hai._

_**Daya(confused)- **__Accha toh batao kaisa behave karta hai?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Tumhe isse kya matlab tum toh kisi se pyaar hi nahi karte na._

_**Daya- **__Are boss..._

_**Abhijeet-**__ Shreya ka baratav se toh aisa hi lagta hain ki woh bhi tumse pyaar karte hai._

_**Daya(happily)- **__Accha tumhe sach main lagta hai ki woh mujhse..._

_**Abhijeet(smiling)- **__Are yeh baat sun kar itna khus kyun ho rahe ho? _

_**Daya(trying to hide the happiness)- **__Main kaha khus ho raha hu yaar, main toh bas puch raha tha._

_**Abhijeet- **__Accha thik hai ab sote hain._

_**Daya- **__Lekin boss..._

_**Abhijeet- **__Pehle toh keh rahe the ki neend aa rahi hai aur ab kya hua?_

_**Daya- **__Accha thik hai._

_**Daya became happy to hear that Shreya also loves him, but didn't asked Abhijeet any more questions because he knew Abhijeet will tense him later. Abhijeet slept and Daya thinks.**_

_**Daya(thinking)- **__Kya Abhijeet ne jo bhi kaha woh sach hai? Kya main sach mein Shreya se pyaar karta hu? Saayad karta hu, lekin kya Shreya sach mein mujhse pyaar karte hai. Yeh bhi toh ho sakta hai ki sirf Abhijeet ko hi aisa laga ho. Agar mujhe sach mein Shreya se pyaar hoga hai toh mujhe yeh pata laga na hoga ki kya Shreya bhi mujhse pyaar karte hai ya nahi? Agar woh mujhse pyaar nahi karti toh? Lekin jo bhi ho mujhe pata laga na hi toh pakka ho gaya ki main Shreya se pyaar karta hu, lekin mujhe pata laga na hoga ki Shreya mere bare mein kya sochte hai._

_**Daya went to sleep thinking all this and on the other hand.**_

_**In Ladies' room**_

_**Purvi was in middle and Shreya & Tarika were on the side. Shreya was thinking about the eye contact she had with Daya in kitchen. Purvi was in middle so she realized that Shreya was thinking about something.**_

_**Purvi- **__Shreya, Kya soch rahi ho?_

_**Shreya was still thinking so she didn't respond. Purvi turned to Tarika so she can talk about what might Shreya thinking about.**_

_**Purvi-**__ Tarika!_

_**Tarika- **__Are Purvi, tum abhi tak sohi nahi?_

_**Purvi- **__Itni jaldi neend kaise aaha gi?_

_**Tarika- **__Woh toh hai._

_**Purvi-**__ Tarika, yeh Shreya kya soch rahi hai?_

_**Tarika- **__Kyun?_

_**Purvi- **__Kyun ka kya matlab hai? _

_**Tarika- **__Lekin kya hua?_

_**Purvi- **__Pata nahi, lekin kya tum mujhe bata sakte ho ki jab kisi ko pyaar ho jata hai toh kaisa behave karta hai?_

_**Tarika- **__Tumhe bhi pyaar ho gaya kya?_

_**Purvi- **__Are mujhe nahi Shreya ko hua hai._

_**Tarika- **__Shreya ko?_

_**Purvi- **__Ha._

_**Tarika- **__Lekin kisse?_

_**Purvi- **__Saayad Daya sir se?_

_**After hearing Daya's name Shreya came back to the real world.**_

_**Shreya- **__Daya sir..._

_**Purvi-**__ Lo Daya sir ka naam liya aur madam sapne se bahar._

_**Tarika- **__Tum sach keh rahi ho Purvi._

_**Shreya- **__Kis bare mein baat kar rahe ho tum dono?_

_**Purvi- **__Yehi ki tum raat raat bar kiske bare mein soch rahi ho._

_**Tarika- **__Daya ke bare mein na?_

_**Shreya- **__Ha... mera matlab nahi..._

_**Purvi- **__Madam ne sach toh bol hi diya hai ab yeh bhi bata dijiye ki kahin aap kitchen ke bare mein toh nahi soch nahi thi._

_**Tarika- **__Are yeh bich mein kitchen kaha se aa gaya?_

_**Shreya- **__Kuc... kuch nahi Tarika Purvi toh majak kar rahi ha._

_**Shreya became worried so Purvi left that topic.**_

_**Purvi-**__ Mujhe neend aa raha hai toh ab main so jate hu._

_**Shreya- **__Ha ha so jaho._

_**Tarika- **__Lekin itni kya jaldi hai._

_**Shreya- **__Are Tarika agar usse neend aa raha hai toh sone do na usse._

_**Purvi- **__Lekin thodi der mein bhi so sakte hu._

_**Shreya- **__Are nahi nahi Purvi tum so jaho._

_**Tarika- **__Accha thik hai, lekin kal iss kitchen ka raaz zarur bata Purvi._

_**Purvi- **__OK._

_**Purvi slept so Shreya became normal and all of them went to sleep. Next morning, all of them came to living room, but Shreya and Daya was not there. Purvi told Tarika what she saw in kitchen. Tarika became shocked and tells Abhijeet. **_

_**Abhijeet- **__Kya yeh sach hai?_

_**Tarika-**__ Ha, Purvi ne khud dekha hai._

_**Abhijeet- **__Lagta hai ab janab ko pyaar ko ehasas hoga._

_**Tarika- **__Matlab?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Matlab yeh ki Daya Shreya se pyaar karta hai, lekin manne ko tayar hi nahi hai._

_**Tarika- **__Saayad Shreya bhi Daya se pyaar karte hai__**.**_

_**Abhijeet- **__Accha._

_**Tarika- **__Ha woh..._

_**Tarika told Abhijeet the full story about the night.**_

_**Abhijeet- **__Isska matlab Daya aur Shreya ek dusre se pyaar karte hain._

_**Tarika- **__Ha, lekin hum aisa kya kare jissa in dono ek ho sake._

_**Abhijeet- **__Shreya kaha hai?_

_**Tarika- **__Room mein hai._

_**Abhijeet- **__Daya bhi room mein hai._

_**Tarika- **__Ek plan hai._

_**Abhijeet- **__Kya?_

_**Tarika- **__Suno..._

_**Tarika told him the plan and goes to ladies room.**_

_**In Ladies room**_

_**Shreya came out of bathroom and Tarika entered.**_

_**Shreya- **__I am sorry Tarika main late ho gahi na?_

_**Tarika- **__Woh toh hai._

_**Shreya- **__Chalo._

_**Tarika- **__Tum kaha ja rahi ho?_

_**Shreya- **__Niche!_

_**Tarika-**__ Main toh bas apna phone lena aahi thi, lekin please tum Daya ko uske room mein ja kar dekho na._

_**Shreya- **__Kyun?_

_**Tarika- **__Woh abhi tak niche nahi aaya hai toh..._

_**Shreya- **__Toh Abhijeet sir ne nahi dekha?_

_**Tarika- **__Actually, woh kya hai na sab plan kar raha hain ki kaha kaha jana hain. Toh please..._

_**Shreya- **__OK._

_**In Duo's room**_

_**Shreya entered the room, but didn't see anyone. She looked everywhere, but no one was there. When she was about to go, she heard Daya shouting from bathroom.**_

_**Daya(shouting)-**__ Are koi hai?Abhijeet mujhe towal do please._

_**Shreya saw towal on the bed and realized that he forgot to take it. She grabbed the towal and went near bathroom. She gave him the towal, but he saw her hand.**_

_**Daya(thinking)- **__Yeh toh Shreya hai. Saayad yehi accha mauka hai iski dil ki baat janne ka._

_**Daya- **__Are itna dur kyun khada ho Abhijeet? Thoda najdik aaho._

_**Shreya stretched her hand so Daya could get the towal, but he was still acting. He pulled her inside and Shreya felt embarrassment seeing Daya shirtless so she turned around.**_

_**Daya(with fake anger)- **__Tum yaha?_

_**Shreya(embarrassment)- **__Woh main..._

_**Daya- **__Tum kya?_

_**Shreya- **__Sorry sir._

_**Daya- **__Mujhse milne aahi thi?_

_**Shreya(confused)- **__Nahi sir woh toh bas..._

_**Daya(moving closer)- **__Bas kya?_

_**Daya came very near to her so she turned around.**_

_**Shreya- **__Sir, aa... aap kya kar rahe hain?_

_**Daya(smiling)- **__Mujhe pata nahi tha ki tum mujhse itna daarte ho._

_**Shreya- **__Matlab aap gussa hona ka natak kar rahe the?_

_**Daya- **__Tumhe kya lagi ki main tumhe..._

_**Daya moved more closer so she closed her eyes. Daya understood that she has feelings for him**_

_**Daya- **__Main tumse kaise gussa ho sakta hu?_

_**Shreya became confused and opened her eyes, but she saw Daya very closer to her.**_

_**Shreya- **__Mat... matlab?_

_**Daya realized that she was feeling nervous so he stepped back.**_

_**Daya- **__ Mere matlab iss mein gussa hone wahi kya baat hai?_

_**Shreya- **__OK, sir main chalti ho, aap ready ho kar aa jahiye._

_**Daya- **__OK, thank you._

_**Shreya- **__Thank you kyun sir?_

_**Daya- **__Mujhe towal dene ke liye._

_**Shreya- **__Koi baat nahi sir._

_**She went from there and Daya smiled thinking about her reaction when he went near her. After 10 minutes, Daya came to living room and saw everyone enjoying. He went and sat near Abhijeet.**_

_**Abhijeet- **__Thanks god._

_**Daya- **__Kya hua Abhijeet?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Tum ab aa rahe ho aur puch rahe ho ki kya hua._

_**Daya- **__Sorry yaar._

_**ACP- **__Accha yeh sorry vorry chodo aur batao ki kaha kaha jana hai._

_**Daya- **__Ab tak plan nahi kiya hai?_

_**Sachin- **__Aap nahi tha na toh ab tak pakka nahi hua hai ki kaha jana hai._

_**Dr. Salunkhe-**__ Ab batao ki kaha jana hai._

_**Freddy- **__Beach._

_**Pankaj- **__Ha, sir main bhi yahi soch raha tha, lekin isse pehle ki hum beach ja hain kya hum mall ja sakte hain?_

_**Daya- **__Mall?_

_**Pankaj- **__Ha sir maine suna hai ki yaha bahut acche acche chiz milte hain._

_**ACP- **__Toh kya tum sab mall ja kar hi beach jana chate ho?_

_**Duo- **__Ha sir._

_**Sachin- **__Purvi se bhi puch lete hain sir._

_**Abhijeet(smiling)- **__Purvi se?_

_**Sachin-**__ Mera matlab hai ki Purvi, Tarika aur Shreya se._

_**Daya- **__Ohhh, mujhe laga ki tum..._

_**Sachin-**__ Nahi sir aise baat nahi hai._

_**Duo- **__Toh humne kab kaha aise baat hai. _

_**All of them laughed and after 10 minutes, ladies called them for breakfast. All of them finished their breakfast and went to mall. They were many so they decided to go by bus. **_

_**In Bus**_

_**The bus was almost full. Freddy and Pankaj sat together and starts talking about funny things. ACP and Dr. Salunkhe sat next to each other and Purvi sat next to Sachin because she knew about the plan. Shreya was about to sit next to Tarika, but she said she want Abhijeet to sit there so she can sit near Daya. Shreya left that seat moved little far, but there were not any more seats. Then, she saw a seat near Daya so She went near.**_

_**Shreya-**__ Sir kya main yaha baith sakte hu?_

_**Daya- **__Are ha ha kyun nahi._

_**She sat near him and Abhirika and Purvi simlied thinking their plan is working. Sachin saw Purvi smiling and became comfused.**_

_**Sachin- **__Tum hus kyun rahi ho Purvi?_

_**Purvi- **__Plan jo kam kar raha hai._

_**Sachin- **__Kaisa plan?_

_**Purvi- **__Pehle promise kigiye ki aap Daya sir aur Shreya ko nahi batayenge._

_**Sachin- **__OK promise._

_**Purvi- **__Woh kya hai na Daya sir aur Shreya ek dusre se pyaar karte hain lekin ek dusre ko bata nahi rahe hain._

_**Sachin-**__ Sach mein?_

_**Purvi- **__Ha, aur iss liye Abhijeet sir ne, Tarika ne aur maine plan kiya hai ki hum in dono ko ek karenge._

_**Sachin- **__Tum kabse pyaar ko samajne lagi?_

_**Purvi- **__Aap yeh kehna chate hain ki main pyaar ka matlab nahi jalti?_

_**Sachin- **__Ha._

_**Purvi- **__Oh hello main aapse jada pyaar ka matlab jante hu._

_**Sachin- **__Toh batao ki pyaar kya hota hai._

_**Purvi- **__Aa... aap ko kyun bata hu?_

_**Sachin didn't say anything so Purvi smiled. On the other hand, Daya smiled seeing her near him, but she was remembering how she hugged him in the plane. Her hair was keep coming to her face because of wind and Daya saw that. He moved her hair from her face and Shreya looked at him. They shared an eye contact for a while, but ACP disturbed them. **_

_**ACP- **__Chalo chalo mall aa gaya hai._

_**Abhijeet- **__Ha ha chaliye sir._

_**All of them happily came down from bus and entered the mall.**_

_**Pankaj- **__Are sir yeh mall toh kitna badda hai._

_**Daya- **__Badda toh hai Pankaj._

_**Freddy- **__Caliye sir dekhte hain kya kya hain iss mall mein._

_**Abhijeet- **__Ha chalo._

_**All of them happily do some shoppings by 11:00 AM.**_

_**Pankaj- **__Sir bhuk lag rahi hai._

_**Shreya- **__Lekin abhi toh khaya tha na._

_**Pankaj- **__Khaya toh tha, lekin phir bhuk lag rahi hai._

_**Freddy- **__Mujhe bhi sir._

_**ACP- **__Accha thik hai._

_**Dr. Salunkhe- **__Lekin yaha restaurant kaha hai yaar._

_**Sachin- **__Aap pehle bhi toh yaha aaha tha na?_

_**Dr. Salunkhe- **__Aaya toh tha par bhul gaya._

_**Daya- **__Aap sab yahi rukiye main dekhta hu._

_**Abhijeet**__- Are Shreya tum bhi Daya ke saath jaho na._

_**Shreya- **__Main?_

_**Tarika- **__Ha tum._

_**Shreya- **__OK sir._

_**DaReya went outside to search for restaurant and Abhirika similed. There was not any restaurant near the mall so they went little far. After searching for a while, Shreya saw a restaurant.**_

_**Shreya- **__Sir woh raha restaurant._

_**Daya- **__Kaha?_

_**Shreya(pointing)- **__Waha!_

_**Daya- **__Chalo Sab ko botate hain._

_**Shreya- **__Yes, sir._

_**They went back to mall and all of them went to restaurant.**_

_**In Restaurant**_

_**ACP- **__Aaj kitne dino ke bad hum ek saath lunch karne wala hain._

_**Dr. Salunkhe- **__Ha boss._

_**Abhijeet- **__Toh Pankaj kya khaoge tum._

_**Pankaj- **__Aaj ACP sir ka pasand ka khana khate hain._

_**ACP- **__Meri pasand ka?_

_**Daya- **__Ha sir._

_**ACP- **__Accha thik hai._

_**ACP ordered the food and all of them enjoyed the food. After 30 minutes, they finished their lunch and went to Beach.**_

_**In Beach**_

_**Purvi- **__Oh my god, it's very beautiful._

_**Abhijeet- **__Ha, par Tarika se jyada nahi._

_**Daya- **__Ha ha Abhijeet Tarika se khubsurat toh iss duniya mein koi nahi hai._

_**Purvi- **__Matlab hum khubsurat nahi hain?_

_**Sachin- **__Are nahi nahi Purvi tum bhi bahut khubsurat ho._

_**Freddy- **__Sachin sir aap kabse ladkio ko khubsurat bolne lage?_

_**Daya(looking toward Shreya)- **__Are Freddy Pyaar sab sikha deta hai._

_**Sachin and Purvi became shocked on hearing Daya's word. **_

_**Dr. Salunkhe- **__Tum toh aise bol rahe ho jaise tumne kisi se pyaar kiya ho._

_**Tarika(smiling)- **__Kaun hai woh Daya?_

_**Daya- **__Are yaar tum sab phir suru ho gaye._

_**ACP- **__Phir suru ho gaye matlab?_

_**Daya- **__Kuch nahi sir._

_**Dr, Salunkhe- **__Accha ab beach dekho._

_**Pankaj- **__Ha ha._

_**All of them enjoyed the beach and by 7:00 PM they returned to farmhouse.**_

_**In Farmhouse**_

_**All of them became tried so they went to living room and sat down.**_

_**Purvi- **__Kitna maja aaya na?_

_**ACP- **__Maja toh bahut aaya._

_**Shreya- **__Bahut dino ke bad itna maja aaya._

_**Daya- **__Yeh toh kuch bhi nahi hai._

_**Abhijeet- **__Accha!_

_**Daya- **__Ha aur tum dekhna sabse jyada tumhe khus hoge._

_**Sachin- **__Lekin baat kya hai sir?_

_**Daya- **__Kuch dino ke bad tum khud dekhna._

_**Abhijeet- **__Achaa main fresh ho kar aata hu._

_**Freddy- **__Ha sir main bhi._

_**Tarika- **__Main bhi._

_**Dr. Salunkhe- **__Tum sab ja rahe ho toh main bhi jata hu._

_**Sachin- **__Jaldi karna Freddy._

_**Freddy- **__Ha sir._

_**Abhijeet, Tarika, Dr. Salunkhe, and Freddy went to their room. ACP, Daya, Sachin, Shreya, Purvi, and Pankaj were waiting until they come back. It starts raining and Shreya became excited seeing the rain, but Daya became confused.**_

_**Daya- **__Tum thik toh ho Shreya? Itna excited kyun ho rahi ho?_

_**Shreya- **__Are sir woh baris._

_**Daya- **__Toh kya hua?_

_**Shreya- **__Lagta hai aap ko pata nahi hai ki baris mein vigne mein itna maja aata hai._

_**Pankaj- **__Tumhe baris mein vigna accha lagta hai?_

_**Shreya- **__Kyun? Tumhe nahi lagta?_

_**Pankaj- **__Are nahi._

_**Shreya- **__Sir please main bahar jahu?_

_**ACP- **__Lekin raat hogi hai Shreya._

_**Shreya- **__Please sir._

_**ACP- **__Thik hai, lekin kisi ke saath jao._

_**Shreya- **__Chalo Purvi._

_**Purvi- **__Nahi nahi Shreya main nahi jahungi. Daya sir aap jahiye na._

_**Daya- **__Main?_

_**ACP- **__Ha Daya tum jaho._

_**Daya- **__OK sir._

_**DaReya went and Sachin and Purvi(Sachvi) similed.**_

_**Outside Farmhouse**_

_**Shreya was so happy so Daya also became happy seeing her happy. Both of them was enjoying the rain, but sunddenly when Shreya heard thunder storm, she get sceared and hugged Daya tightly. Daya smiled and hugged her back. They get separated and looked at each other's eyes. They lost in each other's eyes and kissed each other, suddenly a thunder storm disturbed them. After realizing that she is kissing him, Shreya jerked herself. Both of them became shocked thinking what they just did.**_

_**Shreya- **__Yeh maine... Yeh... yeh kya kiya maine?_

_**Daya- **__Shre...Shreya!_

_**Shreya- **__Yeh nahi ho sakta._

_**Daya- **__I... i am sorry Shreya._

_**Shreya- **__Main aisa kaise...?_

_**Shreya was full of tears and Daya was feeling guilty Shreya looked at Daya and ran inside. Daya remained standing outside in the raining. Daya also went inside so he can talk to Shreya.**_

_**Inside Farmhouse.**_

_**Tarika was coming from bathroom after getting fresh and Shreya entered with full of tears. **_

_**Tarika- **__Kya hua Shreya?_

_**She didn't say anything and just ran to bathroom. Tarika thought maybe she is tired so she let her go. Daya came inside and Tarika became happy thinking he was with Shreya.**_

_**Tarika- **__Are Daya tum bhi Shreya ke saath baris mein..._

_**Before she could complete her sentence Daya interrupted her.**_

_**Daya- **__Shreya kaha hai?_

_**Tarika- **__Woh toh room mein gahi hai._

_**Daya- **__Thank you._

_**Tarika- **__Lekin baat kya hai?_

_**Daya- **__Kuch nahi mujhe usse kuch baat karne thi._

_**Tarika- **__Toh jaho._

_**Daya- **__Ha._

_**Daya also went to ladies room.**_

_**In Ladies Room**_

_**Shreya entered the room with full of tears in her eyes. She was keep remembering the kiss. She was about to go to bathroom, but Daya entered.**_

_**Daya- **__Shreya._

_**Shreya- **__Sir please aap yah se jaiye._

_**Daya- **__Nahi Shreya, mujhe tumse baat karne hai._

_**Shreya- **__Sir please not now._

_**Daya- **__Nahi abhi._

_**Shreya- **__Nahi sir._

_**She walked toward bathroom, but Daya pulled her toward himself and held her tightly.**_

_**Shreya- **__Sir yeh kya kar rahe hain aap?_

_**Daya- **__Itna sab ho gaya aur tum abhi bhi puch rahi ho ki main kya kar raha hu?_

_**Shreya(crying)- **__Sir please._

_**Daya- **__Nahi Shreya tumhe mujhe batana hoga ki tumne aisa kyun kiya?_

_**Shreya- **__Kya?_

_**Daya- **__Bahar jo hua woh._

_**Shreya- **__Sir woh toh bas ek accident tha._

_**Daya(holding more tightly)- **__Nahi, woh accident nahi tha._

_**Shreya- **__Sir mujhe dard ho raha hai._

_**Daya(shouting)- **__Batao._

_**Shreya- **__Aisa kuch nahi hai sir._

_**Daya- **__Toh kaisa hai?_

_**Shreya(trying to be free)- **__Sir mujhe chodiye._

_**Daya- **__Jab tak tum nahi batati main nahi chodunga._

_**Shreya-**__ Kya janna hai aapko? Yehi na ki maine woh kiss... kiss kyun kiya. Aapko lagta hai ki main aapse pyaar karte hu, lekin aap galat hain. Main aapse pyaar nahi karte. I don't love you._

_**Daya- **__Nahi Shreya tum bhut bol rahi ho._

_**Shreya- **__Yeh sach hai ki main aapse pyaar nahi karte._

_**Before Daya could say anything, she freed herself and went to bathroom. Daya was totally broken and Shreya also.**_

_**What might be reason for Shreya to say she don't love Daya? What do you think the reason is? Why don't she want to express her feelings for Daya?**_

_**A/N- Finally done with this chapter and please do tell me how was it. I don't know why, but as the chapters are increasing the number of reviews are decreasing. It's important for me to know what do you think, so i can make it better in upcoming chapters. If you don't like it, then you can say you don't like it so i can do better in next chapter. I am very sorry that i will not be able to update next chapter fast, but i will try. PLEASE REVIEW AND TAKE CARE.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N- Thank you so much for the lovely reviews and i hope you will like this chapter also. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**_

_**Before Daya could say anything, she freed herself and went to bathroom. Daya was totally broken and Shreya also.**_

_**Inside Bathroom**_

_**Shreya was crying badly.**_

_**Shreya(thinking)- **__I am sorry Daya sir, lekin main cha kar bhi aapse pyaar nahi kar sakti. Main janti hu maine aapko bahut hurt kiya hai, lekin mujhe maf kar dijiye. I am sorry._

_**Outside Bathroom**_

_**Daya was standing autside the bathroom with full of tears. He was keep remembering Shreya's words, but suddenly Purvi entered the room.**_

_**Purvi- **__Are Daya sir aap yaha?_

_**Daya wiped his tears after hearing Purvi and turned around.**_

_**Daya- **__Ha woh..._

_**Purvi- **__Shreya kaha hai?_

_**Daya- **__Woh bathroom gahi hai._

_**Purvi- **__Kya baat hai sir aap kuch parishan lag rahe hain?_

_**Daya- **__Are nahi nahi aisi koi baat nahi hai._

_**Purvi- **__Thik hai sir._

_**Daya- **__Main chalta hu._

_**Purvi- **__Ji._

_**Daya went from there, but Purvi felt like there most be some problems. **_

_**In Duo Room**_

_**Daya went to Bathroom and remembers how Shreya reacted when he went closers.**_

_**Daya(to himself)- **__Yeh kya ho gaya? Mujhe laga tha ki tum bhi mujhse pyaar karti ho, lekin main galat tha. Saayad maine tumse kuch jyada hi pyaar kiya aur iss liye hum milne se pehle hi alag ho gaya. Main tumse nafrat toh nahi kar sakta, lekin kosis karunga tumhe bhulne ka._

_**After 10 minnutes, he became fresh and went to living room.**_

_**Abhijeet- **__Are Daya Shreya kaha hai?_

_**Daya- **__Kaha hai matlab?_

_**Sachin- **__Woh abhi tak fresh ho kar nahi aahi hai na toh bas..._

_**Daya- **__Saayad aati hi hogi._

_**ACP- **__Daya tum ja kar dekho ki Shreya abhi tak aahi kyun nahi._

_**Daya- **__Lekin sir Purvi jahai gina._

_**Purvi- **__Nahi nahi main 10 bar check kar chuki hu ab aur nahi kar sakti._

_**Tarika- **__Aur mujhe khana banana hai._

_**Daya- **__Lekin koi aur bhi toh..._

_**Before he could complete his sentance ACP interrupted him.**_

_**ACP- **__Yeh mera order hai Daya._

_**Daya- **__Lekin sir._

_**Dr. Salunkhe- **__Are jaho bhai, varna tumhare ACP sir gussa ho jayenge._

_**Abhijeet- **__Ha Daya._

_**Daya- **__Accha thik hai._

_**Daya didn't had any other options so he went to check her.**_

_**In Ladies Room**_

_**Daya entered the room and saw Shreya crying. He wanted to go and ask her what happen, but then he thought.**_

_**Daya(thinking)- **__Agar mujhe ussa bhulana hai toh mujhe Shreya se dhur rahe na hoga._

_**Thinking this he stepped back, but Shreya saw him and wiped the tears so he couldn't see. **_

_**Shreya- **__Aa... aap yaha?_

_**Daya- **__ACP sir ne order diya toh..._

_**Shreya- **__Kai... kaisa order?_

_**Daya- **__Woh... tum niche nahi aa rahi thi toh..._

_**Shreya- **__Bas main aane hi wali thi._

_**Daya- **__Thik hai._

_**Daya went from there, but the sadness was clearly shown on his face. She broke down seeing him in that condition, but she was helpless because she knew she made him like that. Both came to living room with fake happy face.**_

_**Purvi- **__Kitni der laga di Shreya tumne._

_**Shreya- **__Sorry Purvi woh main..._

_**Purvi- **__Koi baat nahi._

_**Sachin- **__Are yeh baat chodo._

_**Purvi- **__Accha main fresh ho kar aati hu._

_**Shreya- **__Thik hai._

_**Purvi went and Daya saw Tarika sitting with others.**_

_**Daya- **__Tarika, tum toh keh rahi thi ki tumhe khana banana hai toh ab yaha kyun baithi ho?_

_**Tarika- **__Woh toh maine aise hi bol diya tha._

_**Abhijeet- **__Maine ek plan banaya hai yaar._

_**Freddy- **__Kaisa plan sir?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Kal Tarika, Shreya aur Purvi ne khana banaya tha na?_

_**Pankaj- **__Toh kya hua sir?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Hama bhi unhe help karne chahiye._

_**Sachin- **__Ha sir._

_**Daya- **__Lekin plan kya hai?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Aaj hum khana banayenge._

_**Dr. Salunkhe- **__Lekin mujhe toh khana bana nahi aata yaar._

_**ACP- **__Agar nahi aata toh ghar main kaun banata hai?_

_**Dr. Salunkhe- **__Kam karne wali banati hai._

_**Sachin- **__Aap dono baithiye hum banate hain sir._

_**Freddy- **__Lekin mujhe bhi nahi aata._

_**Pankaj- **__Mujhe bhi._

_**Abhijeet- **__Toh aata kya hai?_

_**Daya- **__Accha thik hai main, Abhijeet aur Sachin banate hain._

_**Tarika- **__Thank you so much Abhijeet for such a helpful plan._

_**Abhijeet- **__Koi baat nahi Tarika, tumhare liye toh main..._

_**He didn't complete his sentance because ACP and Dr. Salunkhe was looking at him. Three of them went to kitchen and starts making food, but Tarika was checking them. Shreya was looking at Daya and was feeling very sad.**_

_**Shreya(thinking)- **__Main Daya sir ko aise nahi dekh sakte. Please god mujhe shakti dijiye. Daya sir ka iss halat ki gimmadar main hu, lekin main cha kar bhi kuch nahi kar sakti._

_**Shreya was thinking all this, but Purvi disturbed her.**_

_**Purvi- **__Tum dono yaha kyun baitha ho?_

_**Shreya- **__Aaj koi aur khana banane wala hai._

_**Purvi- **__Kaun?_

_**Tarika- **__Yeh tino khana bana rahe hain ya kuch aur?_

_**Shreya- **__Kyun kya hua?_

_**Tarika- **__Are dekho na kitni der ho gahi, lekin abhi tak ek bhi chiz nahi banaya hai._

_**Purvi- **__OMG!_

_**Shreya- **__Saayad hama unne help karna chahiye._

_**Tarika- **__Ha chalo._

_**They went, but it was already too late. The kitchen was already full of mess. Shreya tried to walk in, but she stepped on water and when she was about to fall Daya held her by waist. They shared a cute eye contect and all of them went shocked. After a while, Abhijeet coughed so they came to real world. Daya made her stand and moved backward. **_

_**Abhijeet- **__Tum tino yaha kya kar rahe ho? Humne kaha tha na ki hum khana bana lenge?_

_**Tarika- **__Kaha toh tha Abhijeet, lekin khana banne tak kitchen ka kya halat hoga?_

_**Sachin- **__Lekin hum kuch bhi karke banalenge. Tum tino aaram se baitho._

_**Purvi- **__Kitchen ka yeh halat hai aur aap keh rahe hain ki aaram se baitho._

_**Tarika- **__Wohi toh._

_**Daya- **__Accha thik hai pehle hum yeh saf karte hain aur phir khana banate hain._

_**Abhijeet- **__Ha._

_**Purvi- **__Lekin yeh saf karte karte toh raat din mein badal jayegi._

_**Sachin- **__Matlab kya hai ki hum jaldi nahi karte?_

_**Tarika- **__Are Shreya tum bhi toh kuch bolo. Yeh dono toh girlfriend boyfriend jaise fight karne lage._

_**Shreya was lost in her thought so she didn't know what was happening.**_

_**Shreya- **__Ha ha._

_**Abhijeet- **__Kya ha ha kar rahi ho?_

_**Tarika- **__Tumhe pata bhi hai yaha kya ho raha hai?_

_**Shreya- **__Kya ho raha hai?_

_**Sachin- **__Bina jaye hi ha keh rahi ho?_

_**Sachin- **__Sorry sir woh main kuch soch rahi thi._

_**Purvi- **__Daya sir toh yahi hain toh kis chiz ke bare mein soch rahi ho?_

_**Tarika- **__Ha._

_**Daya(changing the topic)- **__Ab tum sab yeh chodo aur kam karo._

_**Abhijeet- **__Kaunsa kam?_

_**Daya- **__Khana abhi tak bani nahi hai._

_**Sachin- **__Oh ha._

_**Tarika- **__Tum tino yeh mess saf karo hum khana banate hain._

_**Abhijeet- **__Lekin hum..._

_**Purvi-**__ Nahi sir khana hum banalenge._

_**Sachin- **__Agar Purvi kehi rahi hai toh thik hai._

_**Abhijeet- **__Kya baat hai Sachin?_

_**Sachin- **__Kyun sir?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Tumhe aaj kal Purvi ki har baat sahi lagne lagi hai._

_**Sachin- **__Aisa nahi hai sir._

_**Purvi- **__Ab suru karte hain varna Freddy sir aa jayenge._

_**Tarika- **__Ha._

_**Men cleaned the mess and ladies made the food. Daya and Shreya were quiet so all others thinks something is wrong. They ate the dinner and slept, but DaReya spent the night in sadness. Next day, all of them woke up and a call in ACP's phone chaged everything.**_

_**ACP- **__Hama Mumbai jana hoga._

_**Dr. Salunkhe- **__Kya hua boss?_

_**ACP- **__Ek khoon hua hai._

_**Pankaj- **__Yeh khoon bhi abhi hona tha._

_**Freddy-**__ Maine socha tha ki aaj hum khahi ghumne jayenge, lekin ab toh Mumbai jana hoga._

_**Dr. Salunkhe- **__Ha bhai ready ho jaho._

_**Abhijeet- **__Hum kya kar sakte hain? Hamara kam hi aisa hai._

_**ACP-**__ Sab aapna aapna shaman pack karo._

_**All- **__OK sir._

_**All of them packed their clothes and came to living room.**_

_**ACP- **__Salunkhe tune Shiva ko toh bata diya na?_

_**Dr. Salunkhe- **__Ha, maine bata diya._

_**Abhijeet- **__Toh woh kab aa raha hain?_

_**Dr. Salunkhe- **__Aatahi hoga._

_**ACP- **__Tab tak breakfast khate hain._

_**After 15 minutes, they finished their breakfast and Shiva came. They gave the key to him and said thank you and went to airport. **_

_**In Plane**_

_**All of them sat as they were when they came to shimla, but DaReya was feeling odd. Everyone in the plane were sleeping. Shreya again fell asleep and placed her head on his shoulder. Daya tried to move her head, but she starts talking in sleep.**_

_**Shreya(in sleep)- **__I am sorry Daya sir. Main aapko dard nahi dena chati thi, lekin mujhe yeh karna pada. Lekin agar main yeh nahi karti toh bad mein aapko isse jyada dard hota. Main janti hu ki aap mujhse bahut pyaar karte hain, lekin main cha kar bhi aapse pyaar nahi kar sakte._

_**Daya was full of tears and the tears fell on her forehead. She woke up and saw Daya with tears. Daya tried to hide the tears, but he failed. He looked at her and hugged her tightly. Shreya became shocked, but she let him hugged her. After 5 minutes, they get separated.**_

_**Daya- **__Tumne aisa kyun kiya? Main janta hu tum bhi mujhse pyaar karti ho, lekin kyun chupa rahi ho?_

_**Shreya- **__Main aapse pyaar nahi karti sir._

_**Daya- **__Kyun bar bar jhut bol rahi ho?_

_**Shreya- **__Yeh sach hai sir._

_**Daya- **__Nahi Shreya tum jhut bol rahi ho._

_**Shreya- **__Nahi sir._

_**Daya- **__Agar nahi karti toh mujhe hug karne kyun diya?_

_**Shreya- **__Woh toh aap..._

_**Daya- **__Main kya?_

_**Shreya- **__Aapke liye._

_**Daya- **__Mere liye? Tum toh mujhse pyaar nahi karti nahi toh tumhe mere itni fikar kyun hai._

_**Shreya- **__Sir aap mere senior hain._

_**Daya-**__ Hug toh thik hai, lekin koi apne senoir ko kiss nahi karta Shreya._

_**Shreya- **__Sir woh toh bas ek accident tha._

_**Daya(bit louder)- **__Accident? Tum usse accident kaise keh sakte ho Shreya? Tum janti ho ki tum bhi mujhse pyaar karti ho._

_**Shreya- **__Aap chilla kyun rahe hain?_

_**Daya- **__Toh kya karun?_

_**Shreya- **__Sir..._

_**Daya- **__Nahi Shreya tum aaj baat tal nahi sakti. Tumhe batana hoga ki tum kyun mujhse pyaar nahi kar sakti. _

_**Shreya- **__Sir aap..._

_**Daya- **__Kya main aacha insaan nahi hu?_

_**Shreya- **__Aise baat nahi hai sir._

_**Daya- **__Toh phir kaisa hai?_

_**Shreya- **__Sir._

_**Daya(holding tightly)- **__Bolo Shreya._

_**Shreya- **__Sir chodiye mujhe._

_**Daya- **__Tumhe batana hoga Shreya._

_**Shreya- **__Sir please._

_**Daya(holding more tightly)- **__Tum kyun mujhse pyaar nahi kar sakti?_

_**Shreya- **__Kyunki meri shaadi hone wali hai._

_**Daya left her and moved back.**_

_**Daya- **__Kya?_

_**Shreya- **__Ha sir._

_**Daya- **__Kaun...kaun hai woh?_

_**Shreya- **__Mera college ka dost hai._

_**Daya- **__Tumhari usse shaadi hone wali hai aur tumne bata bhi nahi._

_**Shreya- **__Mere parents ne ussa cuna hai sir aur mujhe lagta hai ki woh mujhe khus rakhaga._

_**Daya- **__Kya tum ussa pyaar karti ho?_

_**Shreya- **__Na...nahi sir._

_**Daya- **__Tum toh mujhse pyaar karti ho usse kaise karogi._

_**Shreya- **__Lekin main ussa pasand karti hu sir._

_**Daya- **__Pasand karte mein aur pyaar karne mein bahut farak hai Shreya. Pasand dekh kar kiya jata hain, lekin pyaar dil se kiya jata hai._

_**Shreya- **__Woh mujhse bahut pyaar karta hai sir._

_**Daya- **__Pyaar toh main bhi karta hu Shreya, lekin agar tumhe sach mein lagta hai ki woh tumhe khus rakhaga toh thik hai._

_**Shreya- **__Please sir aap gussa mat huhiye._

_**Daya- **__Mujhe tumne gussa hona ka haq hi tab diya hai Shreya?Agar tum khus ho toh thik hai main bhi khus hu._

_**Shreya remained quiet because she knew she have hurt him so much. After some hours, they reached Mumbai and kept their luggage in Bureau. They didn't even take rest, they just started their work. After some hours, the case get solved so ACP told everyone to go to their house. Everyone went to there house by taxi. Next day, everyone came to Bureau and wished each other. They did they normal work because the case was sloved.**_

_**In Cafeteria At Lunch Time**_

_**All were enjoying the lunch, but not DaReya.**_

_**Freddy- **__Agar bich mein yeh case nahi aaya hota toh abhi hum kitna maja kar rahe hote._

_**Pankaj- **__Ha Freddy sir yeh ek case ne sab kuch badal diya._

_**Daya- **__Chizo ko badal ne mein jyada time nahi lagti Pankaj._

_**Abhijeet- **__Yeh baat tumne sach kaha Daya._

_**Sachin- **__Ha sir._

_**While eating the lunch, someone call Shreya so she went little far.**_

_**On Phone**_

_**Shreya- **__Hello._

_**Person- **__Kaisi ho Shreya?_

_**Shreya- **__Main thik hu aur aap?_

_**Person- **__Main bhi thik hu._

_**Shreya- **__Kuch batana tha kya?_

_**Person- **__Ha woh tumhari shaadi 3 din ke bad pakka ho gaya hai toh tumhe chutti leni hogi. _

_**Shreya- **__3 din ke bad?_

_**Person- **__Kyun?_

_**Shreya- **__Ma, saayad thoda jaldi hai._

_**Shreya's mom(SM)- **__Tumne toh ek mahina pehle hi ha keh diya tha ab kya hua? Vaise bhi tumhare baba ne unhe bol diya hai._

_**Shreya- **__Thik hai Ma, main kal hi aati hu._

_**SM- **__Thik hai, lekin sab officers ko apne shaadi ka nyota dena._

_**Shreya- **__Thik hai Ma, main sab ko invite kardungi._

_**SM- **__Apna khayal rakna._

_**Shreya- **__Ji, bye._

_**Shreya ended the call and turned around with full of tears, but became surprised when she saw Daya. She wiped her tears and went near him.**_

_**Shreya- **__Sir... aap yaha?_

_**Daya- **__Ha kyun?_

_**Shreya**__- Aap toh lunch kar rahe the na?_

_**Daya- **__Ha._

_**Shreya- **__Lekin yaha kaise?_

_**Daya- **__Jab tum call attand karne aahi toh main bhi aaya._

_**Shreya- **__Aapne mere baat suni?_

_**Daya- **__Main jalta hu Shreya tum iss shaadi se khus nahi ho._

_**Shreya- **__Nahi nahi sir main bahut khus hu._

_**Daya-**__ Tum aur se bhut bol sakti ho Shreya, lekin mujhse nahi._

_**Shreya- **__Lekin aapko aisa kyun lagta hai ki main khus nahi hu?_

_**Daya- **__Kyunki tum ro rahi ho._

_**Shreya- **__Are nahi sir saayad ankho mein kuch chala gaya hai._

_**Daya- **__Nahi Shreya tum bhut bol rahi ho._

_**Shreya- **__Nahi sir aap galat..._

_**Before she could complete her sentance, Abhijeet came.**_

_**Abhijeet- **__Chalo lunch time khatam ho gaya._

_**Daya- **__Ha chalo._

_**Shreya- **__Ji sir._

_**They went back to Bureau and continued their work. At 8:00 PM, ACP told everyone to go to their house so they went. Next day, everyone came, but not Shreya so Daya became worried, but after 10 minutes she came with invitation cards on her hand. She went near everyone and gave it to all, but not Daya. All of them became shocked after seeing the card. Daya knew it was invitation card so he went out from the Bureau with tears in his eyes. Shreya saw him going, but didn't stop him because she knew that if he stayed there then it will hurt him more.**_

_**Abhijeet- **__Shreya yeh kya hai?_

_**Shreya(sadly)- **__Mere shaadi ka card._

_**Sachin- **__Yeh hum bhi dekh sakte hain, lekin..._

_**Purvi- **__Shreya, tum shaadi kar rahi ho aur hama bataya bhi nahi._

_**Shreya- **__Sorry Purvi._

_**ACP- **__Shaadi 3 din bad hai?_

_**Shreya- **__Ha sir._

_**Freddy- **__Lekin woh hai kaun?_

_**Shreya- **__Mera college friend hai._

_**Abhijeet-**__ Lekin itni jaldi... kyun? _

_**Shreya-**__ Jaldi nahi sir meri shaadi CID join karne se pehle hi tah ho chuki thi._

_**Sachin- **__Lekin tumne iss bare mein hama kyun nahi bataya?_

_**Shreya- **__Kabhi chance hi nahi milla._

_**ACP- **__Thik hai hum aayenge._

_**Shreya- **__Sir kya main aapse ek chiz mang sakte hu?_

_**ACP- **__Are ha ha kyun nahi? Bolo._

_**Shreya- **__Sir agar aap sab aajhi mere saath mere ghar chalhenge toh mujhe accha lagega._

_**Abhijeet- **__Lekin Shreya yeh kam..._

_**Shreya- **__Please sir._

_**Abhijeet- **__Thik hai. _

_**ACP- **__Vaise bhi koi case nahi hai toh hum tumhare saath chalenge._

_**Shreya- **__Thank you sir._

_**ACP- **__Ab sab apne apne ghar jao aur Shreya ke ghar jane kar intajaz karo._

_**All- **__Ji sir._

_**ACP, Freddy and Pankaj went to their house, but Abhijeet, Sachvi and Shreya remained standing.**_

_**Abhijeet- **__Yeh kya kiya tumne Shreya?_

_**Shreya- **__Maine kya kiya sir?_

_**Sachin- **__Tum jalti hona ki Daya sir tumse pyaar karte hain, lekin phir bhi tum kisi aur se shaadi karna chati ho._

_**Shreya- **__Aise baat nahi hai sir._

_**Purvi- **__Toh phir kaise baat hai?_

_**Shreya(looking at floor)- **__Main janti hu ki Daya sir mujhse bahut pyaar karte hain, lekin main nahi karti._

_**Abhijeet(similing)- **__Tum bhut bhi nahi bol pa rahi ho Shreya._

_**Shreya- **__Yeh bhut nahi hai sir. Yeh sach hai ki main Daya sir se pyaar nahi karti._

_**Sachin- **__Agar sach hai toh hamari ankho mein dekh kar bolo._

_**Purvi- **__Ha Shreya._

_**Shreya- **__Main aap sab ko kaise batau ki main Daya sir se pyaar..._

_**Abhijeet- **__Kya hua? Aga bhi bolo._

_**Purvi- **__Kaise bolegi sir? Yeh toh apne ap se bhut ro rahi hai._

_**Sachin- **__Shreya please tum abhi bhi yeh shaadi rok sakte ho._

_**Shreya- **__Nahi sir. Mere parents ne yeh mujhe bhida karna ka sapna bahut pehle se dekha hai aur main unki yeh sapna thod naho sakte._

_**Abhijeet- **__Lekin isska matlab yeh toh nahi hai na ki tum kisi aurse shaadi karlo? Kya tumne Daya ke saath rahena ka sapna nahi dekha?_

_**Shreya- **__Meri baat alag hai sir._

_**Purvi- **__Tumhi toh socho na Shreya agar tumhare parents ko yeh pata lagega ki tum yeh shaadi karke khus nahi ho toh unhe kitna dukh hoga._

_**Shreya- **__Lekin main future ke bare mein soch kar unke aajki khushi ko kaise thod sakte hu._

_**Abhijeet- **__Toh kya Daya ki khushi ko thod sakte ho?_

_**Shreya-**__ Main sab ko khus dekhna chati hu sir. Aur rahi baat Daya sir ki toh woh dheera dheera mujhe bhul jahenge._

_**Sachin- **__Kya tumhe sach mein aisa lagta hai Shreya?_

_**Shreya- **__Ha sir aur Daya sir ko mujhe bhulna hi hoga._

_**Abhijeet- **__Accha thik hai Daya toh tumhe bhul jahenga, lekin kya tum Daya ko bhul pahogi?_

_**Shreya- **__Yeh kaisa sawal hai sir?_

_**Purvi- **__Sir sach keh rahe hain Shreya. Kya tum Daya sir ko bhul pahogi?_

_**Shreya- **__Ha._

_**Abhijeet-**__ Toh thik hai, lekin tum iss bare mein phir sochna._

_**Abhijeet went from there and Sachvi also went. Shreya was standing alone in Bureau with a card on her hand, which she saved for Daya. She cried alot, but Daya was not there to wipe her tears so she thinks to meet him. She went to his house and ringed the bell. Daya was crying so when he heard the bell he rushed to the door thinking it's Abhijeet. He didn't even look at the her so he just hugged her thinking Abhijeet. After something he realized that it's not Abhijeet so he jerked himself.**_

_**What do you think will happen in next chapter? Will Shreya realize that she is doing wrong by only thinking about her parents? Will Shreya change her decision? What will Daya and others do to change Shreya's decision?**_

_**A/N- So what do think about this chapter? Please tell me how was it and please tell me what do you want to happen with Daya and Shreya. I promise i will not separate them, but i want to write as you want the story to be so it's important to for me to know your thoughts. PLEASE REVIEW AND TAKE CARE.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N- Thank you so much to those who reviewed. I am happy that you liked my story.**_

_**Daya was crying so when he heard the bell he rushed to the door thinking it's Abhijeet. He didn't even look at the her so he just hugged her thinking Abhijeet. She didn't hugged him back so he realized that it's not Abhijeet so he jerked himself.**_

_**Daya- **__Tum yaha?_

_**Shreya- **__Ha sir..._

_**Daya- **__Kyun aahi ho yaha? _

_**Shreya- **__Mujhe aapko kuch dena tha._

_**Daya- **__Thik hai ander aaho._

_**Shreya- **__Ji._

_**They went inside and sat on sofa, but both of them were quiet. Shreya broke down seeing Daya quiet, but didn't say anything. Daya knew she was there to give him the invivation card, but he acted like he don't.**_

_**Daya- **__Kya dene aahi ho?_

_**Shreya(giving him the card)- **__Yeh._

_**Daya- **__Kab... kab hai sha... shaadi?_

_**Shreya- **__3 din bad._

_**Daya- **__I am sorry Shreya._

_**Shreya- **__Sorry?_

_**Daya- **__Ha sorry. Tumne mujhe kaha tha ki tum mujhse pyaar nahi karti par main nahi maana, lekin ab mujhe yakin ho gaya ki tum mujhse pyaar nahi karti._

_**Shreya- **__Aap aisa kyun keh rahe hain?_

_**Daya-**__ Aur nahi toh kya Shreya? Saayad mere nasib main yehi lakha hai ki main isse bhi pyaar karu woh mujhe chodke chale jaye._

_**Shreya- **__Aisa nahi hai sir._

_**Daya- **__Aisa hi hai Shreya._

_**Shreya- **__Nahi sir._

_**Daya- **__Agar aisa nahi hota toh tum mujhe chodke nahi jati._

_**Shreya- **__Sir aap..._

_**Daya- **__Sorry main coffee bana kar lata hu._

_**Shreya- **__Nahi sir mujhe aapse ek aur baat batani thi._

_**Daya- **__Kya?_

_**Shreya- **__Sir, main chati hu ki aap sabke saath aajhi mere ghar chale._

_**Daya- **__Tumhare ghar?_

_**Shreya- **__Ha sir._

_**Daya- **__Agar tum chati ho toh thik hai._

_**Shreya- **__Thank you sir._

_**Daya- **__Koi baat nahi._

_**Shreya- **__Main chalti hu sir._

_**Daya- **__Thik hai._

_**Shreya went, and Daya closed the door, but he broke down with tears when he looked at the card.**_

_**Daya(to himself)-**__ Kya socha tha aur kya ho gaya. Maine yeh sirf tumhare liye kiya hai Shreya. Agar tumhe lagta hai ki tum mujhse dur ho kar khus reh pohogi toh thik hai. Agar tum khus rahogi toh mujhe bhi khushi milhegi. Ab main tumhe nahi rokhunga Shreya. Tum apne jindagi main khus rahena yehi mera chahat hai._

_**Daya was saying all this, but suddenly someone ringed the door bell. He opened it and saw Abhijeet. Abhijeet came inside and just hugged Daya. After some minutes, he get separated.**_

_**Abhijeet-**__ I am sorry Daya, lekin main cha kar bhi kuch nahi kar paya._

_**Daya- **__Main janta hu Abhijeet._

_**Abhijeet- **__Pata nahi Shreya kyun sirf aajke bare mein soch rahi hai. Usse lagta hai ki agar usne shaadi ke liye mana kar diya toh uske parents dukhi ho jayenge. _

_**Daya- **__Lekin tum kyun chate ho ki woh shaadi ke liye mana kare?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Yeh tum kya keh rahe ho Daya? Kya tum chate ho ki woh kisi aur se shaadi kare?_

_**Daya- **__Agar woh kush rahegi toh kyun nahi?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Lekin Shreya ko isse khushi nahi sirf dukh milega. _

_**Daya- **__Lekin Shreya toh keh rahi thi ki jisse uske shaadi hone wali hai woh usse pyaar karta hai._

_**Abhijeet- **__Lekin Shreya usse nahi karti._

_**Daya- **__Main janta hu Abhijeet, lekin dheera dheera woh bhi pyaar karne lagegi._

_**Abhijeet- **__Yeh sab itna asaan nahi hai Daya._

_**Daya- **__Chodo na Abhijeet agar Shreya shaadi karna chati hai toh usse karne do._

_**Abhijeet-**__ Daya tum usse jane doge?_

_**Daya- **__Toh kya karu Abhijeet? Tumhe kya lagta hai ki maine usse shamjaya nahi._

_**Abhijeet- **__Tum Shreya ko iss liye jane de raha hona kyunki tumhe lagta hai ki woh khus rah pahagi? Lekin tum dono galat ho. Iss shaadi se kisi ko khushi nahi milegi, lekin agar tum dono ko yehi lagta hai toh thik hai. Lekin meri ek baat yaad rakna Daya ki iss shaadi se na tumhe na Shreya ko aur nahi uski parents ko khushi milhegi__**.**_

_**Abhijeet went to his room and packed his clothes and Daya also went to his room and packed his. Abhijeet finished his packing and came to Daya's room, but became shocked when he saw Daya with packed clothes.**_

_**Abhijeet-**__ Daya, tum kahe ja rahe ho?_

_**Daya- **__Ha_

_**Abhijeet- **__Kaha?_

_**Daya- **__Shreya ke ghar._

_**Abhijeet- **__Shreya ke ghar? _

_**Daya- **__Ha._

_**Abhijeet- **__Lekin Daya?_

_**Daya- **__Nahi Abhijeet, Shreya ne khud mujhe bulaya hai._

_**Abhijeet- **__Agar tum jahoge toh shaadi ki har chiz dekh kar tumhe bahut dard hoga._

_**Daya- **__Koi baat nahi Abhijeet._

_**Abhijeet- **__Main Shreya ko bol dunga ki tum kisi kam se naho aa paye, lekin tum please mat jaho._

_**Daya- **__Tum daar kyun rahe ho Abhijeet?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Main daar nahi raha hu Daya, main bas tumhe rokna chata hu._

_**Daya- **__Chinta mat karo Abhijeet, mujhe kuch nahi hoga._

_**Abhijeet- **__Lekin Daya._

_**Daya- **__Abhijeet please?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Agar tumhe lagta hai ki tum apne aap ko samal pahoge to thik hai. Chalo._

_**Daya- **__Ha._

_**They were about to go, but someone called Abhijeet so he told Daya to wait him in the car. Daya went and he attanded the call.**_

_**On Phone**_

_**Abhijeet- **__Hello._

_**Person- **__Abhijeet yeh kya ho gaya?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Pata nahi Tarika_

_**Tarika- **__Mujhe abhi bhi biswash nahi ho raha ki Shreya kisi aur se shaadi kar rahi hai._

_**Abhijeet- **__Lekin yehi sach hai Tarika. Mujhe laga tha ki ab Daya ki jindagi mein khushi aahagi, lekin main galat tha Tarika._

_**Tarika- **__Daya kaha hai?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Car mein hai._

_**Tarika- **__Kya Daya bhi Shreya ki ghar ja raha hai?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Maine usne rokne ki bahut kosis ki Tarika, lekin woh keh raha hai ki agar Shreya chati hai toh woh jahaga._

_**Tarika- **__Mujhe Daya ke liye bahut bura lag raha hai Abhijeet, lekin Shreya yeh shaadi kyun karna chati hai jabki woh toh Daya se pyaar karti hai._

_**Abhijeet- **__Woh keh rahi thi ki uski shaadi uske parents ka sapna hai aur woh us sapne ko thodna nahi chati._

_**Tarika- **__Shaadi toh woh Daya se bhi toh kar sakte hain na?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Ha Tarika, lekin woh unki aajki khushi thodna nahi chati._

_**Tarika- **__Pata nahi kyun Shreya apne aur Daya ke bare mein nahi soch rahi hai._

_**Abhijeet-**__ Accha kya tumhe bhi Shreya ne card diya hai?_

_**Tarika- **__Ha, woh lab mein aahi thi aur mujhe aur Dr. Salunkhe ko invitation card de kar chali gahi._

_**Abhijeet-**__ Toh tum kiske saath ja rahi ho?_

_**Tarika- **__Kya tum aur Daya mujhe pick kar sakte ho?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Thik hai hum aate hain._

_**Tarika- **__Thik hai._

_**Abhijeet- **__Bye._

_**Tarika- **__Bye._

_**He ended the call and sadly went to the car with the bag on his hand. Daya was on driving seat so Abhijeet told Daya to go to Tarika's house. They went to Tarika house and picked her and went to Shreya's house. When they reached the house they saw all officers laughing, but not Sachvi. They entered the house and saw Shreya's parents so they went to them.**_

_**Abhijeet- **__Aap dono Shreya ke parents hain na?_

_**Shreya's dad(SD)- **__Ha bata, lekin tum Abhijeet hona._

_**Abhijeet- **__Ji._

_**SM(pointing Daya)- **__Aur tum Daya hona?_

_**Daya- **__Ji aunty._

_**SD- **__Shreya tumhare bare mein hamesha batati hai._

_**Abhijeet- **__Accha!_

_**SM- **__Aur woh toh tum dono ki dosti ke bare mein bhi batati hai._

_**Tarika- **__Kya woh mere bare mein nahi batati?_

_**SM- **__Tum Tarika ho na?_

_**Tarika- **__Ji._

_**SM- **__Woh keh rahi thi ki tum dono bahut acche dost ho._

_**Tarika- **__Ha aunty, main aur Shreya bahut aache dost hain._

_**SD- **__Are tum sab baitho na._

_**All- **__Ji._

_**All of them sat near other officers and started talking, but Daya was looking for Shreya and Abhijeet noticed that.**_

_**Abhijeet- **__Shreya ko dekh rahe hona?_

_**Daya- **__Nahi toh._

_**Abhijeet- **__Jhut mat bolo Daya main janta hu._

_**Daya- **__Main toh bas ghar ko dekh raha tha._

_**Abhijeet- **__Oh really! I don't think so._

_**Daya was about to say something, but Freddy interrupted him.**_

_**Freddy- **__Are yaar yeh Shreya kaha hai?_

_**ACP- **__Are Freddy aa jahagi._

_**Freddy was about to say something, but Shreya came.**_

_**ACP- **__Lo tumhari Shreya aa gahi._

_**There were not any empty seats, but there was a seat near Daya so she went and sat near him. They looked at each other and gave fake smile.**_

_**Shreya- **__Thank you so much._

_**ACP- **__Thank you kyun bol rahi ho?_

_**Shreya- **__Aap sab mere kehne par aaya, yeh jan kar mujhe accha laga._

_**Daya- **__Aate kaise nahi Shreya? Tumne jo bulaya tha._

_**Freddy- **__Vaise Shreya, tumne ab tak tumhare hone wale se kyun nahi milaya?_

_**Shreya- **__Sorry sir woh aata hi hoga._

_**Pankaj- **__Hamari Shreya ki shaadi hone wali hai aur aap sab aise kyun baithe hain?_

_**Purvi- **__Toh kya kare Pankaj?_

_**Pankaj- **__Mere matlab hai ki aap sab itne chup kyun baithe hain?_

_**Sachin- **__Woh kya hai na Pankaj humne jo socha tha, Shreya ne iska thik ulta kiya._

_**Freddy- **__Matlab?_

_**Sachin- **__Matlab yeh ki hamne socha tha ki Shreya unke shaadi ki baat humse nahi chupayegi, lekin..._

_**ACP- **__Woh toh hai._

_**Shreya- **__I am sorry sir._

_**ACP- **__Koi baat nahi._

_**They had their little chit chat and the man who was going to marry Shreya came. Shreya went to him and Daya was trying hard to act normal.**_

_**Shreya- **__Finally, tum aa gaye._

_**Man- **__Kaise nahi aata, tum jo ho yaha._

_**Shreya was trying so show Daya that she is happy with that person.**_

_**Shreya(smiling)- **__Rahul tum bhi na._

_**Rahul- **__3 din wait nahi ho raha yaar._

_**Shreya- **__Accha chalo mujhe tumhe kisi se milana hai._

_**Rahul- **__Kisse?_

_**Shreya- **__Chalo toh saahi._

_**Rahul- **__Thik hai chalo._

_**Shreya took Rahul to all the team.**_

_**Shreya- **__Freddy sir yeh dekhiye._

_**Freddy- **__Kya yehi hai woh?_

_**Shreya- **__Ha sir._

_**Rahul- **__Aap sab CID se hain na?_

_**ACP- **__Ha, lekin tum hama kaise jante ho._

_**Rahul- **__Bahut suna hai aap sab ke bare mein._

_**Freddy- **__Mere bare mein bhi suna hai?_

_**Rahul- **__Ha ha._

_**Freddy- **__Maine suna hai ki aap jokes bahut aache sunate hain._

_**Everyone laughed even Shreya so seeing Shreya laughing Daya also laughed. **_

_**ACP- **__Tum kya kam karte ho?_

_**Rahul- **__Main bas chota mota bussiness karta hu._

_**Abhijeet- **__Kya tum Shreya se pyaar karte ho?_

_**All of them became shocked at his question.**_

_**Rahul- **__Ji?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Mere matlab hai ki tumhe dekh kar aisa lagta hai ki tum Shreya se pyaar karte ho._

_**Rahul- **__Agar aisa hain toh aap sahi hain._

_**They did their chit chat and did their dinner. Both DaReya acted like they are just senior and junior. After dinner all of them slept, but Daya was not able sleep. He was thirsty, but when he looked at the table for the water, the water was not there. He went to kitchen and drank water, but when he was about to return, he saw someone outside. He also went and put his hand on the person's shoulder. The person screamed, but Daya placed his hand on her mouth, but get shocked when he saw Shreya. He immediately removed his hand and looked at her.**_

_**Daya- **__Tum yaha?_

_**Shreya- **__Ha, woh mujhe neend nahi aa rahi thi toh... Lekin aap yaha kaise?_

_**Daya- **__Main pani pine aaya tha aur jab tunhe dekh toh aaya, lekin mujhe pata nahi tha ki tum ho._

_**Shreya- **__Oh._

_**Daya- **__Vaise bahut raat ho gahi hai ab humhe sona chahiye._

_**Shreya- **__Ha sir._

_**Daya- **__Good night._

_**Shreya- **__Good night sir._

_**They of them went to the room, but their heart was telling them to spend some time together. They slept, but was crying all night. Next day, Daya woke up and fresh up, but when he came to the hall, he saw that the house was fully decorated. He looked at the house and tears came to his eyes, but he hid it. Then, he went to Abhijeet and other officers.**_

_**Abhijeet- **__Tum aa gaye?_

_**Daya- **__Ha._

_**Freddy- **__Mujhe ab 2 din aur intazer nahi ho raha._

_**Pankaj- **__Ha Freddy sir._

_**Abhijeet- **__Are tum dono ko itni jaldi kyun hai?_

_**ACP- **__Aur nahi toh kya Abhijeet? Shreya pehli CID officer hai jiska shaadi hone wali hai. Kya tum excited nahi ho?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Aisa nahi hai sir._

_**Sachin- **__Vaise sir aap ko Rahul kaisa laga?_

_**ACP- **__Accha laga. Mujhe lagta hai ki woh Shreya ko khus rakega._

_**Daya- **__Kya aap ko sach main aisa lagta hai sir?_

_**ACP-**__ Kyun? Tumhe nahi lagta?_

_**Daya-**__ Nahi nahi sir mujhe toh yekin hai ki Rahul Shreya ko khus rakega. Shreya ne khud usse choose kiya hai._

_**Tarika- **__Vaise Shreya kaha hai?_

_**Purvi- **__Aati hi hogi. _

_**Abhijeet- **__Sachin tum kuch bol kyun nahi rahe ho?_

_**Sachin(looking at Daya)- **__Main kya bolu sir? Jisse bolna chahiye woh toh bolhi nahi rahe hain._

_**ACP- **__Matlab?_

_**Sachin- **__Kuch nahi sir._

_**ACP- **__Accha thik hai._

_**They were talking about normal things, but when Daya saw Shreya with Rahul, he became jealous. Daya was not able to control himself so he goes away, but Shreya saw it.**_

_**Shreya- **__Rahul, main abhi aati hu._

_**Rahul- **__Lekin kaha ja rahi ho?_

_**Shreya- **__Bas 5 minutes._

_**Rahul- **__Thik hai._

_**Shreya followed Daya and went to guest room. Daya went near the mirror and broke it by his hand. Shreya heard the noise and rushed to the room. She saw that Daya's hand was full with blood. She rushed to him and held his hand.**_

_**Shreya- **__Sir aapne yeh kya kiya?_

_**Daya- **__Kyun?_

_**Shreya- **__Agar aapko kuch ho jata toh mera kya hota?_

_**Daya- **__Mujhe kuch bhi hone se tumhe kya hoga?_

_**Shreya realized what she said so she changed the topic.**_

_**Shreya- **__Aap baithiye main first aid box le kar aati hu._

_**Daya- **__Tumhe meri itni parwa kyun hai?_

_**Shreya- **__Sir aapke haath se khoon aa raha hai._

_**Daya- **__I don't care Shreya. Mujhe batao ki tumhe meri itni parwa kyun hai?_

_**Shreya- **__Sir aap mere senior hain._

_**Daya- **__Sirf senior?_

_**Shreya- **__Sir please aap baithiye._

_**Daya(holding her)- **__Mujhe jawab do Shreya._

_**Shreya-**__ Sir aap kyun aisa kar rahe hain?_

_**Daya- **__Toh kya karu? Main tumhe kisi aurke saath nahi dekh sakta Shreya._

_**Shreya- **__Sir..._

_**Daya(holding tightly)-**__ Please Shreya mujhe batao ki agar tum mujhse pyaar nahi karti toh itni parwa kyun karti ho?_

_**Shreya- **__Mujhe chodiye sir._

_**Daya- **__Nahi Shreya tumhe batana hoga._

_**Shreya- **__Mujhe dard ho raha hai sir._

_**Daya let her freed herself so she ran to get the first aid box. She came back and tried to apply on his hand, but he refused.**_

_**Daya- **__Mujhe nahi lagani._

_**Shreya- **__Sir please._

_**Daya- **__Maine kaha na ki nahi lagani._

_**Shreya- **__Mere liye please._

_**Daya- **__Kahin tum yeh toh nahi soch rahi ki main tumhare liye yeh lagauga?_

_**Shreya- **__Nahi sir._

_**Daya- **__Shreya please tum jaho._

_**Shreya- **__Jab tak aap nahi lagayenge main kahin nahi jahungi._

_**Daya(shouting)- **__Maine kahana ki jaho._

_**Shreya- **__Main aapse nahi darti sir._

_**Daya- **__Toh thik hai, lekin main nahi lagahunga._

_**Shreya- **__Toh main bhi yahi rahungi._

_**Daya- **__Jo tumhari marji._

_**Shreya- **__Thik hai agar aap ziddi hain toh main bhi hu._

_**Daya sat down facing another side and she picked up the broken mirror. When she was picking up, she get cut.**_

_**Shreya- **__Aaahhhhh__-_

_**Daya turned around and saw that she get cut so he came to her.**_

_**Daya- **__Shreya yeh kya kiya tumne?_

_**Shreya- **__Maine kya kiya?_

_**Daya- **__Tum sach mein bahut ziddi hu._

_**Shreya- **__Par aapse jyada nahi._

_**Daya- **__Oh hello main tumse jyada ziddi nahi hu._

_**Shreya- **__I don't think so._

_**Daya- **__Toh thik hai lagaho._

_**Shreya smiled and applied the medicine, but she was broken from inside. Daya was looking at her while she was doing all that. After 2 minutes, she finished and looked at Daya.**_

_**Shreya- **__Ho gaya._

_**Daya- **__Ab tum lagao._

_**Shreya- **__Nahi._

_**Daya- **__Matlab?_

_**Shreya- **__Matlab yeh ki mujhe nahi lagana._

_**Daya- **__Shreya please._

_**Shreya- **__Kahin aapko yeh toh nahi lag raha ki aapke please kehne se main maan jahungi?_

_**Daya- **__Yeh mera dialogue hai._

_**Shreya- **__Oh really?_

_**Shreya was arguing with him and she didn't know that he was appling the medicine to her hand. He finished it in 1 minute and looked at her. They lost in each other's eyes, but get interrupted when someone shouted in the hall.**_

_**So who do you think that person is? Why did that person shouted? What will happen in next chapter?**_

_**A/N- So what do you think about this chapter. Can you please tell me when does the haldi done? Is it before or after mehndi? And please tell me when does the sangeet done. I would be glad if you do that PLEASE.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N- Thank you so much for the reviews.**_

_**They lost in each other's eyes, but get interrupted when someone shouted in the hall. They came to reality and Shreya placed the first aid box at it's place and Daya threw the broken mirror. They were about to go outside, but Daya saw his blood on Shreya arm.**_

_**Daya- **__Shreya khoon._

_**Shreya- **__Khoon!_

_**Daya- **__Ha woh mera khoon tumhare arm par._

_**Shreya- **__Aap chaliye main saaf karke aati hu._

_**Daya- **__Thik hai._

_**Daya went outside and saw Freddy on floor. He went to him and make stand.**_

_**Freddy- **__Thank you sir._

_**Daya- **__Kya hua Freddy? Tum thik toh ho? Aur tum kyun chillaya?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Woh kya hai na Freddy hama aapna dance dekha raha tha par gir gaya._

_**Just then Shreya came there.**_

_**Shreya- **__Kaun chillaya tha sir._

_**Daya- **__Freddy._

_**Freddy- **__Main nahi sir._

_**Daya- **__Lekin gire toh tum the na?_

_**Abhijeet-**__ Ha Daya, lekin Rahul ne chaillaya._

_**Shreya- **__Kyun?_

_**Rahul- **__Woh kya hai na Shreya, Freddy sir dance kar rahe the par gir gaye toh mujhe laga ki unki haddiya tut gahi. _

_**Shreya-**__ Lekin sir, aap dance kyun kar rahe the?_

_**Freddy- **__Woh main sangeet mein dance karna chata hu toh sik raha tha._

_**Shreya- **__Sangeet? Kiski sangeet?_

_**Freddy- **__Tum bhul gahi kya? Are tumhari shaadi hone wali hai._

_**Shreya- **__Shaadi?_

_**Pankaj- **__Lagta hai sach mein bhul gahi._

_**Shreya(looking at Daya)-**__ Ha, main bhul gahi thi ki meri shaadi hone wali hai._

_**Pankaj- **__Kya? Tum aapna hi shaadi ke bare mein bhul gahi?_

_**Rahul- **__Are Pankaj khabi kabhi aisa hota hai._

_**Sachin- **__Lekin Shaadi jaisi baat kaise?_

_**Purvi- **__Shreya tum iss shaadi se khus toh hona?_

_**Shreya- **__Are ha ha main bahut khus hu._

_**Tarika- **__Agar tum iss shaadi se khus hoti toh shaadi ke baat nahi bhulti._

_**Rahul- **__Are yaar bas bhul gahi bachari._

_**Daya-**__ Ha Rahul thik keh raha hai._

_**Abhijeet- **__Ha ha yaar._

_**Freddy- **__Shreya kuch khane ko milaga kya?_

_**Shreya-**__ Ha ha sir kyun nahi. Chaliye sab breakfast karte hain._

_**Abhijeet- **__Ha chalo._

_**While serving, Rahul saw band aid on Shreya's hand.**_

_**Rahul- **__Are Shreya tumhare haath mein yeh band aid kyun?_

_**Shreya- **__Kuch nahi woh bas choti si chot hai._

_**SM- **__Lekin yeh chot lagi kaise?_

_**Daya- **__Woh kya hai subha..._

_**Shreya- **__Ha woh subha main bathroom mein gir gahi thi._

_**Abhijeet- **__Tum thik toh ho?_

_**Shreya- **__Main thik hu sir._

_**Freddy- **__Lekin bathroom mein girne se sirf haath mein hi chot lagi?_

_**Shreya**__**- **__Ha..._

_**All started to eat their breakfast, but Daya was having problem because of his hand. He hurted his right hand so it was difficult for him to eat with left hand. Shreya's mom saw that Daya was having problem.**_

_**SM- **__Are beta kya hua?_

_**Daya- **__Kuch nahi aunty._

_**SM- **__Lekin tum aise kyun kha rahe ho?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Kya hua Daya?_

_**Daya- **__Kuch nahi yaar._

_**Dr. Salunkhe- **__Kahin tumhari haath mein bhi chot toh nahi._

_**Daya- **__Nahi nahi._

_**ACP- **__Daya, apna haath dekhao._

_**Daya- **__Lekin sir?_

_**SD- **__Dekhao na beta._

_**Daya showed his left hand, but ACP asked him for his right hand. He showed them his right hand and all of them started questioning him.**_

_**Abhijeet- **__Yeh kya hua Daya?_

_**Freddy- **__Kya aap bhi bathroom mein gir gaye?_

_**ACP- **__Kya hua Daya?_

_**SD- **__Batao na beta._

_**Daya- **__Ji woh main..._

_**Rahul- **__Aap kya?_

_**Daya- **__Woh subha main..._

_**Freddy- **__Bathroom mein gir gaye right?_

_**Shreya- **__Nahi, bathroom mein nahi._

_**SM- **__Tumhe kaise pata?_

_**Shreya- **__Woh subha main Daya sir ko breakfast ke liye bulane gahi thi toh..._

_**Rahul- **__Toh kya?_

_**Daya- **__Main Shreya se takra gaya tha toh derwaje se chot lag gahi aur Shreya ko bhi._

_**Abhijeet- **__Isska matlab Shreya bathroom mein nahi giri right?_

_**Shreya- **__Ha sir._

_**ACP- **__Lekin iss mein chupane wali kya baat hai?_

_**Shreya- **__Sorry sir, main bas..._

_**Abhijeet- **__Tum bhi na Shreya kamal karti ho._

_**SD- **__Accha Shreya tum Daya ki madad karo._

_**Shreya- **__Main?_

_**SM- **__Kyun? Koi parishani hai?_

_**Daya- **__Rahne do Shreya main kar lunga._

_**SD- **__Shreya uski madad karo._

_**Shreya- **__Ji..._

_**Shreya went near Daya and feeded him. Abhirika and Sachvi smiled, but Rahul became jealous. After sometimes, all of them finished and 2 days past like this. Finally the day came and all were happy except Abhirika, DaReya and Sachvi. **_

_**In Shreya's room**_

_**Shreya was being ready and Tarika and Purvi was helping her.**_

_**Tarika- **__Shreya._

_**Shreya- **__Ha._

_**Tarika- **__Kya tum sach mein khus ho?_

_**Shreya- **__Kyun?_

_**Purvi- **__Tumhe pata hai ki kyun?_

_**Shreya- **__Are Purvi tum abhi bhi wohi baat ko le kar bathi ho?_

_**Tarika- **__Toh kya kare Shreya? Tum kamhi aisa kar rahi ho._

_**Shreya- **__Kya kiya hai maine?_

_**Purvi- **__Tum apne aur Daya sir ke bare mein kyun nahi soch rahi ho? Aur jab Rahul ko pata chalega toh kya hoga._

_**Shreya- **__Tum yeh kya keh rahi ho Purvi? Meri shaadi hone wali hai aur tum aisi baat kar rahi ho?_

_**Tarika- **__Purvi sach hi toh keh rahi hai._

_**Shreya- **__Tarika ab tum bhi._

_**Purvi- **__OK Shreya. Agar tum iss shaadi se sach mein khus ho toh thik hai._

_**Tarika- **__Lekin abhi bhi der nahi wohi hai._

_**Shreya- **__Kuch ghante mein meri shaadi hone wali hai aur tum dono ho ki..._

_**Tarika was about to say something, but Shreya's mom came.**_

_**SM- **__Kitne pyari lag rahi ho._

_**Shreya- **__Sach mein?_

_**SM- **__Aur nahi toh kya? Main aaj bahut khus ho. Aaj tumhare baba aur mera sapna pura ho gaya._

_**Tarika- **__Kya aap sach mein khus hain?_

_**SM- **__Kyun?_

_**Purvi- **__Woh kya hai na aunty humne aaj tak dulhan ki ma ko khus hote hua nahi dekha._

_**SM- **__Matlab?_

_**Tarika-**__ Matlab... sab maa beti ke shaadi mein rote hain na toh..._

_**Shreya- **__Tum dono kya keh rahi ho?_

_**SM- **__Ha rote hain, lekin bidai mein ab nahi._

_**Tarika- **__Oh._

_**Shreya- **__Lekin maa aap mat rona._

_**SM- **__Kosis karungi._

_**Shreya- **__Thik hai._

_**They smiled and Shreya's mom went. **_

_**Shreya- **__Tum dono ne dekha na ki woh kitne khus hain?_

_**Tarika- **__Woh toh bahut khus hain Shreya, lekin Daya?_

_**Shreya- **__Daya sir?_

_**Purvi- **__Ha Daya sir. Tumhe pata bhi hai woh din raat rote rahete hain._

_**Shreya- **__Lekin kyun?_

_**Tarika- **__Kyunki uska pyaar usse dur ho raha hai._

_**Purvi- **__Tum Daya sir ke bare mein kyun nahi soch rahi ho Shreya._

_**Shreya- **__Woh dheere dheere sab kuch bhul jahenge._

_**Tarika- **__Tum jitni asani se bol rahi hona utna asaan nahi hai._

_**Shreya- **__Please tum dono yeh topic band karo._

_**Purvi- **__Thik hai hum band karte hain, lekin tum nahi kar pahogi Shreya._

_**Shreya- **__Purvi tum..._

_**Tarika- **__Chalo Purvi._

_**Shreya was ready so they went. Shreya was full of tears, thinking about Daya. She was remembering all the movements she spent with him.**_

_**Shreya(to herself)- **__I am sorry Daya sir, lekin aapko mujhe bhulna hi hoga. Main aapki nahi ho sakti. Jitna aap mujhse pyaar karte hain utna saayad Rahul bhi nahi kar payega, lekin main kuch nahi kar sakti. I LOVE YOU DAYA SIR, lekin mujhe maaf kar dijiye._

_**She was crying and saying all this to herself, but someone was listening to all this. After half an hour, Pandit told to bring bride so Tarika and Purvi went to Shreya's room. **_

_**In Shreya's room**_

_**They went and saw Shreya crying so they went her.**_

_**Purvi- **__Shreya!_

_**Shreya wiped her tears and looked at them**_

_**Tarika- **__Kya hua?_

_**Shreya- **__Kuch... Kuch nahi._

_**Purvi- **__Kitna jhut bologi Shreya?_

_**Shreya- **__Jhut?_

_**Tarika- **__Daya ko yaad kar rahi ho na?_

_**Shreya- **__Nahi toh main kyun unhe yaad karungi?_

_**Purvi- **__Ab koi phayda nahi hai Tarika choddo iss baat ko._

_**Tarika- **__Shreya chalo._

_**Shreya- **__Kaha?_

_**Tarika- **__Shaadi karne._

_**Purvi- **__Isse saaf hota hai ki tum iss shaadi se khus nahi ho kyunki agar tum khus hoti toh tumhe pata hota._

_**Shreya- **__Ha nahi hu, lekin mujhe apne parents ke liye yeh shaadi karna padega._

_**Tarika- **__Tumhe kya lagta hai Shreya ki jab tumhare parents yeh jhan jayenge ki tumne yeh shaadi sirf unne khus dekhne ke liye kiya hai toh woh khus ho jayenge? Tum tumhari, Daya ki aur Rahul ki jindagi ko barbad kar rahi ho Shreya._

_**Shreya- **__Lekin ab toh woh khus hain na?_

_**Purvi- **__Ab toh hain Shreya, lekin yeh khushi unne jindagi bar dard dega._

_**Shreya- **__Tum dono mujhe lene aaye hona toh chalo._

_**Tarika- **__Agar ab bhi tumhe yehi sahi lagta hai toh chalo._

_**They took her down and everyone stared at her because she was looking so beautiful. Tears came into Daya's eyes, but Abhijeet told him to control. Shreya was also full of tears, but she was hiding. When she was walking near Daya, he held her dupatta. Shreya turned around and looked at him. She came near him, but her tears fell on Daya's hand. She pulled her dupatta and went. Shreya went and stand near Rahul, but she was not looking at him. She was looking at Daya and remembering all the movements, but Pandit disturbed her.**_

_**Pandit- **__Ab swayamvar ka samay ho gaya hai._

_**Rahul- **__Ji._

_**Purvi brought the swayamvar mala and Shreya picked up one looking at Daya. When she was about to put it on Rahul, but he held her hand. All the people in the marriage became shocked including Shreya.**_

_**Shreya- **__Kya kar rahe ho Rahul?_

_**Rahul- **__Mujhse shaadi kyun kar rahi ho?_

_**Shreya- **__Matlab?_

_**Rahul- **__Tum kisi aur se pyaar karti hona?_

_**Shreya- **__Tum kya keh rahe ho?_

_**Rahul- **__Agar kisi aur se pyaar karti ho toh mujhse shaadi kyun kar rahi ho?_

_**Shreya- **__Main Daya sir se pyaar nahi karti Rahul._

_**All the people became surprised, but Shreya's parents were completely surprised with full of shock.**_

_**Rahul- **__Maine kab kaha ki tum Daya sir se pyaar karti ho._

_**Shreya- **__Abhi toh kaha._

_**Rahul- **__Isska matlab tum Daya sir se pyaar karti ho, kyunki maine toh yeh nahi kaha tha ki tum Daya sir se pyaar karti ho._

_**Shreya- **__Nahi Rahul._

_**Rahul- **__Jhut mat bolo Shreya maine tumhari baat sunli hai._

_**Shreya- **__Kaunsi baat._

_**Rahul- **__Jab main tumhare room se ja raha tha tab maine dekha ki tum akele mein Daya sir ko I Love You bol rahi thi. Mujhe biswas hi nahi hua, lekin jab tumne kaha ki " lekin mujhe maaf kar dijiye", main samaj gaya ki tum yeh shaadi sirf apne parents ke liye kar rahi ho._

_**Everyone became shocked, but Daya, Abhirika and Sachvi became happy. Shreya's parents went her.**_

_**SD- **__Shreya yeh Rahul kya keh raha hai?_

_**SM- **__Tum Daya se pyaar karti ho!_

_**Shreya looked at the floor because she didn't had any answers.**_

_**SD- **__Shreya tu chup kyun hai? Kuch bol._

_**Rahul- **__Yeh kya bolegi uncle._

_**SM- **__Agar pehle bata deti toh kya hota? Ek bar bolke toh dekhti._

_**SD- **__Tumhe kya laga ki hum mana kar denge? Hum toh bas tumhe khus dekhna chate hain._

_**Shreya- **__Mujhe maaf kar dijiye, lekin aap sab itne khus the ki main cha kar bhi nahi bol pahi._

_**SD- **__Pagal ho tum Shreya. Tumne hamare liye apna pyaar ko..._

_**Rahul- **__Tumhe kya laga ki agar tum kisi ko nahi bataogi toh kisi ko pata nahi chalaga?_

_**Shreya- **__Mujhe maaf kardo Rahul, maine tumhare bare mein bhi nahi socha._

_**Rahul- **__Maafi magne se kya hoga Shreya? Jo hona tha woh toh ho gaya._

_**Shreya- **__Sorry Rahul, lekin ab main tumse shaadi nahi kar sakti._

_**Rahul- **__Shreya, agar pehle bata deti toh main kisi aur se shaadi kar leta._

_**Shreya- **__I am sorry._

_**SD- **__Are kitna maafi magogi ab jaho bhi._

_**Shreya- **__Kaha?_

_**SM- **__Daya ke pas aur kaha?_

_**Shreya- **__Kya main Daya sir ke pas ja sakti hu?_

_**SD- **__Ab hum rok bhi toh nahi sakte._

_**Shreya(with tears of happiness)- **__Thank you._

_**She turned around and looked at Daya. DaReya were full of tears and everyone was looking at them. She ran to Daya and hugged him tightly. Abhirika also hugged each other because of happiness. Purvi was so happy that he hugged Sachin who was standing near her. Everyone clapped so Abhirika and Sachvi get separated, but DaReya was still hugging each other tightly. After sometimes, ACP coughed so they get separated.**_

_**Shreya- **__I am sorry sir, lekin maine aapko bahut dard di hai. Mujhe maaf kar dijiye._

_**Daya- **__Maafi toh sirf ek chiz par hi millegi._

_**Shreya- **__Kya?_

_**Daya- **__Tumhe mujhse shaadi karni hogi._

_**Shreya- **__Of course karungi._

_**Daya- **__Toh thik hai... chalo._

_**Shreya- **__Kaha?_

_**Daya- **__Mandap mein aur kaha?_

_**Shreya- **__Challiye._

_**They went to mandap and all of them happily enjoyed the marriage. After they finished, they came to her parents and they blessed them happily.**_

_**Daya- **__Agar aap dono nahi mante toh hum kabhi ek nahi ho pate._

_**SD- **__Tum dono hamare liye itna sab kar rahe the toh hama bhi toh kuch karna chaliye na._

_**SM- **__Agar tum chate toh hama bata sakte the, lekin tum bhi hamari khushi ke liye chup rahe._

_**Shreya- **__Thank you._

_**SD- **__Ab yeh kis liye?_

_**Shreya- **__Aap dono ne hamare khushi ke liye itna sab kiya._

_**SM- **__Are pagli yeh toh hamara farz hai._

_**SD- **__Ab tum dono ko ACP sir aur Dr. Salunkhe ke pas jana chaliye. Woh bhi tum se badda hain._

_**DaReya- **__Ji._

_**After that, they went to ACP and Dr. Salunkhe. They blessed them, but they were still shocked.**_

_**ACP- **__Yeh kab hua Daya?_

_**Daya- **__Kya sir?_

_**Dr. Salunkhe- **__Yehi pyaar vyaar._

_**Daya- **__Pata hi nahi chala sir._

_**ACP- **__Par jo bhi ho main bahut khus hu._

_**Dr. Salunkhe- **__Hum toh khus hain, lekin Rahul ka kya?_

_**Shreya- **__Ha, hama usse bhi milla chaliye._

_**Daya- **__Ha, Shreya chalo._

_**After that, they went to Rahul.**_

_**Shreya- **__Thank you Rahul._

_**Daya- **__Agar tum nahi hote toh pata nahi kya hota._

_**Rahul- **__Maine kya kiya hain yaar, maine toh wohi kiya hai jo har dost apne dost ke liye karta hai._

_**Daya- **__Lekin phir bhi thank you._

_**Shreya- **__Thank you._

_**Rahul- **__Please yeh sorry aur thank you band karo._

_**Shreya- **__Toh kya kare?_

_**Rahul- **__Are! Shaadi ho gahi hai apne ghar jaho._

_**Shreya- **__Yeh mera hi ghar hai._

_**Daya- **__Oh hello yeh tumhara ghar tha, ab yeh tumhara ghar nahi hai._

_**Shreya- **__Lekin yeh bhi mera hi ghar hai._

_**Daya- **__Agar tumhara hai toh mera bhi hai._

_**Rahul- **__Right._

_**Daya- **__Ab chale._

_**Shreya- **__Ha._

_**After saying bye to everyone, they went to Daya's house, but Sachvi and Tarika already went for the decoration. When they reached the house it was very dark. When they entered the house the light turned on. They became surprised to see the decoration and Sachvi and Tarika.**_

_**Daya- **__Tum tino kab aaye?_

_**Sachin- **__Jab aap shaadi kar rahe the._

_**Abhijeet- **__Kaisa laga surprise?_

_**Shreya- **__Bahut accha hai._

_**Daya- **__Toh yeh sab planned tha?_

_**Purvi- **__Ha kyunki hama pata tha ki Shreya aapse pyaar karti hai aur zarur shaadi hogi._

_**Tarika- **__Ha aur hum right the._

_**ACP- **__Are wah._

_**Dr. Sunlunkhe- **__Ab pati patni ko akele bhi chod do yaar._

_**DaReya blushed and later went to their room. **_

_**In DaReya's room**_

_**When they entered the room, it was fully decorated. They again became surprised, but as Shreya walked in something fell down. Shreya get scared and hugged Daya tightly. He also hugged her back and after sometime they get separated.**_

_**Shreya- **__Yeh purvi ne hi kiya hoga._

_**Daya- **__Lekin accha kiya._

_**Shreya- **__Kya? Main daar gahi aur aap ko yeh accha laga?_

_**Daya- **__Daar ke hi sahi, lekin mujhe hug toh kiya._

_**She became shy and tried to walk away, but Daya held her hand. She turned around and looked at him. He came near her and held her face on his hand. He brought her face near her's so she closed her eyes thinking he will kiss her, but he smiled.**_

_**Daya(smiling)- **__Kya hua?_

_**She opened her eyes and saw him very close.**_

_**Shreya- **__Kuch nahi sir._

_**Daya left her and went little far.**_

_**Shreya- **__Kya hua?_

_**Daya- **__Tumne mujhse shaadi ki hai na?_

_**Shreya- **__Ha._

_**Daya- **__Toh main tumhara pati hu na?_

_**Shreya- **__Ha._

_**Daya- **__Tum meri biwi hona?_

_**Shreya- **__Ha sir, lekin kya hua?_

_**Daya- **__Agar sab ha hain toh mujhe sir kyun bula rahi ho?_

_**Shreya-**__ Lekin main aap ka naam kaise bol sakti hu._

_**Daya- **__Kyun nahi bol sakti? Agar mujhse pyaar karti ho toh mujhe sirf Daya kehna._

_**Shreya- **__Lekin?_

_**Daya- **__Agar nahi kahogi toh main tumse baat nahi karunga._

_**Shreya- **__Lekin main aapse baat kare bina nahi reh sakti._

_**Daya- **__Choice tumhari hai._

_**Shreya- **__Lekin..._

_**Before she could say anything more, he went to bathroom, but he forget to take towel.**_

_**Shreya(to herself)- **__Main kaise unhe naam se bula sakti hu? Lekin main unse baat kare bina bhi toh nahi reh sakti. Oh god main kya karu?_

_**She was saying this, but Daya shouted for towel She didn't know where was the towel so she looked everyone. When she opened the closet, something fell from it. She screamed so Daya came out of bathroom.**_

_**Daya- **__Kya hua Shreya?_

_**She looked at him, but saw him shirtless so he turned around. Daya looked at her and became surpeised so he went near her.**_

_**Daya- **__Kya hua?_

_**Shreya- **__Sir woh..._

_**Daya stepped back as she called him sir.**_

_**Daya- **__Woh kya?_

_**Shreya- **__Kuch nahi sir woh kuch gira toh main daar gahi thi._

_**Daya- **__Yeh Abhijeet ka hi plan hoga._

_**Shreya- **__Aap ko kaise pata._

_**Daya- **__Madam, Abhijeet aur main ek saath ek hi ghar mein rahete hain toh Abhijeet kya karta hai aur kya nahi yeh mujhe pata hai._

_**Shreya- **__Aapne mujhe madam kaha?_

_**Daya- **__Ha._

_**Shreya- **__Lekin kyun?_

_**Daya- **__Kyunki tum mujhe sir kehti ho._

_**Shreya- **__Par..._

_**Daya- **__Jab tak tum mujhe sir bulaogi tab tak main bhi tumhe madam hi bulahunga._

_**Shreya- **__Lekin Daya..._

_**Daya- **__Kya kaha tumne? Daya!_

_**Shreya-**__ Ha, kyunki main nahi chati ki aap mujhe madam kahe. Aur main aapse baat kare bina bhi nahi reh sakti._

_**Daya- **__Ohh..._

_**Daya started moving closer and Shreya moved backward because he was still shirtless.**_

_**Shreya- **__Aap kya kar rahe hain?_

_**Daya- **__Main kya kar raha hu?_

_**Shreya- **__Aap aise..._

_**Shreya was moving back, but she hit the wall. Daya came more closer in order to kiss her, but Shreya closed her eyes. Daya understood that she don't want that so he stopped.**_

_**Daya- **__Don't worry Shreya._

_**Shreya opened her eyes and looked at him.**_

_**Daya- **__Chinta mat karo Shreya, jab tak tum nahi chati main kuch nahi karunga. Hamari shaadi toh hogi, lekin ab tak humne ek dusre ko acchi tarase nahi jana hai. Iss liye main hamare rishte ko ek mauka dena chata hu._

_**Shreya- **__Thank you Daya mujhe samajne ke liye._

_**Daya- **__Are tumse pyaar karta hu, tumhe nahi samjunga toh kisse samjunga?_

_**Shreya- **__Thank you mujhe pyaar karne ke liye._

_**Daya- **__Main toh tumse pyaar karta hu, lekin kya tum bhi mujhse pyaar karti ho?_

_**Shreya- **__Yeh kaisa sawal hai Daya?_

_**Daya- **__Aur nahi toh kya? Maine tumhe kitni baar kaha hai ki main tumse pyaar karta hu, lekin tumne kabhi nahi kaha._

_**Shreya- **__Kaha toh tha._

_**Daya-**__ Akele mein kaha, lekin mere samne toh nahi kaha na?_

_**Shreya- **__Samne kehna zaruri toh nahi hai na?_

_**Daya-**__ Kaise nahi hai? Thanks god ki Rahul ne tumhari baat sunli agar nahi sunta toh pata nahi kya hota._

_**Shreya- **__Accha thik hai bolti hu._

_**Daya- **__Ha ha bolo._

_**Shreya- **__I love..._

_**Daya- **__Age bhi bolo._

_**Shreya- **__I love..._

_**Daya- **__Are yaar Shreya yeh i love i love kya hai? You bhi toh bolo._

_**Shreya- **__Nahi ho raha._

_**Daya-**__ Toh thik hai main ja raha hu._

_**Daya walked little far, but Shreya stopped him saying.**_

_**Shreya- **__I LOVE YOU DAYA._

_**After hearing this, Daya turned around looked at her.**_

_**Daya- **__Kya kaha?_

_**Shreya- **__I love you._

_**Daya hugged her and she also hugged him back.**_

_**Daya(in hug)- **__I love you too._

_**After sometimes they get separated and looked at each other.**_

_**Daya- **__Finally, tumhe keh hi diya._

_**Shreya- **__Aap itne ziddi hain ki aapke samne main kuch nahi kar sakti._

_**Daya- **__Accha!_

_**Shreya- **__Ha, lekin ab toh aap ki zid puri ho gaya na?_

_**Daya- **__Ha._

_**Shreya- **__Toh jahiye aur kuch panhiye._

_**Daya- **__Oh ha. Lekin tum?_

_**Shreya- **__Main bhi change karti hu._

_**Daya- **__Thik hai._

_**Shreya went to bathroom and after 10 minutes, she came out and became confused.**_

_**So what do you think will happen in next chapter. What do you think Shreya saw that made her confused.**_

_**A/N- So what do you think about this chapter? I am not getting many reviews so i am thinking to end the story. If you want me to continue then please review so i can know what do you want. Hope you like the chapter and please tell me what do you think.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N- Thank you for the reviews and hope you will like this chapter also. Please tell me if you don't like the chapter so i can make it better in another chapter. I have never thanks my reviewers to each by their names, but i am trying in this chapter. Sorry i missed any names.**_

_**ninadkdm, killer1437, kashyaprfg, katiiy, Anupama Mishra, JANVIan, zoomra, Anoushka Jaina, .1, ConfidentGirl22, rd1, .161, Khushi Mehta, TADS, Jyothi taku, dareya789, Guest.**_

_**Thank you so much for the support.**_

* * *

_**She became confused when she saw Daya still shirtless and went near him.**_

_**Shreya- **__Kya hua Daya? Aap ne ab tak kapde kyun nahi pheni?_

_**Daya-**__ Kapde hoga toh hi phenhunga na._

_**Shreya- **__Matlab aapke pas kapde nahi hain?_

_**Daya- **__Nahi._

_**Shreya- **__Toh itne dino tak kiske kapde phente the aap?_

_**Daya- **__Apna._

_**Shreya-**__ Lekin aapne abhi toh kaha ki aapke pas kapde nahi hain._

_**Daya- **__Kapde the, lekin ab nahi hain._

_**Shreya- **__Lekin kaha gaye?_

_**Daya- **__Closet mein ek bhi kapde nahi hain._

_**Shreya laughed at this, but controlled herself.**_

_**Shreya- **__Lekin yeh kaise ho sakta hai?_

_**Daya- **__Yeh bhi Abhijeet ka hi kam hoga._

_**Shreya- **__Lekin ab kya kare?_

_**Daya- **__Ab aise hi sona hoga._

_**Shreya- **__Bina kapde?_

_**Daya-**__ Aur koi rasta bhi toh nahi hai. Thanks god ki ek pant bathroom mein tha varna pata nahi aaj kya hota._

_**Shreya laughed, but Daya became confused.**_

_**Daya- **__Yaha itna badda problem hai aur tum has rahi ho?_

_**Shreya- **__Nahi toh kya kar hu Daya? Aap itne funny jo lag rahe hain._

_**Daya(moving closer)- **__Funny? Toh tumhe yeh funny lag raha hai._

_**Shreya- **__Ha..._

_**Daya- **__Ab tumhe dekha hunga ki funny kya hota hai._

_**Shreya(little scared)- **__Matlab?_

_**Daya held her in his arm and went near bed, but Shreya became scared.**_

_**Daya- **__Matlab saaf hai. _

_**Shreya- **__Daya aap kya kar rahe hain?_

_**Daya- **__Ab dekho funny kya hoti hai._

_**He placed her on bed, but she was so nervous.**_

_**Shreya(nervously)- **__Daya yeh sab..._

_**Daya- **__Are tum itni nervous kyun ho rahi ho? Sona nahi hai kya?_

_**Shreya- **__Matlab aap..._

_**Daya(moving closer)- **__Tumhe kya laga ki main... Vaise agar tum woh sab karna chaho toh mujhe koi problem nahi hai._

_**Shreya- **__Na... nahi._

_**Daya- **__Raat bahut ho gahi hai so jate hain._

_**Shreya- **__Ha ha good night._

_**Before he could say good night, shreya slept covering her face with blanket, but Daya smiled. He also went and slept near her without any cloth. After sometimes, she removed the blanket and smiled by herself thinking what she did. They slept with a cute smile on their lips. At 1:00 AM, Daya felt cold because he didn't had any cloth so he moved near Shreya and hugged her tightly. Shreya woke up and became surprised.**_

_**Shreya- **__Daya._

_**Daya(in sleep)- **__Hmmm._

_**Shreya- **__Aap kya kar rahe hain?_

_**Daya- **__Kya?_

_**Shreya- **__Aap mujhe hug kar rahe hain._

_**Daya- **__Are yaar mujhe thand lag rahi hai._

_**Shreya- **__Toh blanket odiyena._

_**Daya(hugging more tightly)- **__Oddha hai, lekin phir bhi thand lag rahi hai._

_**Shreya- **__Lekin?_

_**Daya- **__Please sone dona._

_**Shreya- **__Thik hai._

_**Daya smiled and slept hugging her and she also smiled. Next day, Shreya woke up and saw that Daya was hugging her. She tried to go, but he pulled her more closer and hugged her more tightly and slept. Daya was in deep sleep so he didn't know what was he doing. After sometimes, Shreya hardly freed herself and went to bathroom. After 10 minutes, she came out, but Daya was still sleeping. So, she went near him and tried to call him, but he covered his face with blanket and slept. Shreya smiled and think of an idea. She took her phone and said.**_

_**Shreya- **__Ha ACP sir Daya ab tak so rahe hain._

_**When he heard ACP's name, he jumped for the bed. He was still asleep so when he was about to fall Shreya held him. But Shreya was not enough for him so she fell on bed and he fell on her. They looked at each other's eyes and lost in it. They were about to kiss each other, but someone knocked the door. Shreya smiled and tried to move, but Daya was on her so it was impossible. **_

_**Shreya- **__Daya hatiye na derwaje mein koi hai._

_**Daya- **__Yeh Abhijeet hi hoga. Hamesha galat time pe aata hai._

_**Shreya- **__Ab hatiye bhi._

_**Daya get up and went to open the door and Shreya also get up. When he open the door he saw Abhijeet, but Abhijeet went shocked to see him shirtless.**_

_**Abhijeet- **__Are Daya yeh kya hai?_

_**Daya- **__Kya?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Tumhare kapde kaha hain? Sab thik toh hai na?_

_**Daya- **__Khudhe chupake mujhse puch rahe ho?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Maine? _

_**Daya- **__Ha._

_**Abhijeet- **__Kya bol rahe ho yaar? Tumhare kapde chupa kar main kya karunga?_

_**Daya- **__Toh tumne yeh nahi kiya?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Nahi._

_**Daya- **__Toh kisne kiya hoga?_

_**Abhijeet(smiling)- **__Vaise pant toh hai na?_

_**Daya- **__Thanks god ek pant bathroom mein tha varna..._

_**Abhijeet laughed and Shreya also came to the door laughing.**_

_**Daya- **__Ab tum suru mat hona Abhijeet._

_**Abhijeet(laughing)- **__Kyun?_

_**Daya- **__Shreya kal raat se has rahi hai aur ab tum._

_**Shreya(controlling the laughter)- **__Vaise Abhijeet sir kapde kisne chupaya hoga._

_**Abhijeet- **__Yeh kya Shreya? Mere bhai se shaadi karke bhi mujhe sir bula rahi ho._

_**Shreya- **__Sir aap bhi Daya ki tara mat kijiye._

_**Daya- **__Kya kiya maine?_

_**Shreya- **__Kal raat khudhe mujhe blackmail kar rahe the ki agar maine aapko sir bulaya toh aap mujhse baat nahi karenge aur ab bhul gaye._

_**Abhijeet- **__Dekho Shreya main Daya ki kara blackmail toh nahi kar sakta, lekin mujhe duty ke bahar sir mat bulaho._

_**Shreya- **__Toh kya bula hu?_

_**Abhijeet-**__ Are yaar bhaiya bulao._

_**Shreya- **__Accha thik hai main aaj se aap ko bhaiya bulahungi._

_**Abhijeet- **__Thik hai._

_**Daya- **__Are yaar yeh chodo aur batao ki ab main kya karu._

_**Abhijeet- **__Kuch nahi._

_**Daya- **__Matlab?_

_**Abhijeet- **__ACP sir ne tum dono ko aaj chotti di hai._

_**Shreya- **__Chutti?_

_**Abhijeet-**__ Ha aur tum dono kal se Bureau jana._

_**Daya-**__ Woh sab toh thik hai Abhijeet, lekin mere kapde._

_**Abhijeet- **__Don't worry Daya. Bureau jane se pehle main tumhe kapde la dunga._

_**Daya- **__Thank you yaar. Lekin jisne bhi yeh kiya hai na main usse nahi chodhunga._

_**Abhijeet(smiling)- **__Accha bye._

_**Shreya- **__Lekin bhaiya Breakfast?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Maine breakfast karli hai Shreya._

_**Shreya- **__Aapne khud banaya?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Ha._

_**Shreya- **__Mujhe bol dete main banati na._

_**Abhijeet-**__ Chota sa kam toh hai Shreya. Vaise bhi main hamesha karta hu yeh sab._

_**Shreya- **__Hamesha aap hi banate hain kya?_

_**Daya- **__Nahi nahi main bhi banata hu._

_**Abhijeet(smiling)- **__Accha main chalta hu._

_**Daya**__- Kapde yaad rakna Abhijeet._

_**Abhijeet- **__Thik hai._

_**Abhijeet went to buy Daya's clothes and Daya closed the door. **_

_**Daya- **__Vaise Shreya ACP sir ne kya kaha?_

_**Shreya- **__Kab Daya?_

_**Daya- **__Mere uthne se pehle tum ACP sir se baat kar rahi ki na?_

_**Shreya- **__Are woh?_

_**Daya- **__Ha._

_**Shreya- **__Kuch nahi._

_**Daya- **__Tum unse mere bare mein kuch keh rahi thi na?_

_**Shreya- **__Aap uth nahi rahe the toh main bas majak kar rahi thi._

_**Daya- **__Majak?_

_**Shreya- **__Ha._

_**Daya- **__Yeh kaisa majak hai Shreya?_

_**Shreya- **__Kyun Daya?_

_**Daya- **__Mujhe laga tha ki..._

_**Shreya- **__Aap ko yeh laga ki sach mein ACP sir bol rahe hain right?_

_**Daya- **__Ha._

_**Shreya- **__Ab aap jahiye aur fresh ho jaiye. Bhaiya aate hi honge._

_**Daya- **__Thik hai._

_**Daya went to bathroom and Shreya cleaned the room. While cleaning, someone belled the door so she went to open. She open the door and saw Abhijeet with shopping bags.**_

_**Shreya- **__Bhaiya aap aa gaye._

_**Abhijeet(giving her the bags)- **__Ha aur yeh lo._

_**Shreya- **__Daya ko fit toh hoga na?_

_**Abhijeet-**__ Vaise doubt hai, lekin mujhe lagta hai ki fit hoga._

_**Shreya- **__Thank you._

_**Abhijeet- **__Vaise main late ho raha hu toh bye._

_**Shreya- **__Apna khayal rakhna._

_**Abhijeet- **__Tum bhi aur Daya ka bhi._

_**Shreya- **__OK._

_**Abhijeet went and Shreya went to the room, but as she was going she was some clothes in guest room. She went to guest room and became surprised, when she saw the clothes. She took that clothes to their room and when Daya came out of bathroom he also became surprised.**_

_**Daya- **__Yeh kapde kaha se aahe?_

_**Shreya- **__Guest room mein the._

_**Daya- **__Lekin mere kapde guest room mein kaise?_

_**Shreya- **__Mujhse kya pata._

_**Daya- **__Tumhe kya lagta hai? Kisne kiya hoga yeh?_

_**Shreya- **__Saayad Purvi ne._

_**Daya- **__Kahin Tarika ne toh nahi._

_**Shreya-**__ Jo bhi ho aapko apna kapde toh mil gaye na toh pan kar nicha aaye main breakfast ready karti hu._

_**Daya- **__Ha tum chalo main aata hu._

_**Shreya- **__OK._

_**Shreya went to make breakfast ready and after 5 minutes, Daya also came. She was sitting on sofa and Daya became confused.**_

_**Daya-**__ Shreya, tum toh breakfast banane wali thi na toh kya hua?_

_**Shreya- **__Breakfast ready hai._

_**Daya**__- Lekin itni jaldi._

_**Shreya- **__Agar maine banaya hota toh itni jaldi ready nahi hota._

_**Daya- **__Toh kisne banaya?_

_**Shreya-**__ Aapne aur maine toh nahi banaya aur kaun bana sakta hai?_

_**Daya- **__Matlab Abhijeet ne banaya?_

_**Shreya- **__Ha, lekin mujhe bilkul bhi accha nahi laga._

_**Daya- **__Are kya baat kar rahi ho Shreya? Tumhe Abhijeet ke banaya hua breakfast accha nahi laga? Woh hamesha hi banata hai aur bahut accha banata hai._

_**Shreya- **__Yehi toh problem hai Daya._

_**Daya- **__Matlab?_

_**Shreya- **__Matlab yeh ki aap kabhi bhaiya ki madad nahi karte._

_**Daya- **__Are karta hu na._

_**Shreya- **__Abhi toh aapne khud kaha ki hamesha bhaiya hi banate hain. Aap hamesha kya karte hain?_

_**Daya- **__Main bhi kabhi kabhi banata hu._

_**Shreya- **__Kabhi kabhi ka matlab hi pata hai aapko._

_**Daya**__- Are yaar tum itni naraz kyun ho rahi ho?_

_**Shreya- **__Main naraz nahi ho rahi hu._

_**Daya- **__Toh yeh sab kya hai?_

_**Shreya- **__Main bas itna kehna chati hu ki aapko bhi bhaiya ki madad karna chaiye._

_**Daya- **__Acha thik hai aaj se main hamesha Abhijeet ki madad karhunga. Ab toh thik hai na?_

_**Shreya(smiling)- **__Ha thik hai._

_**Daya- **__Toh chalo khate hain breakfast._

_**Shreya- **__Chaliye._

_**Daya went and sat waiting for the breakfast thinking...**_

_**Daya(thinking)- **__Shreya kitni acchi hai. Thanks god ki mujhe Shreya mil gahi nahi toh aaj ki duniya mein Shreya jaisi ladki milna bahut muskil hai. Aaj mujhe yeh dekh kar bahut khushi hui ki Shreya Abhijeet ki kitna parwa karti hai. Aur agar Abhijeet nahi hota toh saayad Shreya meri bhi nahi hoti. Ab toh bas yehi chata hu ki hamare pariwar ko kisi ki nazar na lage. _

_**While he was thinking this, Shreya came with breakfast.**_

_**Shreya- **__Yeh lijiye Daya breakfast aa gahi._

_**He didn't respond so she shook him.**_

_**Shreya- **__Kya hua Daya? Aap kya soch rahe hain?_

_**Daya- **__Kuch nahi._

_**Shreya- **__Kahin aap kisi ladki ke bare mein toh..._

_**Daya- **__Kya baat kar rahi ho Shreya?_

_**Shreya- **__Toh bataiye na._

_**Daya- **__Main bas yeh soch raha tha ki hamhari khushi ko kisi ki nazar toh nahi lagegi na?_

_**Shreya- **__Aisa kuch nahi hoga Daya. _

_**Daya- **__Hope so._

_**Shreya- **__Ab khaye?_

_**Daya(smiling)- **__Ha._

_**They finished their breakfast with normal chit chat and went to sitting room.**_

_**Shreya- **__Waise aapne sach kaha tha Daya. Bhaiya sach mein bahut accha bante hain._

_**Daya- **__Main khabi jhut bolta hu bhala._

_**Shreya- **__Toh aap yeh kehna chate hain ki aap kabhi jhut nahi bolte._

_**Daya- **__Right._

_**Shreya- **__Lekin Daya aap saayad yeh bhul gaye ki aapne sabke samne bhut bola tha._

_**Daya- **__Kab?_

_**Shreya- **__Uss din jab aap mujhe Rahul ke saath dekh kar jealous ho gaye the._

_**Daya- **__Kya? Jealous aur main?_

_**Shreya- **__Ha aap._

_**Daya- **__Tumhe galat fammi hui hai Shreya._

_**Shreya- **__Ji nahi._

_**Daya- **__Maine kaha na ki main jealouse nahi tha._

_**Shreya- **__Toh aapne ainna(mirror) kyun tohda?_

_**Daya- **__Oh woh._

_**Shreya- **__Ha woh._

_**Daya- **__Jab maine tumhe Rahul ke saath dekha toh pata nahi kyun lekin dil mein kuch hua._

_**Shreya moved closer to know more.**_

_**Shreya- **__Accha kya hua?_

_**Daya- **__Tumhe isse kya? Yeh toh purani baat hai._

_**Shreya- **__Baatye na Daya please._

_**Daya- **__Tum janna chati ho?_

_**Shreya- **__Ha._

_**Daya- **__Thik hai, lekin bad mein kuch mat bolna._

_**Shreya- **__Thik hai._

_**Daya- **__Ha toh woh mujhe kuch hua aur main room mein chala gaya._

_**Shreya- **__Yeh toh bataye ki kya hua._

_**Daya- **__Pata nahi, lekin bahut dard hua. Mujhe aisa lag raha tha ki meri jindagi ab khatam ho gahi, lekin main galat tha._

_**Shreya- **__I am sorry Daya._

_**Daya- **__Ab yeh sorry kyun?_

_**Shreya- **__Meri vajase aapko bahut dard shena padha. _

_**Daya-**__ Are Shreya yeh kya keh rahi ho? Tumne bhi toh mere liye kitna kuch kiya hai._

_**Shreya- **__Toh aapne mujhe maaf kar diya?_

_**Daya- **__Agar nahi karta toh shaadi thodi na karta._

_**Shreya(smiling)- **__Aap bhi na Daya._

_**Shreya hugged him and he also hugged her back. After sometimes they separated, but someone belled the door. Shreya went and opened the door, but became surprised. She smiled seeing them, but Daya became little angry.**_

_**So who do you think that is? Why is Daya angry with them? Who hid Daya's clothes and why?**_

_**A/N- Hope you liked the chapter. Please tell me how was it. A big thanks to those who reviewed. I will be waiting for your reviews. BYE AND TAKE CARE.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N- Thank you so much for the reviews.**_

_**Shreya went and opened the door, but became surprised. She smiled seeing them, but Daya became little angry.**_

_**Shreya- **__Are Sachin sir aap aur Purvi tum?_

_**Sachvi- **__Ha._

_**Shreya- **__Ander aiye na._

_**Sachvi went inside and sat on sofa, but Daya was still little angry because he knew it might be Purvi who hid his cloth.**_

_**Daya- **__Toh tum dono aaj bureau nahi gaye?_

_**Purvi- **__Gaye the sir, lekin ACP sir se puch kar hum yaha aaye hain._

_**Sachin- **__Mujhe... mere matlab hai ki hama aapse kuch kehna tha._

_**Shreya- **__Kya kehna tha sir?_

_**Purvi- **__Shreya woh kal raat..._

_**Shreya- **__Kal raat?_

_**Sachin-**__ Ha woh maine hi Daya sir ke kapade chupya tha._

_**Daya- **__Kya? Tumne?_

_**Purvi- **__Sir, iss mein Sachin sir ki koi galti nahi hai. _

_**Shreya- **__Lekin sir aapne aisa kyun kiya?_

_**Sachvi looked at each other and Shreya understood.**_

_**Shreya- **__Toh Purvi ne kaha aapko yeh karne ke liye._

_**Sachin- **__Ha._

_**Daya- **__Aur tum Purvi ki baat maan gaye._

_**Purvi- **__Sorry sir, main toh bas majak kar rahi thi._

_**Daya- **__Lekin tumne aisa kiya kyun?_

_**Purvi- **__Sir woh maine socha ki thoda majak kar leti hu, lekin mujhe pata nahi tha ki aap gussa ho jayenge._

_**Sachin- **__Lekin bad mein humne sacha ki bapas kar dete hain, lekin derwaja lock tha toh humne socha ki hama disturb nahi karna chaiye._

_**Purvi- **__Sorry sir._

_**Daya- **__Lekin tumhe kisne bataya ki main gussa hu?_

_**Purvi-**__ Abhijeet sir ne._

_**Shreya smiled, but Daya laughed at loud, which made all of them surprised.**_

_**Sachin- **__Aap thik toh hain na sir?_

_**Daya- **__Maine socha bhi nahi tha ki tum aisa kar sakte ho._

_**Shreya- **__Humne socha tha ki saayad Purvi aur Tarika ne kiya hoga, lekin Purvi ne toh aap ko pasha diya._

_**Purvi-**__ Sorry._

_**Daya- **__Tumhe kya ho gaya hai Sachin?_

_**Sachin- **__Kyun sir?_

_**Daya- **__Lagta hai tumhe bhi pyaar ho gaya hai._

_**Purvi(surprisingly)- **__Pyaar? Woh bhi Sachin sir ko?_

_**Shreya- **__Kyun?_

_**Purvi- **__Kuch nahi._

_**Sachin- **__Aise koi baat nahi hai sir. Lekin aapko aisa kyun laga?_

_**Daya- **__Woh kya hai na Sachin, ek ladka usse mana nahi kar sakta jise woh pyaar karta hai._

_**Sachvi looked at each other and again looked at DaReya.**_

_**Sachin- **__Aisi baat nahi hai sir._

_**Shreya- **__Toh phir kaisa hai?_

_**Purvi- **__Ha Shreya. Sachin sir sach bol rahe hain. Aisi koi baat nahi hai._

_**Daya- **__Are ha ha ab toh sirf Sachin sir ki hi baat sahi lagegi._

_**Purvi- **__Matlab?_

_**Shreya- **__Matlab kuch nahi. Aap sab bate kijiye main kuch le kar aati hu._

_**Sachin- **__Nahi Shreya, ab hama jana chaiye._

_**Purvi- **__Ha._

_**Sachin- **__Thodi der toh baith hi sakte hain na._

_**Purvi- **__Nahi Shreya, agar koi case aaya toh? _

_**Daya- **__Accha thik hai._

_**Sachin- **__Toh hum chalte hain sir_

_**Purvi- **__Bye_

_**DaReya-**__ Bye_

_**Purvi hugged Shreya and Sachvi went, but Daya was smiling looking at them.**_

_**Daya-**__ Vaise Shreya agar hum din bhar ghar mein hi rahenge toh bored ho jayege na?_

_**Shreya- **__So toh hai._

_**Daya- **__Toh tum kaha jana chati ho?_

_**Shreya**__- Matlab hum ghumne jahenge?_

_**Daya- **__Ha._

_**Shreya- **__Lekin kaha?_

_**Daya- **__Yeh toh tumhe dicide karna hoga._

_**Shreya- **__Hum beach chale?_

_**Daya- **__Beach?_

_**Shreya- **__Ha._

_**Daya- **__Beach se mujhe ek baat yaad aaya._

_**Shreya- **__Kya?_

_**Daya- **__Jab hum trip pe gahe the tab humhe yeh bhi pata nahi tha ki hum ek dusre se pyaar karte hain. _

_**Shreya- **__Ha Daya, lekin jab hum beach pe gahe the tab aap mujhe dekh kar kuch bol rahe the na?_

_**Daya- **__Kya bola maine?_

_**Shreya- **__Yeh toh aapko pata hona chaiye._

_**Daya- **__Maine toh Sachin aur Purvi ko dekh kar kaha tha._

_**Shreya- **__Mujhe bhi toh dekh rahe the na?_

_**Daya- **__Dekh toh raha tha par tumne samjha hi nahi ki main kya kehna chata tha._

_**Shreya- **__Main pehle se hi jaanti thi ki aap mujhse pyaar karte hain, lekin anjan ban rahi thi._

_**Daya-**__ Vaise kya tumhe pata hai ki kisne mujhe apni dil ki baat sune mein madad ki?_

_**Shreya- **__Kisne?_

_**Daya- **__Abhijeet ne. Woh mujhe hamesha hi kehta tha ki main tumse pyaar karta hu, lekin main hamesha usse yehi kehta tha ki aisi koi baat nahi hai._

_**Shreya- **__Lekin aap galta the._

_**Daya- **__Ha._

_**Shreya- **__Agar CID team nahi hoti na toh hum kabhi ek nahi ho pate._

_**Daya- **__Ha Shreya. CID ne humhe sab kuch diya hai._

_**Shreya- **__Woh toh hai._

_**Daya- **__Ab baate hi karti rahogi ya beach bhi chalogi._

_**Shreya- **__Chaliye._

_**They went to beach and the weather was also very nice. They were enjoying the weather. DaReya were walking at the edge of beach, but some kids were running around. While the kids were running, they push Shreya into the water. Daya tried to hold her, but she already fell. She knew how to swim, but she was too confused that she didn't do anything. Daya was completely shocked so he didn't know what to do. After sometimes, Daya jumped into the water and took Shreya out, but she was already unconscious. He rubbed her hand and pressed her stomach so all the water could come out, but it was useless. Many people came there to see her, but Daya was full of tears.**_

_**Woman- **__OMG yeh toh behosh ho gahi hai._

_**Daya- **__Please bataiye na main kya karu?_

_**Man- **__Lagta hai pani muh ke ander chala gaya hai._

_**Daya- **__Toh bataiye na main kya karu?_

_**Woman- **__Tum iske kaun ho._

_**Daya- **__Ji main iska pati hu._

_**Man- **__Toh iski muh se pani nikalo._

_**Daya- **__Muh se?_

_**Woman- **__Ha aur jaldi karo._

_**Daya- **__Lekin aur koi rasta nahi hai?_

_**Woman- **__Are tum iske pati hona toh itna kyun soch rahe ho?_

_**Daya remembered that he said he will not do anything without her permission, but he had to do it. He blocked his lips with her and everyone was looking at them. He took out all the water from her mouth. After some times, she came back to her senses, but was shocked to see everyone.**_

_**Shreya- **__Daya... itne log?_

_**Daya- **__Ha woh._

_**Woman- **__Lo ab yeh hosh mein aa gahi._

_**Man- **__Ab hum chalte hain._

_**Daya- **__Thank you._

_**Woman- **__Koi baat nahi._

_**All the people went from there and Daya hugged Shreya tightly.**_

_**Daya- **__Shreya tum thik toh hona?_

_**Shreya- **__Main thik hu Daya._

_**Daya separate from the hug and looked at her.**_

_**Daya- **__I am sorry Shreya._

_**Shreya- **__Sorry? Kyun?_

_**Daya- **__Maine tumhe kaha tha ki jab tak tum nahi chati main kuch nahi karunga, lekin aaj..._

_**Shreya smiled, but Daya became confused.**_

_**Daya- **__Tumhe pata bhi hai maine kya kiya hai?_

_**Shreya- **__Pata hai._

_**Daya- **__Toh muskura kyun rahi ho?_

_**Shreya- **__Kyunki aap aise act kar rahe hain jaisa aapne koi galti kar liya ho._

_**Daya- **__Maine galti ki hai Shreya._

_**Shreya- **__Nahi Daya, aapne koi galti nahi ki hai._

_**Daya- **__Maine tumse kaha tha na ki jab tak tum nahi chati main kuch nahi karunga, lekin maine tumhe..._

_**Shreya- **__Mujhe nahi lagta ki aapne koi galti ki hai. Aap mere pati hain aur main aapki patni._

_**Daya- **__Lekin Shreya..._

_**Shreya- **__Maine kaha na ki koi galti nahi hui hai toh bas nahi hui hai. Main aapki hu aur aap jab chaye jo chaye kar sakte hain. _

_**Daya smiled and hugged her tightly. Shreya also smiled and they hugged each other.**_

_**Daya- **__Thank you._

_**Shreya- **__Thank you aapko nahi mujhe kehna chahiye._

_**Daya- **__Tumhe kyun?_

_**Shreya- **__Aaj aapki vajase main bach gahi._

_**Daya-**__ Maine yeh mere liye kiya hai tumhare liye nahi._

_**Shreya- **__Matlab?_

_**Daya- **__Agar tumhe kuch ho jata toh mera kya hota?_

_**Shreya- **__Saayad kisi aur se shaadi kar lete._

_**Daya- **__Kya tumhe sach mein aisa lagta hai ki main kisi aur se shaadi kar sakta hu?_

_**Shreya- **__Kya pata._

_**Daya- **__Toh tumhe mujhpe bharosa nahi hai?_

_**Shreya- **__Khudse jyada hai._

_**Daya- **__Toh aisa kyun keh rahi ho?_

_**Shreya- **__Main toh bas majak kar rahi thi._

_**Daya- **__Majak bhi kaisi jis mein maja hi nahi aaye._

_**Shreya- **__Accha chaliye._

_**Daya- **__Ha chalo._

_**They went back to their house.**_

_**In DaReya's Room**_

_**Shreya-**__ Daya, aap baithiye main fresh ho kar aati hu._

_**Daya- **__Thik hai._

_**Shreya went to bathroom and after 15 minutes, she came out, but Daya was not there. She looked all over the room, but he was not there. Then, she went to sitting room and saw Daya in kitchen. She was shocked to see him in the kitchen and went near him.**_

_**Shreya- **__Daya._

_**Daya turned around and looked at her, but once he looked at her, he lost in her. She didn't understand what was he doing so she tried to shake him, but he held her hand and pulled her closer. **_

_**Shreya- **__Daya, aap kya kar rahe hain?_

_**Daya- **__Tum bahut khubsurat lag rahi ho._

_**Shreya- **__Thank you, lekin..._

_**Before she could complete her sentence he interrupted her by pulling her more closer. She became nervous by see him very close.**_

_**Daya- **__Kya hua?_

_**Shreya- **__Kuch... kuch nahi._

_**Daya- **__Toh itni nervous kyun ho rahi ho?_

_**Shreya- **__Nervous? Main nervous nahi hu._

_**Daya- **__Toh kya tumhe mere pas aane se daar lagta hai?_

_**Shreya- **__Daar? Woh bhi aapse?_

_**Daya- **__Kyun? Tumne hi mujhe permission diya hai._

_**Shreya- **__Lekin iska matlab yeh toh nahi na ki aap yeh sab..__**.**_

_**Daya(pulling more closer)- **__Tumne hi toh kaha tha na ki main jab chahu jo chahu kar sakta hu toh ab kya hua? _

_**She was about to say something, but before she could say something, he kissed her cheeks. Shreya was surprised, but didn't do anything. Then, when he was about to kiss her lips, she stopped him.**_

_**Shreya- **__Aapne galat kar rahe hain._

_**Daya- **__Agar main galat kar raha hu toh mujhe pehle roka kyun nahi?_

_**Shreya- **__Woh toh main bas..._

_**Daya- **__Rehne do Shreya tum nahi keh pahogi._

_**Shreya- **__Matlab?_

_**Daya- **__Tum hamesha matlab kyun puchti ho?_

_**Shreya- **__Kyunki mujhe aapki baate samaj mein nahi aata._

_**Daya- **__Really?_

_**Shreya- **__Vaise aap yaha kya kar rahe hain?_

_**Daya- **__Bhuk lagi thi toh socha ki kuch banalu._

_**Shreya- **__Toh kya banya aapne?_

_**Daya- **__Banane waha tha, lekin tum itni khubsurat banke aahi toh bhul gaya._

_**Shreya- **__Daya, aap bhi na... Ab ja kar fresh ho jaiye._

_**Daya- **__Kya tum sach mein chati ho ki main jahu?_

_**Shreya- **__Ha._

_**Daya- **__Sach mein?_

_**Shreya- **__Ha, jaiye._

_**Daya- **__Ja raha hu._

_**Daya went from there and Shreya smiled. **_

_**So what do you think will happen in next chapter? Will DaReya's love continue like this? **_

_**A/N- Please tell me how was it. I have seen some fans of Sachvi so i just add them as well, but if you don't want that, then please tell me. I was not having any idea so i just wrote this. I hope you liked the chapter and hope i will get more reviews in this chapter.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N- I hope you will like this chapter and thank you to those who reviewed.**_

_**Daya went from there and Shreya smiled. **_

_**Shreya(thinking)- **__Main kitni lucky hu jo mujhe Daya mil gaye. Ab toh bas yehi chati hu ki bas hum hamesha ek saath rahe. _

_**Thinking all this, she started cooking the lunch. After 10 minutes, someone just came and hugged her from behind. She became surprised, but when she turned around, she saw Daya.**_

_**Shreya- **__Kya kar rahe hain Daya?_

_**Daya- **__Maine kya kiya?_

_**Shreya- **__Main khana bana rahi hu toh please aap yaha se jaiye._

_**Daya- **__Kya yaar jab bhi main romantic hone ki kosis karta hu tum kuch na kuch bahana karhi deti ho._

_**Shreya(smiling)- **__Ramantic aur aap?_

_**Daya- **__Kyun? Tumhe nahi lagta ki main romantic hu?_

_**Shreya- **__Bilkul nahi. Aap romantic nahi hain._

_**Daya- **__Toh romantic hone ke liye kya karna hoga mujhe?_

_**Shreya- **__Mujhe kya pata?_

_**Daya-**__ Yeh__toh main pata laga hi lunga._

_**Shreya- **__Toh jaiye aur pata lagaiye._

_**Daya- **__Agar tum nahi kehti tab bhi main jane waha tha._

_**Shreya- **__Toh jaiye na._

_**Daya went to sitting room and started watching romantic movies. Shreya saw that and smiled by herself. After 20 minutes, she finished with the cooking and came to Daya. When she reached the sitting room, she became shocked. She just turned off the T.V and looked at Daya. Daya didn't know that she was there, but when he saw her, he became surprised.**_

_**Daya- **__Shreya, tum yaha?_

_**Shreya-**__ Aapko kya laga ki aap yeh sab dekhenge aur mujhe pata bhi nahi chalega?_

_**Daya- **__Aisi baat nahi hai Shreya._

_**Shreya- **__Toh aap yeh kiss viss kyun dekh rahe hain._

_**Daya- **__Are main toh romantic film dekh raha tha, lekin bech mein yeh aa gaya toh main kya sakta hu?_

_**Shreya- **__Lekin phir bhi aap yeh kissing scene toh cut kar sakte the na?_

_**Daya- **__Kahin tumhe gussa toh nahi aa raha ki main yeh sab dekh raha hu?_

_**Shreya-**__ Nahi._

_**Daya- **__Lekin jealous toh hona?_

_**Shreya- **__Ji nahi._

_**Daya- **__Chahe kuch bhi kaho, lekin jealous toh tumho._

_**Shreya- **__Main jealous kyun hongi?_

_**Daya- **__Kyunki main khabi tumhe kiss nahi karta._

_**Shreya- **__Kiya tha na kitchen mein aur beach mein._

_**Daya- **__Woh? Woh toh sirf gal par tha aur rahi baat beach ki toh tum behosh thi._

_**Shreya- **__Lekin hosh mein toh nahi karhungi. Aap jabar jasti nahi kar sakte._

_**Daya- **__Kyun nahi kar sakta? Zarur kar sakta hu. Aur vaise bhi tumne hi toh mujhe kaha tha na ki main tumhare saath kuch bhi kar sakta hu._

_**Shreya- **__Lekin woh toh bas..._

_**Daya- **__Don't worry Shreya, main bhi kuch dino mein romantic ban jahunga._

_**Shreya- **__Who cares ki aap romantic ho ya nahi._

_**Daya- **__Dekhte hain ki kaun care karta hai._

_**Shreya- **__Accha yeh sab chodiye aur khana khane chaliye._

_**Daya- **__Thik hai._

_**Shreya- **__Lekin ek baat aur._

_**Daya- **__Kya?_

_**Shreya- **__Promise me ki aajke bad aap aisi film nahi dekh henge._

_**Daya- **__Lekin romantic hone ke liye yeh sab toh dekhna hi hoga na?_

_**Shreya- **__Aap jaise bhi hain thik hain aur mujhe acche lagte hain. Romantic bomantic hone ki zarurat nahi hai._

_**Daya was about to say something, but Shreya went so he followed her. The finished their lunch and they spent their afternoon with each other. At 9:00 PM, someone belled the door and Daya went to open the door. When Daya saw Abhijeet he hugged him and Shreya smiled. They came inside and sat together and Shreya brought water for Abhijeet.**_

_**Shreya- **__Yeh lijiye Bhaiya._

_**Abhijeet- **__Thank you._

_**Abhijeet took the water from her hand and she also sat.**_

_**Daya- **__Toh kaisa raha aaj ka din?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Kuch khas nahi bas normal day tha._

_**Shreya- **__Koi case nahi aaya?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Ek aaya tha._

_**Daya- **__Toh hama phone kyun nahi kiya?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Hum sab the na Bureau mein._

_**Shreya- **__Accha Bhaiya, kya aapne Sachin sir aur Purvi ko bataya tha ki Daya gussa hain? _

_**Abhijeet- **__Ha, woh dono puch rahe the ki Daya sir gussa hain ya nahi toh maine bol diya ki thoda hai._

_**Daya-**__ Lekin main toh gussa hone ka natak kar raha tha ._

_**Abhijeet- **__Kya?_

_**Shreya- **__Jab Purvi Daya ko sorry bol rahi thi tab yeh hasse toh pata chala ki yeh natak kar rahe the._

_**Abhijeet- **__Kya Daya tum bhi. Vaise acting accha kar lete ho._

_**Daya- **__Thank you yaar._

_**Shreya- **__Bhaiya aap jaiye aur fresh ho jaiye. Khana ban gaya hai._

_**Abhijeet- **__Are wah._

_**Daya- **__Aur maine Shreya ki help ki hai._

_**Abhijeet- **__Wow yaar._

_**Daya- **__Ab jaho._

_**Abhijeet went to get fresh and DaReya brought the food to the dining table to eat. After 10 minutes, Abhijeet came to dining table and they enjoyed their dinner. After finishing the dinner, they went to their rooms.**_

_**In DaReya's Room**_

_**Shreya was fixing the bed sheet, but Daya just came and hugged her from behind. Shreya smiled, but Daya became surprised. He left her and came infront of her.**_

_**Daya- **__Shreya, tumhe toh bukhar hai._

_**Shreya- **__Bukhar?_

_**Daya- **__Ek minute tum baitho._

_**Daya made her sit on bed and went to get thermometer. She checked herself and became shock because she didn't know that she is having fever. Daya came with thermometer and checked her temperature and became more shocked.**_

_**Daya- **__OMG!_

_**Shreya- **__Kya hua?_

_**Daya- **__Shreya, tum aisa kaise kar sakti ho?_

_**Shreya- **__Lekin kya hua Daya?_

_**Daya- **__Yeh dekho__**.**_

_**He showed her the thermometer and she also became shocked.**_

_**Shreya- **__Daya, yeh toh 103 hai._

_**Daya- **__Ha 103 hi hai._

_**Shreya- **__Lekin mujhe pata hi nahi chala._

_**Daya- **__Hamesha kam kam karti raiti hona toh aisa hi hoga._

_**Shreya- **__Lekin maine kaun sa kam kiya aaj?_

_**Daya- **__Yeh toh tumhe pata hona chiye._

_**Shreya- **__Kahin pani mein dhubne ke vajase toh nahi._

_**Daya- **__Saayad, lekin ab tum so jaho._

_**She slept and Daya went and brought water in a bowl with towel.**_

_**Shreya- **__Daya, iski kya zarurat hai?_

_**Daya- **__Tum chup raho._

_**Shreya- **__Lekin..._

_**Daya- **__Maine kaha na ki chup raho._

_**Shreya became quiet and Daya did everything he could do to make her temperature low. After sometimes, she slept peacefully. Daya checked her temperature and it was better than before so he also slept placing his hand on Shreya's head. After some hours, she woke up and saw Daya on floor and his hand on her head. She smiled thinking about his care for her and called him.**_

_**Shreya- **__Daya._

_**When he heard her voice, he just woke up and looked at her.**_

_**Daya- **__Kya hua Shreya?_

_**Shreya- **__Mujhe toh kuch nahi hua hai, lekin aapko kya ho gaya hai?_

_**Daya- **__Kyun?_

_**Shreya- **__Aap floor par kya kar rahe hain?_

_**Daya- **__Woh bas ankh lag gahi._

_**Shreya- **__Lekin ab toh bed par so sakte hain na?_

_**Daya- **__Ha._

_**Daya get up from the floor and went to bed. He slept near her and looked a her.**_

_**Daya- **__Ab tumhe kaisa lag raha hai?_

_**Shreya- **__Aapke hote hua kaisa lagega. Accha lag raha hai._

_**Daya- **__Thik hai._

_**Shreya- **__Thank you Daya, mujhe itna pyaar karne ke kiye._

_**Daya- **__Kitna thank you bologi yaar. _

_**Shreya- **__Ab nahi bolungi._

_**Daya- **__Ab sote hain._

_**Shreya- **__Good night._

_**Daya- **__Good night._

_**They slept with a smile on their lips. Next morning, Shreya woke up and saw that Daya was not on bed. She get up from the bed and went to near bathroom thinking maybe he is in bathroom. She called him by his name, but she didn't get respond so she thought maybe he is with Abhijeet and open the bathroom's door. She was about take off her clothes in order to take shower, but as she turned around, she became shocked. **_

_**Why do you think Shreya get shocked? What do you think it is?**_

_**A/N- How was it guys? I hope you like it. Please tell me what do you think about the chapter. PLEASE REVIEW.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Thank you for the reviews. Hope you will like this chapter also.**_

_**Shreya became shocked, when she saw Daya standing. Daya was completely shocked and was just standing. Shreya turned and faced the wall. Daya putted on his clothes and suddenly Shreya saw a cockroach and get scared. She didn't know what to do so she went to Daya and hugged him tightly as much as she can. Daya was surprised thinking why is she doing that. He also hugged her, but was still confused.**_

_**Shreya- **__Daya cockroach._

_**Daya- **__Cockroach!_

_**Shreya- **__Ha woh wall mein._

_**Daya looked at the wall and saw the cockroach, but he laughed. Shreya became confused and get separated from the hug.**_

_**Shreya- **__Daya aap has kyun rahe hain?_

_**Daya(controlling the laughter)- **__Toh kya karu? Tum ek CID officer hoke ek cockroach se daar gahi._

_**Shreya- **__CID officer hu toh kya hua? Main ek insaan bhi hu._

_**Daya- **__Accha._

_**Shreya- **__Ab please iss cockroach ko bhagiye._

_**Daya- **__Isse pehle ki main iss cockroach ke saath kuch karu tum yeh batao ki tum yaha kya kar rahi ho._

_**Shreya- **__Mujhe laga ki aap Bhaiya ke saath honge toh..._

_**Daya(moving closer)- **__Kahin jaan bhuj ke toh nahi aahi ho._

_**Shreya- **__Mujhe aapke saath iss bathroom mein hone ka koi sahaq nahi hai._

_**Daya- **__Oh really._

_**Shreya- **__Ji._

_**Daya went very close to her and touched her face in order to check her temperature, but Shreya thinks it differently and closed her eyes.**_

_**Daya- **__Kya hua?_

_**Shreya opened her eyes and looked at him.**_

_**Shreya- **__Kuch... nahi._

_**Daya- **__Kahin tum kisi aur chiz ke bare mein toh nahi soch rahi?_

_**Shreya- **__Kisi... aur?_

_**Daya- **__Mujhe laga tha ki tum aur ladkio se alag ho, lekin tum bhi sabke jaise hi ho._

_**Shreya- **__Maine kya kiya?_

_**Daya- **__Main toh tumhara temperature check karne aaya tha, lekin tumhe laga ki main tumhe kiss karne aaya hu._

_**Shreya- **__Toh aap kiss karne nahi aaye?_

_**Daya- **__Ji nahi. Waise main kar toh sakta hu, lekin ab romance ke liye time nahi hai._

_**Shreya- **__Time nahi hai matlab?_

_**Daya- **__Bureau jana nahi hai?_

_**Shreya- **__Oh ha. Main toh bhul hi gahi thi._

_**Daya- **__Main ja raha hu tum apna kam karo._

_**Shreya- **__Lekin cockroach?_

_**Daya- **__Oh god Shreya._

_**Daya threw the cockroach and go from there with smile on his lips. After 15 minutes, She came to kitchen, but Daya and Abhijeet had already made the breakfast so three of them ate their breakfast and went to Bureau.**_

_**In Bureau**_

_**When they reached the Bureau, no one was there. They started their work and after sometimes, all of the officers came.**_

_**Sachin- **__Welcome back Daya sir. Welcome back Shreya._

_**DaReya- **__Thank you._

_**Pankaj- **__Toh Shreya shaadi karke kaisa laga?_

_**Shreya- **__Kaisa laga matlab?_

_**Pankaj- **__Matlab tum Daya sir ke saath kush toh hona?_

_**Shreya- **__Are ha ha main bahut khus hu._

_**Daya- **__Lekin tumne aisa kyun pucha Pankaj?_

_**Pankaj- **__Bas aise hi sir._

_**Sachin- **W__aise ab ek aur shaadi hone wali hai._

_**Abhijeet- **__Kiski?_

_**Purvi- **__Aapki aur kiski?_

_**Daya- **__Kya tum shaadi nahi karogi Purvi?_

_**Sachin- **__Wohi toh. Ab tumhe bhi shaadi karni chaiye Purvi._

_**Purvi- **__Mujhe shaadi nahi karni._

_**Abhijeet- **__Are Purvi aisa kyun bol rahi ho? Har insaan ko ek na ek din shaadi karni hi padti hai._

_**Purvi- **__Agar koi milla hota toh saayad kar bhi leti, lekin koi milla nahi hai na?_

_**Daya- **__Kya baat kar rahi ho Purvi?_

_**Shreya- **__Jo tumhe chaiye woh tumhare saath hi hain._

_**Pankaj- **__Purvi, kya tumhara boyfriend hai?_

_**Purvi- **__Boyfriend?_

_**Daya- **__Of course hai._

_**Shreya- **__Daya sir thik keh rahe hain hai Purvi?_

_**Daya- **__Are yaar Shreya yeh Daya sir bech mein kaha se aa gaya._

_**Shreya- **__Agar aap bhul gahe ho toh batadu ki hum Bureau mein hain._

_**Daya- **__Kya yaar ab apni hi biwi ke muh se sir sunna hoga._

_**Abhijeet- **__Sunna toh padhaga boss._

_**Shreya- **__Ha sir._

_**Pankaj- **__Sir hum Purvi ke boyfriend ke bare mein baat kar rahe the na._

_**Sachin- **__Kya yaar pankaj tum phirse suru ho gaye._

_**Daya-**__ Chod do Pankaj, Sachin ko Purvi ke boyfriend ke bare mein suna pasand nahi hai._

_**Sachin-**__ Aisi baat nahi hai sir._

_**Abhijeet- **__Toh phir kaisi baat hai Sachin?_

_**Sachin- **__Kuch nahi sir._

_**Shreya- **W__aise Sachin sir aap kiski shaadi ki baat kar rahe the?_

_**Sachin- **__Abhijeet sir aur Dr. Tarika ki._

_**Daya- **__Tumhe toh meri dil ki baat boldi._

_**Abhijeet- **__Kya baat kar rahe ho yaar?_

_**Shreya- **__Ha sir aur mujhe bhi toh koi chaiye na apni baate share karne ki liye._

_**Abhijeet- **__Are toh karo na iske liye shaadi karne ki kya zarurat hai._

_**Shreya- **__Zarurat kaise nahi hai. Ghar mein main kisse apni baate share karungi. Har ladki ek na ek secret hoti hai jisse woh sirf ek ladki ke saath ki share kar sakti hai. Shaadi toh apko karni hi hogi._

_**Sachin- **__Ha sir._

_**Abhijeet- **Accha t__hik hai main Tarika se baat karta hu iss bare mein._

_**Pankaj- **__Wow sir._

_**Abhijeet was about to say something, but ACP entered. All of them wished him and started their work. All of them were working and after some hours ACP told them to go for lunch so they went.**_

_**In Cafeteria**_

_**All sat around and started to eat.**_

_**Daya- **__Abhijeet, Tarika se ab baat karoge?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Kis bare mein?_

_**Shreya- **__Shaadi ke bare mein._

_**Abhijeet- **__Kal tak karlunga._

_**Sachin- **__Kal kyun sir? Aaj kyun nahi?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Accha thik hai aaj hi karlunga._

_**Daya- **W__aise Sachin tum shaadi kab kar rahe ho?_

_**Sachin- **__Abhi tak koi milli nahi hai sir._

_**Pankaj- **__Kahin aapki bhi girlfriend toh nahi hai._

_**Purvi- **__Pankaj please._

_**Daya-**__ Ab yeh dekho jab Purvi ka boyfriend ki baat aahi toh Sachin ko bura lag aur jab Sachin ki girlfriend ki baat ho rahi hai toh Purvi ko bura lag raha hai._

_**Abhijeet- **__Kya baat hai Sachin? Kahin tum dono bhi ek dusre se pyaarrrrrr..._

_**Sachin- **__Aisa... aisa nahi hai sir._

_**Abhijeet- **__Nahi hai toh yeh baat choddo aur apna lunch khaho. Lekin agar hai toh apni dil ki baat jaldi hi bata dena._

_**All finished their lunch and went back to their work. There was not any case so ACP told them to go house at 5:00 PM.**_

_**In Parking lots**_

_**Abhijeet- **__Yaar Daya tum dono jaho main Tarika se milne ja raha hu._

_**Daya- **__Thik hai._

_**Shreya- **__Lekin Bhaiya jaldi baat karke jaldi aayega._

_**Abhijeet- **__Thik hai._

_**Abhijeet went to meet Tarika.**_

_**Shreya- **__Chaliye sir._

_**Daya looked around and saw Pankaj.**_

_**Daya- **__Tum Pankaj ko kabse sir bolne lagi?_

_**Shreya- **__Pankaj? Main aapko bol rahi hu Pankaj ko nahi._

_**Daya- **__Abhijeet ko Bhaiya aur mujhe sir. Bureau ke bahar bhi yeh sir sir kya laga rakka hai._

_**Shreya- **__Daya please ab chaliye._

_**Daya- **__Chalo._

_**They went to their house.**_

_**In Their Room**_

_**Both of them became fresh and went to sitting room. Daya was about to turn on the TV, but Shreya stopped him.**_

_**Daya- **Kya hua?_

_**Shreya- **Daya please kal ki film mat lagana._

_**Daya- **Kyun?_

_**Shreya- **Kyun ka kya matlab hai? Woh kiss..._

_**Daya**- Oh hai woh kiss. Aur waise bhi aaj koi kam bhi nahi hai toh romance toh banta hai._

_**Daya pulled her closer and wrapped his hand around her waist.**_

_**Shreya- **Daya yeh kya kar rahe hain aap?_

_**Daya- **Tumne kaha tha na ki main romantic nahi hu toh bas romantic hone ki kosis kar raha hu._

_**Shreya- **Lekin maine bad mein kaha tha na ki romantic hone ki zarurat nahi hai._

_**Daya-** Bad mein kaha tha, lekin pehle toh ramantic hone ke liye hi kaha tha na._

_**Shreya(trying to go)- **Daya please chodiye na._

_**Daya-** Ab toh bas ek kiss hi chodega tumhe._

_**Shreya- **Kiss?_

_**Daya- **Ha kiss aur woh bhi gal pe nahi._

_**Shreya- **Yeh mujhse nahi hoga._

_**Daya- **Lekin karna toh hoga._

_**Shreya-** Oh god Daya, yeh kaisi zid hai._

_**Daya-** Yeh zid nahi hai. Agar tum nahi karogi toh main karunga._

_**Shreya- **Main nahi kar sakti._

_**Daya(moving closer)- **Toh main karunga._

_**Shreya- **Daya please._

_**Daya was about to kiss lips, but she was nervous so he kissed her cheek. Shreya smiled and hugged him tightly. He also smiled and hugged her tightly. They hugged each other for some minutes and separated.**_

_**Daya- **Tumhe kya laga ki main jabar jaiti tumhe kiss karhunga._

_**Shreya- **Nahi Daya mujhe aap pe bharosa tha ki aap aisa nahi karhenge._

_**Daya-** Agar bharosa tha toh itni nervous kyun ho gahi thi?_

_**Shreya-** Woh aap itne karib the na toh bas..._

_**Daya- **Kya Shreya main tumhara pati hu aur tum aise act karti ho jaise main tumhara pati nahi koi aur hu._

_**Shreya- **2 din pehle hi toh shaadi hui hai. Thoda time bhi toh chaiye na?_

_**Daya- **Woh toh hai._

_**Shreya- **Accha mujhe dinner ki tayari karni hai._

_**Shreya went to kitchen and Daya just smiled. After 20 minutes, Abhijeet called Daya.**_

_**On Phone**_

_**Daya- **Hello._

_**Abhijeet- **I am sorry boss._

_**Daya- **Sorry? Sorry kis liye?_

_**After hearing the word "sorry" Shreya came to sitting room.**_

_**Abhijeet- **Main ghar aa kar batata hu._

_**Daya- **Lekin baat kya hai?_

_**Abhijeet- **Main aa raha hu._

_**Daya-** Thik hai._

_**Abhijeet disconnected the call. Daya turned around and looked at Shreya.**_

_**Shreya- **Kya hua? Bhaiya sorry kyun bol rahe the?_

_**Daya-** Usne nahi bataya. Kahin Tarika ne shaadi ke liye mana toh nahi kar diya._

_**Shreya-** Kya baat kar rahe hain Daya? Tarika Bhaiya se pyaar karti hai._

_**Daya-** Woh toh hai, lekin kya baat ho sakti hai?_

_**Shreya- **Pata nahi._

_**Daya- **Uske aane ka intazar karte hain._

_**Shreya- **Ha._

_**Both DaReya were thinking about what can be the reason and suddenly someone belled the door.**_

_**So what do you think is going to happen? Who is at the door? Why did Abhijeet said sorry? What might be the reason?**_

_**A/N- I hope you liked the chapter and please tell me what do you think. Maybe you thought i will add more romance, but sorry because i am really very bad in romance. I will try to add romance in up coming chapters. I will be waiting for the your reviews. PLEASE REVIEW AND THANK YOU FOR READING.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N- Thank you so much for the reviews. Maybe you thought there is a big reason for Abhijeet's sorry, but it's not that big.**_

_**Both DaReya were thinking about what can be the reason and suddenly someone belled the door. Daya went to open the door and saw Abhijeet. Daya became shocked when he saw Abhijeet with a big smile. Abhijeet didn't say anything, but just hugged him. Daya was still confused, but hugged him back. Both of them went inside and sat on sofa. Shreya brought water for Abhijeet, but became confused because he was still smiling. DaReya looked at each other and looked at Abhijeet. **_

_**Shreya- **__Bhaiya aap thik toh hain na?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Ha ha main thik hu._

_**Daya- **__Toh itna muskura kyun rahe ho?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Baat hi aisi hai yaar. Agar tum sunoge na toh tum bhi muskurane lagoge._

_**Shreya- **__Lekin baat kya hai?_

_**Daya- **__Ha boss baat kya hai?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Maine engagement karli._

_**Daya- **__Engagement karli?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Ha._

_**Shreya- **__Lekin kisse?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Tarika se aur kisse?_

_**Daya- **__Toh iss mein sorry kehne wali kya baat hai?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Main janta hu ki tum dono meri khushi chate ho, lekin itni badhi khushi mein tum dono hi nahi the. _

_**Shreya-**__ Lekin phir bhi iss mein sorry kehne wali kya baat hai?_

_**Abhijeet-**__ Agar main tum dono ke samne karta toh tumhe khushi hoti, lekin maine aisa nahi kiya. I am sorry ki maine tum dono ko apni khushi mein samil nahi kiya._

_**Daya- **__Iss mein sorry ki kya baat hai yaar? Lekin tumne yeh engagement kiya kab?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Kuch der pehle._

_**Shreya- **__Tarika ke ghar pe?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Ha aur woh bhi sirf hum dono hi the._

_**Daya- **__Engagement nahi toh kya hua yaar shaadi zarur dekh lenge._

_**Shreya- **__Ha Bhiya. Iss liye aapko sorry kehne ki koi zarurat nahi hai._

_**Abhijeet- **__Agar tum dono ke illaba koi aur hota na toh zarur mujhse naraz hota._

_**Daya- **__Lekin hum nahi hain._

_**Shreya- **__Iss ka matlab ab ek aur shaadi hogi. _

_**Daya- **__Lekin Abhijeet, shaadi ki date bhi fixed ki ya nahi?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Yeh toh nahi kiya yaar._

_**Shreya- **__Koi baat nahi Bhaiya. Main kal hi ACP sir se baat karlungi._

_**Daya- **__Toh thik hai. Finally, ab meri bhabhi aane wali hai._

_**Abhijeet- **__Kaunsi bhabhi?_

_**Daya- **__Tarika bhabhi._

_**Shreya- **__Aapki sorry ne toh hama darra hi diya tha._

_**Abhijeet- **__Darra ne ke liye sorry._

_**Shreya- **__Accha khana ready hai, aap dono ready hoke aaiye._

_**Duo- **__Thik hai._

_**They ate their dinner and slept.**_

_**After Some Days In Duo's House**_

_**Shreya was busy in doing her work, but Daya was trying to stop her. It became too much so he pulled her to the corner.**_

_**Shreya- **__Yeh sab kya hai Daya?_

_**Daya- **__Aur jo tum kar rahi ho woh sab kya hai?_

_**Shreya- **__Daya, aaj Abhijeet Bhaiya ki shaadi hai._

_**Daya- **__Main janta hu yeh sab, lekin tumhe itna kaam karne ke liye kisne kaha. Main shubha se dekh raha hu, tum aaram se ek baar bhi nahi baithi ho._

_**Shreya- **__Daya aap samaj kyun nahi rahe hain? Mujhe bahut sare kaam karne hain._

_**Daya- **__Yaha aur bhi log hain kaam karne ke liye. Aur waise bhi jab yeh baat Abhijeet ko pata chalega toh woh tumhe nahi chodega._

_**Shreya- **__Please Daya, Abhijeet Bhaiya ko kuch mat bata na._

_**Daya- **__Agar tum aise hi kaam karti rahogi toh zarur bataunga._

_**Shreya- **__Mujhe kam toh karna hi hoga._

_**Daya- **__Toh main Abhijeet ko bata dunga._

_**Shreya- **__Thik hai. _

_**Daya- **__Lekin Shreya tum samaj kyun nahi rahi ho. Itna kaam karna acchi baat nahi hai._

_**Shreya- **__Toh aap kya chate hain ki main aaram se baithu._

_**Daya- **__Ha._

_**Shreya-**__ Accha thik hai. Main koshish karungi._

_**Daya- **__Thank you._

_**In Marriage Hall**_

_**Shreya and Purvi brought Tarika to the mandap. When Abhijeet saw Tarika, he lost in her. He didn't even blinked his eyes for once. Daya smiled seeing this. Tarika came to the mandap and after some hours they finished the marriage. They get blessed from their elders and came to DaReya.**_

_**Daya- **__Are wow Abhijeet._

_**Abhijeet- **__Kya hua?_

_**Daya- **__Aaj tumhari bhi shaadi ho gahi._

_**Shreya- **__Congratulations Bhaiya._

_**Tarika- **__Mujhe congratulations nahi kahogi?_

_**Daya- **__Aap ko bhi congratulations Bhabhi._

_**Tarika- **__Bhabhi?_

_**Daya-**__ Jab mere bhai se shaadi ki hai toh aap meri bhabhi hui na._

_**Tarika- **__Oh ha._

_**Shreya- **__Daya toh bhabhi bula lenge, lekin main kya kahu?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Jetha ne didi kaho na._

_**Tarika-**__ Yeh toh bahut old type hai._

_**Shreya- **__Mujhe bhi accha nahi laga._

_**Daya- **__Toh sirf didi kaho._

_**Tarika- **__Yeh thik hai._

_**Abhijeet- **__Kya yaar Tarika. Shaadi hote hi apna pati se jyada apna debar ki baat acchi lagne lagi._

_**Tarika- **__Aisa nahi hai Abhijeet._

_**Shreya- **__Ha bhaiya aisi baat nahi hai._

_**Abhijeet- **__Mujhe laga tha ki tum meri saath dogi, lekin tum bhi Daya ke saath... Biwi jo ho uski._

_**Daya- **__Abhijeet yeh tum kya keh rahe ho?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Are Daya main toh bas majak kar raha hu._

_**Daya- **__Majak se yaad aaya._

_**Shreya- **__Kya?_

_**Daya- **__Humare Sachin aur Purvi kaha hain?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Kahin woh dono mere kapde chupne ke liye toh..._

_**Shreya- **__Ho sakta hai Bhaiya._

_**Abhijeet- **__Oh God, roko unn dono ko._

_**Daya-**__ Chalo Shreya. Tum dono yahi ruko hum dekh kar aate hain._

_**Abhijeet- **__Thik hai._

_**DaReya went to search Sachvi, but Abhijeet remained worried. They entered Abhirika's room and became surprised. The room was decorated with roses. They checked the closet and the clothes was there. They were about to go, but Shreya crashed with Purvi. Both of them were about to fall, but Daya held Shreya by her waist and Sachin held Purvi. Four of them were lost, but Abhirika came and smiled seeing them lost.**_

_**Abhijeet- **__Suhagraat hamari hai ya tumhari._

_**All of them came to the reality world and shyly stand by their self.**_

_**Daya- **__Are Abhijeet tum yaha?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Yaha nahi hunga toh kaha hunga? Lekin mujhe yeh samaj mein nahi aaya ki tum sab mere kamre mein apna romance kyun kar rahe ho._

_**Sachin- **__Romance aur woh bhi hum?_

_**Tarika- **__Ha._

_**Abhijeet- **__Romance karna hai toh apne kamre mein karo na mere kamre mein kyun? Main Daya aur Shreya ki romance ko toh samaj sakta hu, lekin tum dono ko kya ho gaya hai?_

_**Purvi- **__Nahi sir, hum toh bas yeh dekhne aaye the ki sab thik hai ya nahi._

_**Abhijeet- **__Kahin mere kapde chupane toh..._

_**Sachin- **__Nahi sir. _

_**Daya- **__Ab hum chalte hain._

_**Shreya- **__Ha ha._

_**Daya- **__Enjoy your night._

_**Abhijeet- **__Thank you._

_**DaReya and Sachvi went outside and closed the door. All of them looked at each other and smiled.**_

_**Daya-**__ Waise Sachin tumhe bhi ab shaadi karle ni chahiye._

_**Sachin- **__Mujhe?_

_**Daya- **__Ha._

_**Sachin- **__Saayad aap thik keh rahe hain sir. Ab mujhe bhi shaadi kar leni chahiye._

_**Purvi- **__Aap kisse shaadi kar rahe hain sir?_

_**Sachin- **__Tumse?_

_**Purvi- **__Kya?_

_**Shreya- **__Ha Purvi. Sachin sir aur tum. Hum jante hain ki Sachin sir tumse bahut pyaar karte hain aur tum bhi sir bahut pyaar karti hai._

_**Purvi- **__Yeh tum kya keh rahi ho Shreya?_

_**Shreya- **__Sach keh rahi hu. Sachin sir ne khud hama kaha hai ki woh tumse pyaar karte hain._

_**Fleshback, 1 Day Earlier**_

_**DaReya and Abhijeet were having fun and DaReya were tensing Abhijeet about Tarika, but suddenly someone belled the door. Shreya went to open the door and saw Sachin. Both of them came to Duo.**_

_**Daya- **__Are Sachin tum yaha? _

_**Sachin- **__Mujhe aap sab ki help chahiye._

_**Abhijeet- **__Kaisi help?_

_**Sachin- **__Sir. mujhe lagta hai ki mujhe pyaar ho gaya hai._

_**Daya- **__Are wah. Tumhe bhi pyaar ho gaya. _

_**Sachin- **__Ha sir._

_**Shreya- **__Purvi se right?_

_**Sachin- **__Ha, lekin tumhe kaise pata?_

_**Shreya- **__Maine hamesha aapke aankho mein Purvi ke liye pyaar dekha hai._

_**Daya- **__Toh Sachin, hum iss mein tumhari kaise madat kar sakte hain?_

_**Sachin- **__Mujh mein usse yeh baat kehne ki himmat hi nahi hai._

_**Abhijeet- **__Oh toh yeh problem hai?_

_**Sachin- **__Ha. Aur mujhe toh yeh bhi nahi pata ki woh mujhse pyaar karti hai ya nahi._

_**Daya- **__Purvi bhi tumse pyaar karti hai Sachin._

_**Sachin- **__Kya aap sach keh rahe hain sir?_

_**Shreya- **__Ha sir._

_**Abhijeet- **__Kal meri shaadi mein tum bhi Purvi ko propose karle na._

_**Sachin- **__Main try karunga sir._

_**Daya- **__Yeh hui na baat._

_**Fleshback End**_

_**Purvi- **__Matlab kya aap mujhse pyaar...?_

_**Sachin- **__Main tumse pyaar karta hu Purvi. Jab bhi tum mere saath hoti ho mujhe bahut accha lagta hai._

_**Purvi- **__Accha toh mujhe bhi lagta hai, lekin iss ka matlab yeh toh nahi na ki main aapse pyaar karti hu._

_**Daya-**__ Yeh pyaar hi hai Purvi. Humne tum dono ki aankho mein ek dusre ke liye pyaar dekha hai._

_**Shreya- **__Ha._

_**Daya- **__Chalo inn dono ko aakele chod dete hain._

_**Shreya- **__Ha chalhiye._

_**DaReya went from there and Sachin pulled Purvi to another room. The room was decorated with balloons and roses. Purvi looked at Sachin with full of tears.**_

_**Purvi- **__Sir yeh ho kya raha hai? Kya aap sach mein mujhse pyaar karte hain?_

_**Sachin- **__Ha._

_**Purvi- **__Lekin aapne bataya kyun nahi?_

_**Sachin- **__Mujhe pata nahi tha na ki tum bhi mujhse pyaar karti ho._

_**Purvi- **__Toh kya sach mein yehi pyaar hai?_

_**Sachin- **__Ha._

_**Purvi- **__Toh ab aap woh 3 words keh dijiye._

_**Sachin- **__Toh tum chati ho ki main woh 3 words keh du?_

_**Purvi- **__Ha._

_**Sachin- **__Tum bhi toh keh sakti ho?_

_**Purvi- **__Saayad aap kehna hi nahi chate. Main ja rahi hu._

_**Purvi was about to go, but Sachin held her hand. She smiled and turned around. Sachin was on his knee with ring on his hand.**_

_**Sachin- **__I love you... Will you marry me?_

_**Purvi was full of tears. She shook her head in yes and hugged him. They hugged each other, but after some minutes, they heard Freddy laughing. They get separeted and turned around, but saw all the members of team.**_

_**Sachin- **__Aap sab yaha?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Tumhare romance dekhne aaye the, lekin Freddy ke vajase sab pani mein chala gaya._

_**Freddy- **__Maine kya kiya?_

_**Abhijeet-**__ Tumhe kuch aur der tak apni hassi ko rokna chahiye tha._

_**Daya- **__Waise propose karne ka idea accha hai._

_**Sachin- **__Agar aap sab ne meri help nahi ki hoti toh saayad yeh kabhi nahi hota._

_**Shreya- **__Are Purvi tumhare aankho mein aansu kyun hain?_

_**Purvi- **__Maine socha bhi nahi tha ki meri jindagi mein bhi yeh khushi aayegi._

_**ACP- **__Kaisi baat kar rahi ho Purvi?_

_**Purvi- **__Thank you Sachin sir mujhe pyaar karne ke liye._

_**Tarika- **__Yeh kya Purvi? Tumhari Sachin ke saath engagement ho gahi hai aur tum usse abhi bhi sir bula rahi ho._

_**Sachin- **__Ha yaar. Yeh toh galat hai._

_**Purvi- **__Accha thik hai. Aajse main sirf Sachin bulaungi, lekin duty mein sir hi bulaungi._

_**Daya- **__Shreya ki dost jo hai._

_**Shreya- **__Aapka matlab kya hai Daya?_

_**Daya-**__ Are main tumhara pati hu, lekin phir bhi tum mujhe duty mein sir bulati ho toh aajse Purvi bhi tumhare jaise hi karegi._

_**Shreya- **__Sach mein yeh matlab tha ya aap jhut bol rahe hain?_

_**Daya- **__Sach mein yahi matlab tha._

_**ACP- **__Accha ab sab chalo._

_**Everybody went from there.**_

_**So what do you think will happen? What will happen next?**_

_**A/N- Please tell me how was it. As i told you i am very bad in romance so forgive me for that. I am planning to add DaReya's romance in next chapter. So please tell me what do you think about this chapter. I am sorry that there is not any romance and there is not DaReya's scenes, but there will be in next update. So keep reading and reviewing. Hope you like it. PLEASE REVIEW.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N- Thank you so much for the reviews.**_

_**After 1 Month In Bureau**_

_**All were doing their work, but suddenly ACP called DaReya and Abhijeet in his cabin. They went to his cabin thinking why did ACP called them.**_

_**Daya- **__Aapne hama bulaya sir?_

_**ACP- **__Ha._

_**Abhijeet- **__Kuch kam tha sir?_

_**ACP- **__Ha._

_**Shreya- **__Kaisa kam sir?_

_**ACP-**__ Main chata hu ki tum sab honeymoon ke liye jaho._

_**Shreya- **__Honeymoon?_

_**ACP- **__Koi problem hai?_

_**Shreya- **__Na.. Nahi sir._

_**Daya- **__Lekin sir acchanak se yeh honeymoon kaha se aaya?_

_**ACP- **__Ab koi case bhi nahi hai aur tum sab ki shaadi ko bhi ek mahina ho gaya hai._

_**Abhijeet- **__Ha sir, lekin honeymoon..._

_**ACP- **__Maine ticket ready kar diya hai aur main kuch nahi sunna chata. Yeh mera order hai ki tum sab kal honeymoon pe ja rahe ho._

_**Shreya- **__Kal?_

_**ACP- **__Ha aur maine hotel bhi phone kardi hai. Sab kuch ready hai._

_**Daya- **__Lekin sir..._

_**ACP- **__It's my order._

_**Abhijeet- **__OK... OK sir._

_**ACP- **__Toh ab ghar ja kar packing karo. Aur Tarika ko bhi keh dena._

_**Abhijeet- **__Yes sir._

_**ACP handed the ticket to Abhijeet and went from there. Three of them looked at each other and shook their head. All of them went to their house and packed their clothes.**_

_**In DaReya's Room**_

_**Shreya was packing the clothes and Daya came. Shreya was talking to herself and Daya smiled seeing her. He went near her and sat beside her.**_

_**Daya- **__Kya hua?_

_**Shreya- **__Kuch... kuch bhi toh nahi._

_**Daya- **__Kuch toh zarur hai._

_**Shreya- **__Woh kya hai na Daya mujhe..._

_**Daya- **__Tumhe kya?_

_**Shreya- **__Mujhe darr jaisa feel ho raha hai._

_**Daya- **__Darr? Kyun?_

_**Shreya- **__Woh honeymoon..._

_**Daya-**__ Iss mein darne wali kya baat hai?_

_**Shreya- **__Pata nahi lekin phir bhi darr lag raha hai._

_**Daya(moving closer)- **__Kahin tum yeh soch kar toh nahi darr rahi ho ki main tumhare itne pas hunga aur hamare bech kuch bhi ho sakta hai._

_**Shreya- **__Ha... I mean no. Main aisa kyun sochungi?_

_**Daya- **__Yeh toh tumhe pata hona chaiye na._

_**Shreya- **__Aisa kuch bhi nahi hai._

_**Daya- **__Agar nahi hai toh mujhse darr kyun rahi ho._

_**Shreya- **__Main aapse nahi darti, lekin aapke pas aane se mujhe apne apko control karne mein bahut muskil hoti hai._

_**Daya- **__Kis baat ki control?_

_**Shreya- **__Mujhe khud nahi pata ki woh kaisa feeling hai._

_**Daya(moving more closer)- **__Toh control karne ki koshish hi kyun karti ho? Aur waise bhi main tumhara pati hu. Tumhe apne apko control karne ki koi zarurat nahi hai._

_**Shreya- **__Ha... Lekin phir bhi mujhe..._

_**Shreya didn't saw anything else because Daya came very close to her. She tried hard to act normal, but she turned red. Daya lauhged seeing this, but Shreya became confused.**_

_**Shreya- **__Aap has kyun rahe hain?_

_**Daya- **__Waise hamari shaadi ko ek mahina ho gaya, lekin mujhe pata nahi tha ki tum sach mein mujhse itna darti ho._

_**Shreya- **__Matlab?_

_**Daya-**__ Meri itni si karib aane se tumhara yeh hal hai toh kal kya hoga._

_**Shreya- **__Kal? Kal aap kya karenge?_

_**Daya- **__Wohi jo har pati uske patni se saath karta hai._

_**Shreya- **__Kya...? Kya karta hai?_

_**Daya- **__Tumhe yeh bhi batana hoga kya? _

_**Shreya- **__Lekin..._

_**Daya-**__ Lekin vekin kuch nahi. Kal wohi hoga jo main chata hu._

_**Shreya- **__Kya chate hain aap?_

_**Daya- **__Tumhe puri tara se pana chata hu._

_**Shreya- **__Lekin main toh aaphi ki hu._

_**Daya- **__Main janta hu, lekin phir bhi tum puri tarase meri nahi huyi ho._

_**Shreya turned very red and was almost about to cry, but Daya went to her and hugged her. **_

_**Daya- **__Main toh majak kar raha tha, lekin tum toh serious ho gahi._

_**Shreya- **__Majak? Yeh majak tha?_

_**Daya- **__Ha. Main toh bas yeh dekhna chata tha ki tum kaise act karogi._

_**Shreya- **__Toh dekh liya aapne?_

_**Daya- **__Maine tumhe kaha tha ki jab tak tum nahi chahogi main kuch nahi karunga toh tumne aisa kaise soch liye ki main tumhare margi se bina kuch aisa karunga?_

_**Shreya- **__I__am sorry Daya._

_**Daya- **__It's OK._

_**They hugged each other tightly and on the other hand...**_

_**In AbhiRika's Room**_

_**Tarika was packing clothes and Abhijeet was helping her. Both of them were happy that they get some time to spend with each other.**_

_**Tarika- **__Waise Abhijeet hum ja kaha rahe hain?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Goa._

_**Tarika- **__Wow! Maine suna hai ki Goa bahut hi khubsurat jagha hai._

_**Abhijeet- **__Ha, lekin tumse jyada nahi._

_**Tarika- **__Abhijeet aap phir se shuru ho gaye._

_**Abhijeet- **__Phir se ka kya matlab hai? Hama romance ke liye time hi kaha milti hai. Main hamesha Bureau main sab ke saath investigate karta hu tum Salunkhe shaab se saath laasho ki investigate karti ho._

_**Tarika- **__Main janti hu, lekin ab romance ke liye time bilkul bhi nahi hai._

_**Abhijeet- **__Time nahi hai? Matlab?_

_**Tarika-**__ Hama packing karna hoga aur agar hum iss waqt romance karunge toh packing kab karenge._

_**Abhijeet- **__Aaj jitne bhi bahane banane hain banalo, lekin kal kya karogi._

_**Tarika- **__Kal kuch aur hi bahane dhun lungi._

_**Abhijeet- **__Chahe tum jitni hi bahane banalo, lekin tum ho toh meri hi._

_**Tarika- **__Lets see._

_**Abhijeet- **__Lets see._

_**Both couple packed their clothes. Next day, all went to airport.**_

_**In Airport**_

_**They reached before some minutes so Abhijeet was being boring.**_

_**Abhijeet- **__Are yaar kuch karo na._

_**Daya- **__Kya?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Kya tum sab bore nahi ho rahe?_

_**Shreya- **__Bore toh ho rahe hain Bhaiya, lekin hum kar bhi kya sakte hain?_

_**Tarika- **__Kuch game khalte hain._

_**Daya- **__Kaunsa game?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Game ka naam sochte sochte toh flight ka time ho jahega._

_**Shreya- **__Toh ab kya kare?_

_**Tarika- **__Game nahi toh kuch aur._

_**Daya- **__Kya?_

_**Tarika- **__Aaj hum sab honeymoon ke liye ja rahe hain toh batao ki tumhe kaisa lag raha hai._

_**Daya- **__Accha lag raha hai._

_**Abhijeet- **__Bas accha ya bahut accha?_

_**Daya- **__Bahut accha lag raha hai._

_**Tarika- **__Toh aap ko kaisa lag raha hai Abhijeet?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Mujhe toh bahut khushi ho rahi hai._

_**Shreya- **__Kis baat ki khushi?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Finally, hama chutti mil gahi aur ab hama disturb karne wala koi nahi hai. Hum ek dusre ke saath aaram se time spend kar sakte hain._

_**Tarika- **__Toh tumhe kaisa lag raha hai Shreya?_

_**Shreya- **__Mujhe toh darr lag raha hai._

_**Abhirika became confused, but Daya smiled.**_

_**Abhijeet- **__Darr? Kis baat ki darr?_

_**Tarika- **__Batao na Shreya. Kis baat ki darr hai tumhe?_

_**Shreya-**__ Woh honeymoon mein..._

_**Tarika- **__Honeymoon kya?_

_**Daya- **__Kuch nahi. Shreya iss liye darr rahi hai kyunki usse lagta hai ki..._

_**Abhijeet- **__Kya lagta hai Shreya ko?_

_**Shreya- **__Goa mein kuch bhi ho sakta hai na toh mujhe bas thoda aazib lag raha hai._

_**Daya- **__Kya baat kar rahi ho Shreya? Main hu na tumhare saath._

_**Abhijeet- **__Ha Shreya. Tumhe darr ne ki koi zarurat nahi hai. Hum sab hain na._

_**Shreya- **__Thank you._

_**After sometimes, they went to plane. DaReya sat beside each other and Abhijeet sat beside each other. They were talking for sometimes, but after sometimes Abhirika slept. Daya remembered how Shreya slept placing her hand on his shoulder. Daya smiled and looked at her, but she became confused.**_

_**Shreya- **__Aap muskura kyun rahe hain?_

_**Daya- **__Kuch nahi aise hi._

_**Shreya- **__Kahin aap honeymoon ke bare mein soch ke toh..._

_**Daya- **__Shreya yeh baar baar honeymoon ki baat kyun kar rahi ho?_

_**Shreya- **__Mujhe khud nahi pata Daya. Main apna dimag se yeh honeymoon wali baat nikal hi nahi pa rahi hu._

_**Daya- **__Control nahi kar pa rahi ho kya?_

_**Shreya- **__Main serious hu Daya._

_**Daya- **__Toh kisne kaha ki tum serious nahi ho? Tum yeh soch rahi hogi ki kab hum waha puchenge aur kab woh sab hoga._

_**Shreya- **__Kya hoga?_

_**Daya- **__Wohi jo tum kal se soch rahi ho._

_**Shreya- **__Aisa kuch nahi hai._

_**Daya- **__Oh really?_

_**Shreya- **__Ji._

_**Shreya turned her head around and faced the window and Daya smiled. After some hours, they reached Goa and went to a hotel. The hotel manager gave them their key so they went to their room.**_

_**In DaReya's Room**_

_**Daya first got fresh and Shreya went next. Daya was putting his clothes in the closet and Shreya came out of the bathroom. He looked at her and lost in her. Daya was lost in her beauty. Waters were dropping from her wet hair. He went near her and touched her cheeks. She shivered on his touch. She tried moved away, but Daya held her hand. She turned around and looked at him. He came close to her and kissed her forehead, cheeks, and finally her lips. Shreya was too confused that she didn't know what to do. After some minutes, he realized that he is kissing her so he stopped himself. He moved back, but Shreya became confused.**_

_**Shreya- **__Kya...? Kya hua?_

_**Daya- **__I am sorry woh main..._

_**Shreya- **__Kis baat ki sorry?_

_**Daya- **__Woh main apne apko control hi nahi kar paya. I am sorry._

_**Shreya- **__Aapko control karne ki koi zarurat hai na hai._

_**Daya- **__Nahi Shreya maine tumhe kaha tha ki tumhare marzi ke bina main kuch nahi karunga, lekin maine..._

_**She came to him and held his hand.**_

_**Shreya- **__Ha, aapne yeh kaha tha, lekin saayad aap apke hi kahe hua baat bhul gaye._

_**Daya- **__Matlab?_

_**Shreya- **__Aapne kaha tha ki jab tak main nahi chati toh aapko sorry kehne ki koi zarurat nahi hai._

_**Daya- **__Matlab kya tum chati ho ki...?_

_**Shreya- **__Ha Daya. Main puri tarha se aapki hona chati thi._

_**Daya- **__Lekin tumhe toh mere karib aane se bhi..._

_**Shreya(smiling)- **__Aapke karib aane se mujhe accha lagta hai darr nahi._

_**Daya- **__Lekin tumne toh kaha tha ki tumhe darr lagta hai._

_**Shreya- **__Woh darr hi nahi tha, lekin pata nahi kyun mujhe aisa laga._

_**Daya- **__Kahin tum mere liye toh nahi keh rahi ho yeh?_

_**Shreya- **__Nahi Daya main pure dil se puri tarha se aapki hona chati hu._

_**Daya- **__Really?_

_**Shreya- **__Ha._

_**They hugged each other tightly.**_

_**Daya(in hug)- **__I love you Shreya._

_**Shreya- **__I love you too Daya._

_**They hugged each other more tightly. After some minutes, they get separeted, but Shreya was full of tears.**_

_**Daya- **__Tum ro kyun rahi ho?_

_**Shreya- **__Main ro nahi rahi hu._

_**Daya- **__Toh phir yeh aansu?_

_**Shreya- **__Yeh toh khushi ke aansu hain._

_**Daya- **__Khushi ke aansu?_

_**Shreya-**__ Ha Daya. Aaj main bahut khus hu kyunki aaj hum ek hone wale hain._

_**Daya- **__Tum itni khus ho?_

_**Shreya- **__Ha._

_**They again hugged each other. After some minutes, they get separeted and looked at each other. Daya held her in his arm and moved toward the bed. He made her laid on the bed and kissed her forehead. She shivered on his kiss, but controlled herself. Then he kissed her cheeks, but she shivered more this time. Daya smiled at her and kissed her lips. She responed back after sometimes. Both of them happily spent their night in each other's arm.**_

_**In Abhirika's Room**_

_**Tarika was looking at mirror, but suddenly Abhijeet came and hugged her from behind. Tarika turned around and looked at him. **_

_**Tarika- **__Kya kar rahe hain?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Romance kar raha hu._

_**Tarika- **__Romance?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Abhi tak bahane nahi soche hain kya?_

_**Tarika- **__Kaise...? Kaise bahane?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Mujhse bhagne ke bahane._

_**Tarika- **__Oh hello, main aapse kyun bhaghu?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Mujhe kya pata._

_**Tarika- **__Jab pata hi nahi hai toh baat hi kyun kar rahe hain?_

_**Abhijeet-**__ Lekin tum toh bahane dhun rahi thi na mujhse dhur rahne ki._

_**Tarika- **__Ji nahi._

_**Abhijeet- **__Agar tumhe koi problem nahi hai toh romance aur bhi easy ho gaya._

_**Tarika- **__Jab main aapko apne kabir aane dungi tabhi toh easy ho ga na?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Matlab?_

_**Tarika went little far, but Abhijeet became confused.**_

_**Abhijeet- **__Yeh kya? Tum mujhse dhur ja rahi ho?_

_**Tarika- **__Ha._

_**Abhijeet- **__Aur tumhe kya lagta hai ki main tumhe jane dunga?_

_**Tarika- **__Aur koi rasta bhi toh nahi hai._

_**Abhijeet- **__Tumhe abhi dekha ta hu._

_**Tarika- **__Jab pakad lange tabhi toh dekha yenge._

_**Abhijeet- **__Tumhe kya lagta hai ki main tumhe pakad nahi paunga. Saayad tum bhul gahi ho ki main ek CID officer hu._

_**Tarika- **__Lets see._

_**Tarika was running around and Abhijeet was behind her. After running for a while, Abhijeet caught her and both of them fell on the bed. Tarika was on the bed and Abhijeet was on her. Both of them laughed looking at each other. Abhijeet removed her hair from her face and she shivered on his touch. He bended his head in order to kiss her, but she turned her head to other side He smiled and kissed her cheek. She looked at him and smiled. He started to kiss her, but she didn't stop him because she wanted that. He kissed her forehead, cheeks and finally her lips. She hugged him tightly and they also spent their night in each other's arm. All of them remained happy in their whole life time. (FOREVER)**_

_**THE END**_

_**A/N- Hope you liked the story and thank you so much for the love that all of you gave me to continue this story. I add Abhirika's romance also because i know there are some fans of Abhirika. DaReya and Abhirika became one and Sachvi are also together. I can't add any more romance than this because i am very bad at that. I want to end the story here so please tell me what do you think. I am very sorry if i ever bored you. PLEASE REVIEW.**_


End file.
